


Terms and Conditions Apply

by MiserableRu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A broken omega?, Alpha Everyone, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega Lance, I don't know if I should put it as warning, I don't know what to call this, Implied rape?, It's not described in detail but there's rape, Like, Multi, The title actually explained the relationship a lot, adding the warning here though, if anyone think I should put it up as warning tag, not really 'omega' omega?, oh and also violence, please just tell me, what do you expect from an angry keith...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableRu/pseuds/MiserableRu
Summary: Voltron Paladins is an Alpha pack of humans.That's what they suspected. Out of five of them, four humans are Alpha - strong and proudful Alpha with amazing instinct and powerful might.The last one, however, is a Beta. A Beta with an odd smell of an Omega and tendency to act like a big shot Alpha."Why do you have no heat, Paladin of Red?" asked LotorLance spluttered, nearly choked by his own saliva as he yelped an indignant, "Excuse me?"





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> It's a habit of mine that every time I have a new pairing, I would make an abo dynamics for them.
> 
> The thing about Klance is: there were already a LOT of abo dynamics fic about them and good lord, you guys, these are amazing! *skims through the abo tag for Klance
> 
> This is why I'm trying out something I think haven't been done (I think, okay, if it'd been done, then I have no idea it had because gods there are a lot of abo Klance fics here)

When he’s twelve – snotty nosed and nosy – his mother had taken him to his room and asked him to pray. Pray to the gods, to the unseen force behind nature. To the kingdom, you can’t see with your eyes open and to the lords in castles among the stars.

“To every deity, I’ve taught and you read. Every single one of them that your pretty little head can remember, just, pray in their names so that you’d be spared of their cruel fate” she closed her fists around his, clasping them together and taught him how to plea for forgiveness.

“But what cruel fate, mama?” he had asked – so innocent, so naïve and insensitive to his mother own plight. She just cried to answer him, tears fluttering down her cheeks in streams before she begged for him and the gods to pardon her for a sin she’d never spoken of.

( _Gods, Dios, forgive me…my dear, dear sweet son, please forgive your incompetent mother for bestowing you with this horrible…fate_ )

Every night, every time he climbed up to his bed, he prayed to those who are unseen about reason unknown. Cruel fate, his mother had put it so poetically and he could only wonder what she had meant with that cloudy gaze and cryptic choice of wordings. It became a habit soon enough – praying to whoever would hear up there so that he would be averted from his terrible fate.

Then came his thirteenth birthday and nothing had happened. He blew the thirteen candles as hard as he could until his cheeks redden from both exerting that much breath all at once and happiness. His lips were sore from smiling that wide since the day had started. He’s giddy, way giddier than a kid should be when they’re celebrating their birthday. But he should be, his mother had totally outdone herself to prepare him the best birthday possible.

She showered him with attention and presents and sweets. The cake they prepared for him is huge with generous buttercream frosting and tasty treats. They celebrated, him for his new additional year to his age, his mother for the gods' generosity to stay their hand from granting that fate they'd prayed from night to night.

They rejoiced in his birthday, celebrating in delight until their bellies were full and he’s tucked in for the night. A soft kiss of good-night was placed on his forehead and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

It was a happy memory.

When he fell terribly ill near his fifteenth birthday, now that…

That was not a happy memory.

His whole family had assumed him a Beta after that uneventful twelfth year of age. He, himself simply accepted that. Being young and clueless, he didn’t know the existence of an official paper from the expert to signify ones second dynamic. He had asked exactly once when his little brother was given a proper check up to produce that exact paper and stopped once he saw his mother’s face.

That horrible, petrified face doesn’t suit his mother in the slightest.

Before his fifteenth birthday, however, he fell extremely ill. His temperature rose uncontrollably and he spoke in slurs, deliriously crying for his mother. Hey, even though he’s a Beta, he still needed tender loving care. It’s not like he always came to his mother and whined about being called a smelly Beta at school. At least when he’s half conscious, he’s allowed at least this privilege to be cared by his mother and being calmed by her natural Omega scent.

They finally took him to the hospital after the fourth day his temperature stayed as high as the first day. The doctor asked for his dynamic paper and was surprised to know that he had none. With stern scolding, he reprimanded his parents and asked them to get him tested before he can get his prescription.

After gentle coaxing, his mother finally allowed him to get tested. The test was short, though it made him quite uncomfortable to finish. He hated it when someone – a stranger – touched his scent gland and boy did the doctor asked the most offending question –“Have you ever woken up to a wet sheet?”, “Have you ever had that itch to dominate anyone?”

His mother broke down when his test result came out and she couldn’t be consoled anymore, not even by his father. The doctor took one long look at the paper, squinted his eyes before he nodded in understanding. His prescriptions that day were medicines safe for Omega. That day was when he first found out what had his mother praying every night and day. 

Twelve is a tender age to have sex, but Omega does have their very first heat when they’re twelve. It doesn’t necessarily have to be broken by having sex though and the first heat is always the most lenient one. The heat after that would be much harsher to the body, but at least they would be prepared since the first heat had introduced them to that feeling.

Then there’s Lance who had never been in heat in his whole entire life.

“An Omega without heat? What’s their use then?” his friend told him after he asked – of course without mentioning his name. It broke his heart that most of his friends agreed to that sentence, laughing at the poor unnamed soul of an Omega without heat. Was he that awful to not have heat? Was it really that degrading for an Omega to not be able to function sexually in their fullest?

So he never told them off when they declared him a Beta, just went with what they wanted to call him –mocking with their jeers and laughter at his defenseless child self - because being in the flow looked less suspicious than defying them. How many times had he endured being called a “Smelly Beta” was beyond his capable mind and he didn’t feel the need to correct that statement.

If the world wanted to call him a Beta –albeit a strange one – then so be it.

Fortunately for him, the Garrison is quite generous for a government-based school to learn space education. They don’t differentiate programs for Alpha, Beta, and Omega as every single student is treated fairly from one person to another. They would only get constant chiding if they always fuck up –like he did – or if they disobey the school rules –like whatever that asshole Keith did that earned him the dropout notice.

He did get a rude staring when he first came in, smelling not quite an Omega with an Omega identification paper. A small footnote, which notified everyone that he didn’t and wouldn’t have any heat, however, differ him from every other Omega in there. There were questions - a lot of them and some of the instructors were especially pushy when they interrogated him, but he was let go with surprising ease.

Though he tried to convince them that he wouldn’t need that key for special heat room that any Omega student used when they are having their heat, he still had to accept it. 

Formality, they said. 

Precaution, he scoffed. 

He kept the key right at the bottom of his box of private letters; forgotten underneath the stacks of letters he received from his family. Well, if someone rummaged through his thing back in earth, they’d probably find the key. If not, his identification paper would do the trick. Not that anyone would care if a stupid, broken Omega was willingly roped into an intergalactic war anyway. They’d probably tried to find Shiro, yes, but him? 

Doubtful.

Nobody in Voltron pack knew that he’s not a Beta though, not even the cryo-pods could detect the different amount of pheromones types working inside him. Granted, it’s an ancient Altean technology so without any database about humans, the pod might consider his extremely low Omega pheromones (written as ‘unknown’ on the screen) level as normal. Despite being in a war, for quite a long time nobody used the pod and he was eternally grateful that no one is as stupid as him to get wounded that severely.

Everything seemed to go well between them – they managed to know (or tolerate) each other well enough to form the ultimate weapon that is Voltron after all. So in a sense, they had truly become a pack. A pack full of Alpha, yes, but a pack nonetheless, no matter how imbalance it sounded. It was indeed hard at first, keeping everything in line as those four Alphas seemed to fight one another for control. They didn’t want to willingly obey the other and he was stuck playing the peacemaker for quite a while.

Eventually, everyone just sort of came to an agreement to let Shiro take control.

Trusting the oldest Alpha was probably the best choice as he would never misuse their trust. 

Keith would be too instinctive and inexperienced to make a vital choice for the pack. He’s brash and although being bold is a good Alpha trait, without a steady, logical mind to back it up, it’ll only be seen as a reckless choice which could decimate the pack in minutes.

While Hunk seemed to have a role model back in his family, he lacked the charisma of an Alpha in daily basis. He could summon the courage to stand his ground, true, but among the other Alpha, he’s the least dominant, preferring to keep peace –still, if it’s his Alpha pride on the line then he would definitely step up.

Pidge didn’t really care about who would lead as long as she could deal with her own business without anyone standing in her way. So, responsibility for a pack seemed like too much of a trouble for the female Alpha.

Choosing Shiro as the Alpha pack seemed like the most logical choice, anyway.

And it did. For a short while.

Or at least, until one of their members slipped into a rut.

* * *

It started with Pidge.

Pidge who suddenly yelled back at Shiro and rebelled against his order to rest. The youngest Paladin seemed furious when the leader reprimanded her and pushed him out of her way before storming out of the room, fuming hotly. He visited her afterward prompted by his instinct and worry, bringing a wet towel and a glass of water, offering the two items toward her. She let out a growl, that natural Alpha growl which demanded both Beta and Omega to submit.

Though he knew that she must've done it unconsciously, he still resented that pull. He bit his own tongue to force the whine back down his throat and kneeled by Pidge’s bed, “Are you sure you’re going to be fine?” he asked, pressing the wet towel on her forehead as he tried to at least cool her down. She frantically nodded, brushing his hand off and told him that she’ll be fine tomorrow –Lies, ruts lasted for days!

The other Alphas finally caught on her rut the day after that.

It’s not interesting to see the three Alphas finding out that Pidge was in a rut. The Alteans were lucky that they were already forming a pack or this would be less lenient and bloodier than it should be. Supposedly, an Alpha in a rut grows more territorial over what they deemed as theirs, especially when other Alpha was there. They would either expulsed them out of their territory or they would claim ownership of that Alpha. 

Shiro had wisely gotten him into his room and told him not to get out unless the ship was about to explode.

The other Alpha in the pack, however…

Even through the thick castle wall, he could smell their colliding scent and voices. They fought back, growling and snarling at the young Alpha to remind her of her place and their refusal to be taken and used. It went on and on until he couldn't take it. He threw the blanket off of him, inhaled the full force of four Alphas smell into his nose and nearly dropped to his knees from those overwhelming dominating scent. Gritting his teeth, he pushed his sweaty body forward, barged the door of his room open and thundered across the hallway,

“Can you guys please stop emitting those spicy and bitter smell? It smelt awful, not to mention the sound you all made! If you wanted to fight, please do so moderately and _not_ when one of you is in a fricking rut!”

That's what he finally shouted when he found them as he intruded the circle they made, frustration clear in his voice. Pinching his nose as the scent permeated the very air he breathed, he glared at them, “Also, Pidge is still young, ganging up on her like that is seriously not cool!” he tried nudging his own scent to work better and somehow, it did. Probably after being affected by four Alphas' scent – with one rutting Alpha to boot – his body finally worked properly like it should be.

An incoming stamina drain was a foreseeable future, yet he still worked them to their fullest – or whatever fullest he could reach – and hoped it would affect them. It did affect the three Alphas, proven with Shiro inhaling slowly and exhaling with much more control than his previous quickening breath. Their leader stepped forward, growling for the rest to back down while he dealt with the rebelling Alpha.

Keith was the hardest to pull back as Pidge had taunted him the most – even in rut, Pidge knows to rile Keith the most, that scheming little nerd – and it took both him and Hunk to finally drag him away from anywhere that Pidge’s scent took dominance. Once they reached the control room where Allura and Coran had taken refuge in – “We…uh, do not wish to meddle with you, humans affair- no, no it’s not because number five suddenly bit my wrist, of course not!”- Keith finally relaxed enough to stop trying to wring Hunk's neck. His nostrils were still flared though and every so often, he tried to scent him.

When the Alpha got too close to his neck, he immediately toned down his scent and his inner workings thanked him. The fatigue from overusing them quickly reared up against his body, but Keith refused to let him go. “You smell better than Hunk,” he reasoned, burying his nose on the slope of his neck to shoulder, “…less…sharp and...softer...” he muttered to his skin. It’s starting to get warm on that spot so he gently pushed Keith away, “I’m not an Alpha, of course, it would be less offending to you”

Still, Keith didn’t let go and Hunk had to step in to pry the shorter Alpha away from his person. 

Half an hour after that, Shiro entered the control room with a grimace, “She’s fine…for now…” was what he mumbled, “…Hunk and Keith, do not come anywhere near her room for the next three days. And I know that it’s not one of your obligations, but Coran, I need someone to deliver her lunch and dinner right out of her door” 

They all uttered each of their ‘yes-es’ and dismissed themselves. There was a pull in him to comfort Shiro and Pidge, but he reluctantly rejected the idea. That fatigue from before had nearly stripped him of his energy to move and he needed to get back to his own room before he got to the point when he’d just collapse to the bed.

Grateful that all other paladins seemed to have different ideas about where and what they should do to wait for Pidge's rut to die down, he slipped into his own room without much trouble and fainted right on his bed. He’d wake up fine tomorrow, for now, his body needed the rest.

After Pidge’s rut ended, came the next Alpha’s rut – which was Keith – and everything went downhill real fast. He literally attacked every Alpha present, jumped and attempted to mount them to everyone’s horror. Allura and Shiro had to hold him down before dragging him back to his own room and locked him in. His instinct was screaming at him to console the rutting Alpha, tried to soothe him with his scent even though it was clear that Shiro had given him order to stay put.

It would bust him out though, so he held back, trusting Shiro’s judgment to confine Keith despite how horrible it must be for the Alpha. Seeing what face Shiro made after forcing Keith to that fate, he almost readily offered himself if only to prevent that kind of petrifying expression on their leader. He settled with patting him on his shoulder though, reassuring him that Keith is strong enough to deal with it by himself.

And he would…

If Shiro didn’t have rut the next day.

It was bad enough to have one Paladin incapacitated for the next few quintats, now their leader couldn’t even think straight with his head. Thankfully, Shiro made it clear that no one was to approach him during his rut and managed to somehow barked his last order for Coran to deal with the food distribution like he did with Pidge.

Useless, that’s what he felt during those days.

An Omega who couldn’t take care of their Alpha member’s rut, gods, what’s his use in this pack then? 

He really wished his mother is there to reassure him that he has a different role in his life and would find it eventually. But all he had in this lonely ship was his stupid, broken body, neutral aliens who have no clue how to take care of a human pack, and a group of Alphas in desperate need for an Omega to take care of them in every aspect.

When both Shiro and Keith finally finished their ruts, he finally announced them what he’d suggest them to do whenever an Alpha ease into a rut.

“Mount me!” 

“Excuse me?” spluttered out of Keith’s mouth

They were staring at him with equally wide eyes as he laid down the basic of what he had in mind. There was immediate protest afterward, of course, ranging from “You’re a Beta, it would _hurt_ you!” to a straight “NO!” spoken so vehemently he actually had to back down a bit and let the steam die down.

Once they stopped voicing their arguments, he deemed it safe to start his own reasoning, “Look…I know rut hurts. I’ve seen one of my siblings pre-rut and it was not a pretty sight,” he crossed his arms, “…I’m just offering a way to finish your rut faster without killing each other”

“But we’ll hurt you-”

“Then what do you suggest to do instead?” he reasoned, “…fucking an Alpha is almost impossible and I swear even Hunk would probably break someone’s dick before they could enter him and he’s the most lenient one!”

He watched each and every face they made, sighing when they seemed reluctant to agree with what he proposed. Shiro looked especially distressed, massaging his temple and glaring at him as if searching for that hesitation he might have about this plan. Make sense since he had to weigh the pack’s needs, other Alphas' needs and Lance’s own well-being. It wasn’t unheard of for a Beta to offer themselves as the pack Omega to keep the whole dynamic in balance. Usually, they would cater to the Alpha pack leader needs the most. Here, however, Lance would have to deal with four Alphas rut. 

That wouldn’t be good for his health.

“Of course I’m not going to let you guys just use me as you please, I, uh tried to come up with some rules, which would benefit the pack and keep me safe,” he broke his gaze from Shiro to unfold a piece of paper, “…these are what I came up with. You can contribute if you felt that it lacks anything”

Keith snatched the paper and read them in speed he hadn’t expected the hot head to have. By the end of the list, he wordlessly handed it over to Shiro and chose to watch him. Lance squirmed in his seat though he didn’t dare to break eye contact and showed any form of pliability under that smoldering gaze. 

“Collar- Lance!” Hunk suddenly yelped, an exasperated frown pulled at the yellow paladin’s lips, “…these are too much for a Beta”

It’s not, really, Omega wouldn’t mind a collar, “It might be a blow to my pride, but hey, what wouldn’t I do for my friends?” he winked, nudging the alpha with his elbow teasingly. A frustrated noise rumbled from Hunk’s throat and Pidge chirruped in with a snappy, “This is stupid! This whole thing is stupid!” before starting a list of reasons why he shouldn’t be doing this.

Again, he let them.

His little brother used to do this when his opinion was being demolished by logic. Alphas simply have that inflated pride which wouldn’t allow them to simply go along with the flow. He found out that letting them speak their piece is the best way to deal with them. If those lists are out of the way, then he could reach them with his own reasoning which should be carefully phrased as neutral as he could so as to not offend them.

When everyone had their opinion out, that's when he began his own argument.

“I’m giving you a choice between taking five to six quintats off to break your rut by yourself in the confinement or having one single quintats with me to break it off,” he shrugged, “…I didn’t force you to accept this, I’m just offering a solution, you know…”

They were silenced by that statement.

After he said his piece, he left the room, telling them to find him once they reached a conclusion. This would be out of his hands now, he would have to accept what they came up with after their private discussion. Whether they agree or not...he would have to accept it, no questions asked.

When the morning came, he wasn’t surprised to find Shiro right by his door with the piece of paper in his hand and a guilty face to tell him their answer.


	2. The Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for a crack in Shiro's self-control was like searching a single needle in a haystack. This doesn't mean that Lance doesn't have a magnet to help though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> This is an everyone/Lance platonic fic with a sexual twist, so of course, each pairing would have their scene.
> 
> Pairing Warning for this fic: Shance

Gentle but powerful, those are the two words, he would use to describe Shiro with. He restrained himself so much to the point that frustration is clear on his face whenever he tried to get their leader off. It’s irritating that the calm and collected young man doesn’t want to let go of everything even when he’s in desperate need for release. He watched closely to see the Alpha’s face whenever he touched him, making sure to note each and every reaction that he could pull out from him. 

Shiro was not the first person to actually make use of the contract, no. The leader even attempted to pass his next rut by himself without any help, which left Voltron without its head for about four days. Four long days, where Allura had grown anxious and irritable, pushing the rest of the Paladins to train more than they should. When the leader finally came out of it, Lance shoved the contract to his face and made him swear that he would spend the next one with his help.

Thankfully, the Alpha did seek him out during his next ruts.

What irritated him was how Shiro had countlessly restrained himself to the point that he wouldn’t even try to utilize what had been offered to him. Sometimes, the leader did slip: seeking finger searching for entrance or slobbery tongue licking the collar coiled around his neck before growling at the intrusion. It had never gone too far, however, as Shiro would always snap himself back to reality and with gritted teeth, asked him to touch his cock and finished the pain.

That was until today, until the day when he borrowed a dimensional cuff –from a curious Coran – to their bedroom when it was Shiro’s turn, asked the leader to close his eyes and locked his wrists together. Shiro’s face was priceless and he laughed when the leader stuttered and asked him to release him. He didn’t release him, just reminded him to use his Galra arm if he really wanted to free himself. It’s risky, taunting an Alpha in a rut. If it was Keith, he would definitely rip off the cuff, no matter how indestructible it should be - Alpha pheromones are scary. But with Shiro…who’s afraid to hurt him, afraid to use the Galra arm or establish his dominance over him, he assumed that their leader would never try and escape from the cuff.

Teasingly, he straddled Shiro, testing the water by grinding down on his clothed erection. A loud growl rumbled beneath Shiro’s chest and he purred in delight. That’s a nice reaction, he ground once more to hear the very same growl followed by a frustrated hiss as his reward. He’s quick to remove his shirt, enjoying the Alpha’s uncomfortable squirming as everything went beyond his control. Greedily, he ran his hand up the older man’s pecs as he pushed his tight shirt up to reveal them before kissing a trail down his abdomen until his lips found the line of hair disappearing beneath his tented pants. When he reached here, he dragged his ass down the older man’s thighs to his calves.

“Lance…”

There was a warning underneath that raspy, breathy beckon and the omega forced himself not to heed it. He’s here to serve the Alpha, not to submit to him. With experienced ease, he slipped his fingers beneath the equally tight pants, stroking down to reach the throbbing member. Shiro rolled his eyes the moment his fingers touched his shaft, a startled gasp escaped the older’s lips. 

Used to doing this by now, he swiped a thumb over the tip, snickering when Shiro growled at him, barking another order to release the cuff. “If I let you take control, you would settle for my pleasure, not yours,” he murmured, pulling back the foreskin over the sensitive head, “…and I want you to let all of that go and use me, find out what feels ten thousands times better than a handjob or blowjob, please yourself instead of merely satisfying my libido” his other hand was popping the button of Shiro’s pants, ignoring the grunt.

“No- you don’t need to if it hurts, Lance-”

“But I want to and you need this!” he insisted, pulling the pants down in quick succession, his mouth quivered at the sight which greeted him. Shiro’s cock was angry red, pulsing furiously between his fingers and all he wanted at that moment was just to shove that powerful weapon up his ass. Damn that Omega instinct of his…

He leaned down and kissed the tip just to hear the hitch of breath from the other followed by a stream of muffled curses. “Remember the rules?” he grinned when he pulled out a funky wrapped condom from his own pants, “…though you shouldn’t worry since I’d be the one doing everything today” unceremoniously he ripped the packet and threw the wrapper somewhere in Shiro’s bedroom floor. 

It was adorable how Shiro became extremely tense to control himself from taking the job out of Lance’s hands. The way his chest heaved when he rolled the rubber over his cock was especially pleasing to see and Lance wasted no time to slather it with the lube. In one pull, he took off his pants, revealing his own arousal. Just for show, he raised his hips, slipped a hand beneath his own boxer and reached his fluttering hole to check.

He had prepared himself, of course, tried and coaxed those weak organs of his to produce enough hormones for him to slick his entrance. It was still wet, thankfully and he pushed two fingers just to keep it stimulated enough. Gracelessly, he took off his last cloth and after making sure that Shiro was watching, he pulled himself up and positioned the cock to press against his entrance. 

“Lance…” another warning from the black paladin that he proceeded to ignore in favor to find the most comfortable position in the universe. With his knees sandwiching Shiro’s hips, he licked his lips and braced himself on Shiro’s shoulder.

“Shiro…” he replied with a playful smirk and slowly, let the erection breached him. 

Big…that’s what his first thought was. Even the head was big and it’s only getting bigger as he descended further, letting his body swallowed the length. “Oh…dio-gods, you’re- are there more of you???” he glanced down where they were joined and sure enough, he was only halfway through. 

How…how the fuck did he fit all of this monstrosity inside his mouth before?

“I…I told you that your hand is enough…” breathed Shiro, inhaling sharply when Lance gyrated his hips to let his dick slip further in. It’s thick, very thick and he couldn’t imagine how Shiro’s knot would feel like inside his ass – which was stupid, he wouldn’t be able to take that for sure without help. For once, his body worked hard enough that his produced slick didn’t stop, easing the process that much. His knees were trembling and his grip on Shiro’s shoulders resembled more like desperate clawing now. 

Lance lifted his face to see Shiro’s reaction and he smirked proudly when the man’s face contorted in carnal pleasure, “Feels good?” he asked smugly. There’s this certain look on Shiro and Lance was not ready by what the man had in mind. Without warning, Shiro thrust his hips upward, sliding in deeper. 

It was too much that he felt like his breath had just been robbed away from him at once.

“You want to get fucked that badly, Lance?” Shiro’s voice plunged into that heavy, hoarse tone, notifying him that he’s done it, he broke that last chain holding Shiro back “…then so be it…” 

Shiro might not be able to use his hands, but he had two powerful legs to utilize, which he used to push Lance all the way down until he’s seated on his lap, taking everything to the base. And gods it was so big, huge even, his body instantly craved it. It stretched him in all the right way, pushing against his wall snugly – and painfully, he noted with a slight grimace that he quickly hid. He scrabbled to gain balance, tipped forward until both his hands pressed against Shiro’s chests. 

Shiro laughed, deep and rough with lust, “Feels good?” he asked, shooting back the complacent question Lance had asked before. His lips quirked into a frown, snorting when Shiro smirked, “Oh, feeling in control now, mister tied-up-at-the-mo-nnnhh” he moaned, feeling that thick cock thrust inside him just narrowly as the legs wrapped around him pushed him back. 

It took him an embarrassingly long time to recover from the sudden stimulation, but when he did, he looked up at the older man and hissed, “Asshole…” only to receive another chuckle from the older man. 

“I’m just helping since you’re not doing what you’ve told me you’d do,” Shiro smiled this time, teasing, “…or was I wrong when I’ve heard that you’re going to do all the hard work?”

Lance huffed, “Yeah, yeah, alright, let me just…” he pushed himself away from Shiro’s chest, straightening his back as he tested the hot length inside him with a small roll of his hips. He almost preened with delight when Shiro grunted as he did so. The Alpha was quick to retaliate with a thrust of his hips though, and that little prideful moment quickly melted into pleasant jolt coursing through his nerves.

Blearily, he peered at Shiro’s frustrated face. He could feel the Alpha instinct screaming at him to surrender, trying to make him relinquish the control and submit completely. A part of him wanted that, to be completely, utterly under an Alpha’s dominance. He couldn’t help that longing, it’s a part of an Omega, with or without heat. 

The rest of him knew that surrendering meant telling Shiro explicitly who he actually is.

There’s no need for that…no need for the world to know that a failure of his species is a part of Voltron. 

Feeling another twitch of hips, the Omega grinned, whispered, “I’m going to move” and raised his hips.

It was amazing to bounce on Shiro’s length even when his knees were crying at him in pain. Every time he dropped his hips, it felt like Shiro only get bigger. Not to mention how good he sounded – groaning and panting on his ears as Lance’s nails found purchase on Shiro’s back, leaving scars that would definitely stay. They sounded so wet, skin slapping against skin as he continued without a care. Hey, he’d feel the sore tomorrow whether he moved or not today so might as well just enjoy everything, right?

With a heavy grunt, Shiro shifted his hips right when he slid down. It’s a new angle and, oh, fuck, it allowed that hot hard cock to slam against his prostate straight on. That high-pitched sound would be embarrassing if he wasn’t currently lost between the pure, overwhelming musk of Alpha and sensual pleasure.

“Is that-”

“Don’t move!” he growled unconsciously out of panic.

Which…was another horrible mistake to do to an Alpha in a rut because by the next second, he found himself being shoved into the bed, face down with his (empty) ass up and a hazed Shiro behind him, “No…” the Alpha growled, commanding and, gods, that calloused hand on the small of his back just-

Wait…

“Wha-” he managed unintelligently, brain barely registering that Shiro’s hands were free and one of them was pressing hard enough to leave bruises on his back. “You’ve gone too far, Lance…” was growled at him before Shiro pushed in with one single powerful thrust, which sent him reeling. Stars exploded behind his eyelids as he moaned shamelessly at the sheet, slipping into his mother tongue without thinking. The Alpha did not stop, pistoning his hips in erratic angles until his throat burnt with ‘please’ and ‘there’. Once Shiro found that bump of bubbling nerves again, that’s when Lance forgot where they were and why they were there.

He didn’t know when exactly that he came down from his high, but Shiro was in front of him when he woke up from his trance with a worried look adorning his handsome face. “Thirsty?” he asked sheepishly. Lance gave him a throaty, “Parched” and the Alpha was quick to give him a water packet. His hands were shaking when he received the beverage, but he refused Shiro’s offer to hold it for him and tried not to drop it when he sucked on the straw.

“We…shouldn’t do that again…” Shiro started, a slightly mellowed scent drifted from him – a smell of guilt. 

Lance snorted at that sentence, “Nope can do, dad, we’re totally going to do that again” he winked. 

“I… _almost_ knot you, Lance! You’re unconscious and too-” came the stressed reply from the Alpha before he choked on the last word, “…If you think I could hold back next time, then you might want to cross me out from the contract for the rest of our lives in space!”

He winced at his tone, disappointed in himself for letting the Alpha leader of his pack to feel this distressed, “Hey, hey, look at me, Shiro, here,” he nudged Shiro’s cheek until the dark-haired Alpha looked at him, “…do you still feel the need to fuck anything that move?” 

Shiro shook his head.

“Am I knotted? Did you knot me?”

Again, Shiro shook his head, vigorously this time.

“Then we’re doing it again” 

“Lance-”

His palms were sweaty and gods know what else was clinging there, but he stayed there, covering Shiro’s mouth with his hand, “I trusted you, Shiro and look where it got me?” he smiled wider, “…a chance to ride a giant cock and getting fucked mercilessly by a walking daddy dream material”

There was a muffled protest and a blush beneath his palm and Lance just resumed his teasing, praising Shiro’s toned chest and not-so-stiff legs until the black paladin gave up, accepting the praise with a nod or a muddled agreement. 

If after that, the leader was less composed when they’re sharing his rut, Lance would chalk it up as his win and lose himself, pretending for that moment, that he could truly serve their leader as a good Omega.


	3. The Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance actually liked being Hunk's best friend, that title made him warm and proud. Unfortunately, this became a hindrance when he wanted to help his best friend in his rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing Warning: Hance

Scared. 

That’s how Hunk was when he offered his service to the softest Alpha in the whole entire galaxy. “You’re my buddy for years, this is weird, I am not doing that!” he kept on saying, stumbling on his feet when the overwhelming smell across the castle distracted him from focusing on the path he’s currently walking on. Not to mention the constant hard-ons that Hunk sported almost every morning in his rut.

“No means no, Lance, just this once I wouldn’t budge…” the yellow paladin hissed, swatting his petting hand away from his matted hair – a result of excessive sweating. It’s not like Lance got hurt from the rejection, but to let Hunk deal with the situation by himself would mean that the Alpha wouldn’t be able to function properly for the rest of the week and everyone had been eyeing him to do something about it – him, a ‘Beta’ serving as the pack Omega. They needed both the cook and engineer of Voltron, especially in this busy week. Pidge had hinted it times and times between their food goo breakfast and her own chattering over numbers and formulas for prototype Lance didn’t understand to enhance their detection device.

 

“Look, I’ve seen Alpha in a rut without help before, and no, I wouldn’t subject you to that kind of sick torture when I am perfectly capable of helping you” he took hold of the mechanic’s arm, earning a flinch from the bigger male. Since it was not an outright rejection, Lance took it as an acceptance –or at least that Hunk had caved into his offer – and started to drag him to his room.

Only that, they were not moving.

“Hunk?” he asked, surprised that he sounded weak and hesitant.

His best friend was standing his ground, averting his eyes from Lance’s searching -hurt- gaze, “Sorry…Lance, but this… _this_ is the only thing that I would refuse you to see out of me…” and he sounded so…determined and resolute – more…‘Alpha’ than he usually would when he gently rejected his offer to hang out. 

Oh…

He loosened his grip from Hunk and let go, eyes downcast as he listened to the stuttering footsteps of the yellow paladin slowly leaving him. His mind is a buzz, – _Hunk had called him by his name_ – clouded, filled with refusal to believe that he had just been rejected vehemently. 

“Oh no…no! Nope!” he hissed through gritted teeth, gathering the last bit of his raw guts.

He is an Omega, albeit a broken one so there’s no way he’d let his best partner suffered through the rut alone.

Even if he’d be hated or possibly subdued by force, he’d help his pack.

And he did – stormed into the kitchen where the Alpha was trying to _bake_ his rut off. 

It’s a sight though, seeing his usually mellow best friend pounding at the strange colored dough with all his strength. They should be thankful that Altean kitchen counter is as tough as it looks to withstand such continuous and relentless unnecessary assaults. The abrupt stop prompted him to halt his step, biting his lip when Hunk didn’t even turn his head to see him,

“The answer is still no, buddy…”

Well, at least he’s not as tense as before. Good…

He didn’t dare approach closer though, toeing the invisible line that the Alpha made, “You do know I wouldn’t force you to accept my offer, right?” there was a mirth in Hunk’s snort, but it hurt his heart nonetheless. “I know…” he eventually said, still not meeting his eyes as his fist punched the dough softly, “…it’s just…I’m afraid of losing my only best friend if I simply went with my instinct”

“Of course not!” he answered almost too quickly, “…we’ll still be best bud for life!”

“Last I heard, best buds don’t fuck one another” Hunk snapped, uncharacteristically testy. Two ticks later, the yellow paladin groaned and ran a hand over his face. The rut must be getting to him that much for it to affect even his patience – an inseparable part of Hunk. “Sorry…I’m…-” another groan, frustration edging closer to his voice.

He’d seen Hunk in a rut before, even if it was just a glimpse. Back in the Garrisson: both Alpha and Omega each have their own special room to spend their respective rut or heat in. It’s located at both ends of East and West wings of their building to prevent anybody to spend it together except if they are officially mated together. Hunk had forgotten about his schedule once and had almost jumped the new Omega in their basic engineering exam day if Lance hadn’t jumped in. 

After he promised to remind Hunk of his schedule should the Alpha be too preoccupied, they both became partners in no time.

“Yeah, I know,” replied Lance easily, “…though I wouldn’t be worthy of the title: your best bud if I don’t help you”

Hunk was silent afterward, a small victory for Lance since he seemed contemplative. They stayed like that for ten minutes at least: him staring at Hunk’s hunched back as the Alpha deliberated his options. Then suddenly, he spoke in a much quieter voice, “Would you promise me one thing, Lance?” 

“Anything, buddy”

“You’d stop if I say so, tell me if it hurts even if it’s just a bit and…punch me if I’ve gone too far” 

Lance snickered, “Those are three requests you asked, but since most of them go well with my own rules then sure, I’ll promise you”

A strong arm grabbed his own thinner one and he’s being dragged away from the sad-looking dough into the long, winding hallway of the castle ship.

Hunk’s room is a bit…cluttered.

The engineering genius had never had the time to tidy every parts and screw he’s assembling into contraption inside his room. Most of his tools were placed in neat order though, despite how haphazard it looked. Hunk kicked a few bolts out of the pair’s way before releasing him right beside the bed, gesturing for him to sit down. The Alpha tottered to the attached toilet, closing the door behind him.

After two minutes, which was full with loud muffled self-reassurance from the locked restroom, he finally slipped out; wary and nervous all at once before a tube of something familiar was shoved to his hand. He snickered when Hunk tried to make it methodical, explaining that he would have to prep by himself as per what his rule had stated and he could do it inside the toilet while he, himself would stay _right here_ on his bed. 

Accepting the tube, he winked and made sure to sway his hips for show before he entered the toilet. To differ it from the communal shower near the training room, the toilet which each paladin has in their room has the simplest basic furniture. The only absence tool is just the shower itself while a porcelain –or…something akin to porcelain- bowl of toilet and a sink are presence to cater to your sudden midnight need.

It’s funny…

When he first met Hunk and they both became quick friend –and eventually, life best partners – he had promised never to get into any kind of physical relationship with him. He’s the first Alpha he’d encountered in the Garrison who had immediately come to his help when the group of Betas started calling him his old nickname. 

_“Yeah, sure you smell odd for a Beta,” the Samoan had said, patting his shoulder frantically as a gesture of comfort, “…but it’s mild sweet instead of cloying. I’d rather smell you than the muffled scent of a Beta. And unlike Omega, yours is calming instead of arousing so it’s like butter and toast, it complemented each other”_

Maybe that was a blurt, something that Hunk didn’t want to voice out loud, but did it anyway out of panic to cheer him up. He appreciated his help at that time, even playfully flirted with the Alpha – who laughed instead of reprimanding him and even went along with his joke for quite a while before nervously stopping it once they arrived at their class.

To think that he’d go against his words just for the sake of Voltron and this war they’re caught in.

Nudging the specific body part to work properly this time was harder than it should. Not that he doesn’t love his best friend, no. It’s just, what Hunk had said before, about fucking your best friend, once that finally settled into his brain fully, he realized that, yes, it sounded wrong.

Walking out off the toilet without his pants triggered a hiss from Hunk and he flinched as it almost sounded like a rejection and his instinct immediately told him to make up with the Alpha as fast as he can-

“Is…is this okay?” he asked and nearly slapped himself for sounding so scared, so broken.

Hunk swallowed, visibly nervous, “It’s okay…it’s just…surprising…” and he had sounded so unlike his best friend, he had to blink twice to see if the image would bleed into nothingness. He took a hesitant step toward the Alpha, relieved when he didn’t flinch. Still, he took his time approaching the bed so he wouldn’t scare him. 

Plopping himself on the bed, he was not ready when the taller male pounced on him. The tension immediately broke after that, as he felt what he didn’t expect he would ever touch of his own best friend pressed against his hip. Hesitation melted, he reached down between them and took hold of it through the scratchy material of their standard underwear, noting how big and eager it was as it twitched in his hands. 

“Oh…oh…oh wow…huh, that’s-” Hunk choked on his own spit when he gave it a test squeeze, “…I didn’t expect that to be…oh, that sensitive?” and he sounded so lost as if he’s getting his first ever handjob. Well, he’d never seen Hunk with anyone before so it might be not too far off from his guess. He couldn’t wrap everything around his fingers, but he made it up by running his palm back and forth over the entire length, “Never gotten a handjob before?” he voiced out teasingly.

The furious blush suddenly rising on Hunk’s face was the last thing he needed to see during this procedure, “Seriously? Really, am I the first to have some of this weapon of mass destruction in my hand?” he emphasized his words by thumbing the wet slit, earning a loud yelp from the Alpha, “…oh man, no wonder!” he cooed, tracing the shaft with a finger before finally, finally slipping his hand into the waistband of Hunk’s boxer.

Direct contact with the skin sent pleasant tingle down his spine – he finally would be doing something for his best friend– and almost too eagerly, he dipped further, touching the hot base before tracing it up to the veiny shaft and slowly wrapped his fingers around it. “Lance, don’t-” Hunk’s words were cut off when he twisted his wrist just right and pumped. “Wow, I’m…I’m I don’t think I can last that lo-oong!” a particular tug drawled his word and Lance snorted at how cute he had sounded.

“No, I’m serious, bro-”

“Dude! Don’t ‘bro’ me, I have your dick in my hand!” Lance cut in.

“Oh god, you have my dick in your hand!” replied Hunk frantically.

Just to spite him, he let his fingers slide up said dick and squeezed, pulling down the foreskin and swiped the exposed head. A pleased gasp rumbled Hunk’s chest and he raised a metaphorical eyebrow at this action. “What was that?” he crooned, a mischievous grin made way to his lips, as he pressed lightly once more at the drenched tip.

“No, don’t Lance, no-”

“Is that your…” he focused on the head now, swiping on the slit, slicking it with the beading pre-cum oozing from the tip, “…sensitive spot?” Hunk made a noise between a whimper and a kitten whine before grabbing his wrist, hazy eyes glinting in warning. His lips puckered to spell a stern ‘No!’ and Lance just spread his palm until one of his fingers could brush against the spot.

Hunk manhandled him afterward.

His hand was ripped off from beneath the boxer and the glaze over Hunk’s eyes changed drastically. The honey brown had disappeared and instead, the dark hazel had dilated wide to the point that his initial lighter color had gone. “I can’t…” gasped the Alpha, “…told you, I can’t hold-”

He met the crazed stare, grinning when their whole body shook as Hunk held on with that last bit of rationality he had. Lance broke it before it could build anymore, his free hand cupped the other’s cheek and as the Alpha’s scent rapidly filled the room, he gently said in a whisper,

“Use me…”

And he did.


	4. The Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything Lance would notice first with Pidge, that would be her confidence in what she could achieve. In her rut, however, her aggression hides something else...something so trivial, yet it bothers her so much. It reminds him that however genius and Alpha Pidge is...she's still a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing Warning:  
> Plance
> 
> or Pidge/Lance (I didn't know their official pairing name ;^;)

Surprisingly, Pidge got embarrassed over the simplest thing.

She wasn’t embarrassed to pull him away from training while announcing that he’s booked for the rest of the day nor was she shy when they stumbled into her messy room and she shoved him to the bed before straddling him in one fluid motion. None of that at all. There was fire in her eyes, blazing in want and need as she started clawing at his clothes, ripping his armor and buried her nose to the dip between his collarbones once it was exposed to her eyes.

“H-hey, Pidgey, I haven’t-” his breath hitched when she bit down between his chests, hungry teeth and tongue pulling and lapping at his skin, “…geez, you’re ah, eager…” he didn’t fight, just let the shorter Alpha take what she needed while he just laid there, a willing tool for her to satisfy herself.

But no, he hadn’t prepared himself at all and if he let this continue-

Nope!

“I know I’m irresistible, but please, I have no self-lubrication to ease your finger,” he said softly, “…let me just prepare myself, okay?” 

“Don’t need to…I wouldn’t touch…that…” muffled Pidge to his stomach, her fingers traveled downward to pull at the plate over his thighs and pelvis. This pulled a frown out of him. An Alpha in a rut is extremely affectionate over whoever they’ve chosen to spend their rut with. To not please the other would either bring that feeling of inadequacy or seriously demoralize their confidence in sexual prowess. Even though Pidge is a female Alpha, she wouldn’t be excluded from that urge as well. Besides, some female Alpha gets off from ‘fucking’ their mate, there’re toys for that – not that he knew if there’s anything of that nature here in space. At least there's lube to help her 'penetrate' him with her fingers if she really wished it.

Before he could do anything to convince Pidge that, no, she might need to touch him there, deft fingers pried his armor off in no time, leaving his lower half covered only in his skin-tight suit, which didn’t hide anything at all. A warm hand palmed over his erection and he couldn’t stop that whine from slipping out. He closed his eyes, enjoying the ministration the Alpha was giving him. Judging from how furiously he’s being worked, Pidge must’ve been affected quite greatly by the rut to act purely based on instinct.

He made to take off her armor and that…that was how he found out that Pidge… didn’t like that one bit.

Smaller she might be, but an Alpha is an Alpha and his strength is nothing against their overloading pheromones. So it was nothing weird when he found both his hands pinned above his head. The odd part was a panicked Pidge glaring at him, gritting her teeth together while muttering, “No…” under her breath continuously.

“I couldn’t return your favor if you didn’t-”

“NO!” and it was spoken so vehemently out of an Alpha’s mouth that he shuddered under her. It’s a full-blown order from an Alpha, demanding him to obey and submit all at once and he quickly bit down on his own tongue to hold back that funny voice from stuttering out.

Calm, he needed to calm his mind. Pidge was in a rut, she didn’t have enough rationality to understand how far her order can affect him. He searched the younger’s face, studied the flush on her cheeks and the faint glint of shame in her eyes-

Shame? 

“Pidge…” he started, soft and gentle, earning a softened look from the Alpha as the Omega-like voice caressed over her, “…are you…uncomfortable?” he skittered over the word carefully so he wouldn’t strike where the Alpha is weak. Dark yellow eyes widened and Pidge fumbled to grab his zipper and pulled the eye down his lower stomach. The cold air was both a blessing and a curse on his arousal and he gasped as the temperature change proved to be too much after overheating in the training room. 

She didn’t hesitate, however, to grab his length –oh, gods, small, very much _female_ (Pidge’s!) fingers on his…dick – and started to squeeze. An unmanly scream escaped his mouth and he slapped a hand over his lips. “No-no, Pidge, no, we have to-” a moan of his own throat cut him off, “…hey, hey, HEY!” he finally shouted in that odd high-pitched voice. 

To his surprise, she actually listened and stopped, releasing him in the process. She might be flushed on the face and shaking with impatience, but she stopped nonetheless. Her hands shot to his shoulders and clenched hard, they possibly bruised him. Not that he’d care at the moment.

Now he needed to calmly explain how this whole contract works. How Alpha's rut should go in general, actually, that reciprocating is a thing and she would need him to actually have access to her skin to end her rut quicker-

“I… don’t like being exposed…” she hissed abruptly. 

That…was startling and he needed time to process what she had said.

When he felt her shaking and hyperventilating after that confession, the alarm in his head finally blared, “Okay, okay,” he stuttered, taking her face between his hands, “…breath, Pidgey, inhale- here, watch how I breathe and follow me, can you do that?” he swiped his thumb right below her eyes, wiping the tears which had started to drip from her eyes. She nodded furiously, dilated pupils watching him intently as he forced himself to practice the breathing exercise for Pidge to follow. At first, her breath quickened before it finally reduced to soft, whiny pants, which was slightly similar to what he's doing. A progress, an improvement, he sighed in relief.

Once he deemed her able to speak without having a panic attack, he gently retracted his left hand to hold her right one and drew circles on its back. “Can you speak to me about it?” he whispered soothingly. She blinked, nodded and clutched harder it actually made him wince. 

“It’s too soft, it’s too small, everything seems wrong even though the inside is _right_ ,” she babbled, her face hidden between her messy chocolate bangs, “…I’m an Alpha, I know that, but each time I tried to…function as one with this tiny, minuscule body when I’m in a rut, it’s just…” she cut herself to bury her face on his neck. Not to bite his scent gland, but as that natural call to calm herself with his scent, nothing more. 

This was one of the negative effects of an Alpha pack to its member: that feeling of being incompetent sexually as you stand beside what seemed to be a line of perfectly virile Alpha. Pidge is prideful, very much so, and she’s not afraid to show how smart and strong she is through snarky remarks and knowing glare. She isn’t embarrassed with her size, that wasn’t the case in this sudden lapse of confidence. 

It was how she could satisfy a possible mate with her body. How could she satisfy him (his ‘Beta’ needs) with her smaller body and lack of things to shove into him?

Gently as if calming a child, he let his hand land on her head, carding through her short lock, “There’s nothing wrong with you, you’re doing so good so far, Pidge, can you smell that I’m pleased?” he murmured softly, releasing more of that calming scent he could let out –and it is _diminutive_ compared to how strong a functional Omega could release- and was relieved when the Alpha made an agreeing sniff right over his collared scent gland, “…that was all you. All your strong Alphaness which makes me swoon like a damsel in distress”

A snort and a deep inhale, “Damsel in distress would suit you with how many times we have to get your ass out of trouble…” she muttered to his neck, followed by a snicker, “…yeah, I can smell your…arousal, it’s weird” 

Lance was just glad that she's willingly pressed against where he smelt the strongest, “It’s not weird, it’s just you being an awesome Alpha and your nose being useful,” he laughed, thrilled that she bounced back faster than he thought, “… don’t ever think so lowly of your body or inexperience, Pidgey, every Alpha has their own strength, you included, and you’re definitely one of the best I’ve had the honor to know…”

When Pidge finally pulled away, she showed him a mischievous grin, “Of course I know that Lancey,” she winked cheekily–oh, that signature move of his looks good on her- “…now, are we ready to get back to the weird sex thing or not?” 

“Hey, it’s your rut, do you want to do the ‘weird sex thing’?” he retorted and quickly added, “…in your own pace little Alpha, I don’t want you to get all panicky again, okay?”

Pidge’s smile after that was feathery soft and, yeah, _yes_ , she does know what she’s doing despite her self-doubt in her sexual prowess.


	5. The Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are rules for Keith, really? 
> 
> Lance struggled a lot just to keep that hot-head rival of his calm down enough not to fly straight to the enemy front, now the universe expected him to ensure that Keith followed _his_ rules?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should warn you about this pairing, because this is my actual OTP so...
> 
> Pairing Warning: Klance

Keith is an unstoppable force of nature. 

If everyone else plays by the rules, even their most esteemed leader – then someone else is prone to be less than enthusiastic to follow the rules whatsoever. 

That person is Keith.

Keith is stubborn, too stubborn to let himself be controlled by the normal rules of society. The red paladin took what he offered without hesitation, almost ripping him apart for his impatience to finish and by the gods, the Alpha must’ve not known how to hold back because the next day, he literally couldn’t sit up. Not even on his own bed, let alone his lion cockpit to fend off the Galra as all he could feel were just his sore hips and bruised butt.

He pleaded for Keith to be a little considerate when he needed him during rut, but the hothead just told him that the faster they finished, the quicker he could get back to his training and back to the Red Lion cockpit. This made him upset and exclaimed that he needs his own behind to actually sit and move in the Blue Lion too for Voltron to work. Keith did apologize after each...intercourse, but not even once had he stopped doing so, opening him up with his dick restlessly. His weak protest went as useful as a scratch against steel brick. 

With Keith, Lance had never ever forgotten to shove the condom first before he’s thrown to the bed and prayed to every god in the universe that the Alpha wouldn’t knot him.

The first time Keith took him by his offer, they were two quintats away from infiltrating a Galran base. Rut lasted for about four to six quintats so Keith scribbled his name on the schedule he put up on his door without hesitation. “It’s for the good of the team” he had murmured to Lance and before the blue paladin could react, he was already pushed onto his back, pants tangled on his ankles while two fingers not belonging to him, were inside him.

“Why are you wet-“

At least he asked the logic behind his preparation. A Beta shouldn’t be wet like an Omega and the glint in Keith’s eyes were searching, purple eyes narrowing as he put the metaphorical two and two together inside his mind. Lance decided to throw the curveball to lead him away from the actual truth.

“I’ve prepped,” he said as nonchalantly as he could with fingers curling inside his wet heat, “...nnhh- I think I, ahh, spent half the tube to get _this_ slicked”

Keith frowned at that, third finger slipping in after, “Really?” he breathed to his ear before taking a deep inhale right under his jaw, dangerously near his gland, teeth clanking against his collar, “...your smell wanted to tell me otherwise...” 

“No!” he cut in, “...neck is a no go, Keith, you‘ve read the contract and rules!“

There was an irritated click of tongue, but the Alpha pulled away nonetheless. Not two minutes later, his face was buried into the pillow with his back arched and Keith was inside of him, moving as fast as inhumanly possible. It was intense and everything felt too hot, too quick, just too much for his poor weak body -goddammit why couldn’t his pheromones be on the right level for once to ease this process. 

Thankfully, Keith had obeyed the condom rule and wore one during their coupling.

Keith didn’t do foreplay for too long – he knew that this was just a need for release, an effective way to stop the four Alphas from trying to fuck each other and possibly sparked genocide in the pack. Lance had offered himself as means to shorten the rut, to let himself be taken in place of the other because his dynamic allows him to at least do so (actually his dynamic’s role is to do so, but alas...). He’s okay with this arrangement, far too okay than he should be.

Besides, doing so made him feel more...useful. Keith used him to stop his rut and it worked perfectly. It’s as if, in a way, he could _do_ what his role demands him to do. 

With Shiro, he needed to persuade the father figure of the group that even though this looked morally wrong, it was fine. While Hunk had been his best friend, it was for the very same title that he had refused to use him. It took time and persuasion, but he managed to convince his best friend though it didn’t stop Hunk to try and divert their coupling into anything else. Pidge hadn’t hesitated to use him, but sometimes she needed reassurance and coddling due to her age and inexperience– something which reminded him of his lack of strength in calming Alphas efficiently.

So Keith straight up sex was actually a blessing. They didn’t question one another nor that Keith needed convincing or reassurance. He took what he could and he was not afraid to do so. Like a deal of silence, an agreement that this was all just a contract; with terms and conditions under the guise of saving the universe.

It did not, however, prepare Lance for Keith’s sharp senses.

He smelt Lance better than any Alphas, even told him in explicit detail how he smelt like -fresh lemon and summer rain- “Omega...” was once slipped past Keith’s lips and he gasped, shaking wildly under such powerful call from an Alpha. His lips were thoroughly bitten afterward as he restrained himself from answering the call and beg like an Omega would.

They don’t need to know a half-assed Omega is a part of their pack, so why should he admit that.

Keith seems to forget that after every rut so he didn’t find it in himself to stop the Alpha. It’s a sick indulgent of his to stroke that Omega part of him. That thought of, ‘Oh, I’m being good for my Alpha...’ is both sickening and satisfying. 

It did make him feel guilty, using the Alpha without his consent, but to admit this satisfaction would mean admitting that he’s an Omega – one who’s so broken that even with being in constant presence with these four Alphas, none of them can tell.

That’s also why he wasn’t surprised when Keith had come back from the Blade trial, confessing that he’s half Galra. It matches with how sharp his sense of smell is or how fierce he was in bed. Galra seems uninhibited when it comes to showing off their strength and Keith is every bit of a reckless show-off despite doing everything unconsciously – or instinctively, he would say.

The first rut after the revelation was…an experience. Nothing was changed from how Keith looked like. He looked the same from before with human body and limbs. Though his smell – he inhaled and gods, his head was dizzy- was amped up to eleven and stayed like that for twenty-four seven during his rut. Despite his... _flaw_ , his nose works just like other Omega would and Keith scent was torturing his self-control.

That pure Alpha scent wafted in waves, sending his inside topsy and turvy. It didn’t elevate his hormones to an equal level with that of an Omega in heat, but it did make him feel slightly flushed every day, warmer than he should be and sweaty until his shirt was drenched grossly he had to ditch his jacket. This stimulation weakened him greatly though, working his body to its fullest.

So when Keith actually pulled him to end his rut, he was lost in the Alpha’s overwhelming presence to remember how to prepare himself properly. Thrown into his bed, he was stunned to silence when the half Galra loomed over him, panting as he ripped his shirt to pieces and pulled down his pants without hesitation or permission. It’s only when a slightly sharper than usual finger was prodding around his rim that he remembered. 

With a shriek, he yelled at the Alpha to stop and let him go. Keith didn’t bother to do so, just shoved one finger in and his breath stuttered in shock. His hole was damp, not soaked thoroughly, but moist. Not quite pliant, but soft enough to accommodate the slide of that one finger. But…but how? His mind shifted as he tried to remember the last time he could get slick out of him without preparation - which was never - yet here he was, somewhat wet like an Omega in pre-heat.

“You’ve already fingered yourself…” breathed Keith to his ear, snapping his attention back to the finger in his ass, exploring around, “…drier than you usually did though”

Oh…oh no, was this because of the insane amount of Alpha pheromones that Keith emitted? That one which should induce heat to normal Omega? Lance gasped when the digit crooked, stroking his wall in a way his fingers wouldn’t be able to, no, no, focus! – since Keith had overdosed him with activating agents, his body worked extremely hard to react and supplied him with more than what he usually produced, thus giving him enough number to barely graze the beginning of a heat.

That was why his body felt weak.

A particularly hard thrust from two fingers -when did he push the other? – broke his train of thought to nothing but pleasure. He felt particularly sensitive, slick quickly being produced and slithered out of him in amounts he couldn’t recall had ever been made by his body. A faint tingle of fear stung him and in a moment of trepidation, he tried to push Keith away. His struggle was met with resistant in kind, “Lance…” the Alpha growled his name in return, reprimanding, and he instinctively whined in submission.

Knowing that it’s futile, he managed to force Keith to at least listen to him and grab several condoms - one wouldn't be enough. The very least he could do was having a protected sex if the Red Paladin wasn’t conscious enough to grant him a moment to prepare. He could deal with the aftermath later, once his head was clear enough to make excuses.

The slide of the Alpha’s larger cock into him was amazing. It left him breathless as his fear was fucked out of him with every thrust, replacing it with pure ecstasy at how he was filled and stretched and oh, gods, how he wished his pheromones could stay this high whenever he deals with any paladins in rut. Gone was his self-preservation – the only thing left in him was just that natural need to please and confidence that he would be able to satisfy the Alpha.

It’s nothing he’d ever felt before and for that moment he could pretend that he’s an actual Omega without blemish. 

And Keith used him to his pleasure, took him countless times until he came and came, both cum and pre pooled on his stomach.

That night, they both didn’t know whether he was knotted or not. Both didn’t care though as they got lost in the rawest form of needs.

For a while, Lance craved that moment to repeat itself, needed that reassurance of his role again, but Keith was lost to him when Shiro disappeared. And he knew that the young Alpha needed reassurance of his role as a leader more than his need to stroke his own ego.

So he stayed put and held him. 

He’d be Keith’s stabilizer so the Alpha wouldn’t be lost in his own self-doubt. It’s okay if it’s him who was lost, he didn’t need to be pampered as an Omega. It was enough to be their rock, their rationality, and home to come back to.

Everyone in the universe needs Voltron. He wouldn’t rob them of that just because he couldn’t hold back that type of selfishness.

He wouldn't.


	6. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a pairing warning, just a little small warning that I have not watched the fifth season of Voltron so I didn't know what the heck Lotor is doing in Allura's castleship. I'm just guessing he's there to join in the fun. If there's a Krolia tag, later on, that means I've added her due to getting spoiled....
> 
> And also because she looks good. And important to Keith so I apologize for any inaccuracies this story might have.

“Why do you have no heat, paladin of Red?”

Was a question that Lotor had asked him as if it’s a normal session of twenty questions. He blinked, startled and also bemused that Lotor had actually asked that question right in front of everyone else. Second dynamics are not an open discussion topic material back on earth. It usually is spoken in private conversation, where no prying ears could listen in. Yet here was Lotor, asking question out in public eyes as if it’s a simple, “Where’s the toilet?”

Their leader –who smelt strange for Shiro – coughed to gain their attention and held it awkwardly with his shifting gaze as he spoke carefully, “Heat is an Omega thing, Prince Lotor, you do know well that humans have second dynamics like Galra and Lance is not an Omega, so heat is not something he’d…uh, suffer from” 

There was a snort from prince Lotor, derisive and mocking, “A Beta? With that smell?” and with a quick move, he had grabbed him by the waist and pressed his nose to his collared neck for a whiff. Caught off guard, he let out a yelp, hands shooting up to grab the Galran prince’s head. His effort was fruitless though as Lotor easily grabbed both his wrists and pulled, prompting him to stumble and fall to his chest.

Surprisingly, Pidge reacted first, aiming her bayard at the Galran prince, frowning deeply in disgust, “Release him!” she hissed, her smell exploded in fury. Hunk followed her lead, the heavy gun looked light in his grip when he pointed it at them, “Don’t judge him from his smell!” he shouted, nose flaring as his own scent started to drift aggressively in the air. Shiro stood calmly by their side, though the Alpha leader seemed agitated as well. If Keith was here, he might have asked this guy for a fight, no, he’ll go straight to a fight without announcing it.

“Must you Alphas monopolize this poor Omega- wait, no,” ignoring the threat of literal death, Lotor inhaled deeply right on the juncture of his neck, prompting a meek ‘eep’ out of his lips, “…you’ve all defiled him! This is interesting…to know that all the paladins of Voltron have the same Omega”

Hunk showed a terrifying accuracy when one bullet grazed the half Galra’s shoulder. 

Lotor did release him in the end, raising both his palm as a gesture of capitulation, though his eyes had never left him. A strange sort of fascination fleeted on his face and Lance shuddered to think that the Galra had yet to let this matter go. They already had a shaky agreement with Lotor - despite how much Allura hated Galra, he’s still an Altean at the same time – with this, the rest of the paladins had kept constant watch of him every time he reached even two meters from Lance.

It’s warming to see that the whole Alpha pack cared for him that much at first, but it’s starting to feel suffocating instead.

They constantly needed to see him, checking on his person every few minutes, and rarely let him out of their sight. They even convinced Allura to grant them access to the camera right across the door to his room and he’s pretty sure that Pidge stayed up late to both do her own work and keep watch at the same time. 

“For the last time, I don’t need constant babying, guys, I can handle him just fine!” he snapped at them when he found them pretending to do their own thing right in front of the public shower room. Seriously, Pidge shouldn’t even be here in the men’s side of the changing room!

They tried to reason with him, spluttering excuses and pouting when he reprimanded them. Shiro tried to tell him that they were only doing this for his sake, that they wouldn’t let Lotor do as he pleases to him. Lance just snorted at that and told them how Allura had that under her bag just simply by establishing rules for the Galran prince. ‘Paladins are off limits’ that was what she said basically in a much more complicated choice of wording, but yes, she wouldn’t tolerate the prince getting handsy in the castleship.

And when it comes to the wellbeing of her precious paladins, well, Allura never kids around about that.

To his credit, Lotor hadn’t approached him after that offhand question, recognizing the sudden protectiveness from all the Alphas in Voltron pack and wisely stalled his hands. This actually earned him a sliver of Lance’s trust, which followed by Hunk’s and Pidge’s, and probably – a big maybe – Shiro’s. The prince did appreciate their small portion of trust and continued to keep it, staying at a distance from the pack’s Beta and not even once asked him about being an Omega anymore.

That enthralled gaze, however, was still there. As if he’s waiting for a chance to ask further questions. He would deplore the day when Lotor finally cracked, but for as long as the prince played nice, he wouldn’t hate the guy. Beside, Lotor wasn’t a bad companion when the half-Galra wanted to, which was most of the time. He could hold a normal conversation at the very least. Lance could even joke around with the guy as he’s not as stiff as most Galra he knew.

But of course, once he’s comfortable enough with Lotor, that’s when he finally popped the question to him, out of nowhere. 

“As I thought, you, are an Omega, Red Paladin,” he remarked casually and before he could retort with a spluttered denial, Lotor shushed him with a finger on his lips, “…you are so different from any Omega I’ve met with your muted smell and apparently no heat” he didn’t seem disgusted by it, just fascinated and curious. 

With a dismayed pull of his lips, he tugged Lotor’s hand from his mouth, “Well sorry if I have no Omega smell because I am not one!” he snapped, folding his arms as he scooted just a tad further to keep his distance. The Galran prince snorted, “No, no, I _know_ how an Omega smell like, one of my…former crew is, was an Omega,” he stated calmly, “…humans might have second dynamics and their own Alpha, but I assume that their senses aren’t as strong as Galra’s”

Lance gritted his teeth; conflicted. That inner Omega in him swelled for being acknowledged by an Alpha. The other part of him just set off in panic, blaring alarm across his mind as it urged him to deny the accusation, to fix this tangled web of misunderstanding. He heeded the order from the latter, knowing the former would only encourage the base idea inside Lotor’s head.

“No, no, your highness, I am not an Omega” he wagged his finger at the prince’s face. Lotor chuckled at this antic, smirking at him instead as he clicked his tongue, “You’re afraid they find you out, aren’t you? You fear what those people you have to save would say about Voltron if an Omega is among them, one without heat and faulty smell”

There were bitter bile clogging his throat, but Lance didn’t care, “Why would I be afraid of being accused of something I am not?” he croaked out, less confidence than he should be. Again, Lotor chuckled, guffawed even, “You are indeed afraid, Red Paladin, so afraid, I can smell it from your scent” his eyes fell to the collar around Lance’s neck, prompting him to slap a hand over his scent gland, conscious of the glare Lotor was giving him. 

His breathing picked up, fingers gripping tighter around his neck, “Stop looking!” he reprimanded, “…I don’t care if you’re a prince or not I will kick your royal ass if you keep on pointing that leery gaze at me” there’s that chuckle again and he felt the budding anger gripping his chest.

Lotor’s smirk stayed to his dismay, the Galran seemingly amused by his threatening retort, “You fascinated me, actually, I’ve never seen nor met an Omega like you. You should be proud, Red Paladin, you are one of a kind” 

It was a genuine praise – a sincere praise from an Alpha. 

One of a kind? He’d never thought of himself as that. Odd, maybe, bizarre, most likely, but one of a kind… _special_ , the only Omega with this kind of body. 

“You’re preening…” remarked Lotor, still as amused.

He quickly schooled his expression back to that of irritation and willed the happy keen back to his throat, “I am not preening” he hissed. 

To his annoyance, Lotor just chuckled before giving him a pat on his head.

It was with great displeasure that he admitted how nice it was to feel Lotor’s fingers through his brown locks.

* * *

Lotor smelt strong that morning, almost similar to how Keith was.

He looked agitated as well, biting down on his lower lip as they ate their breakfast. Other Paladins had been glaring at the Galran prince, threats hanging at the tip of their growl. Lance just wrapped his neck with a scarf he borrowed from Allura that morning so he could occasionally bury his nose against the soft fabric when the smell felt too overwhelming.

Despite not being the member of his pack, he felt a tug to help the prince.

Strange…he wondered if this was normal for an Omega whenever they are in the presence of an Alpha in a rut. Or maybe it’s just him, trying really hard to feel like an Omega. He wouldn’t be surprised if it’s the latter though, he’d been craving that since Kei-

Nope. Not going there right now.

“Not looking so hot, huh, princeling?”

The glare he received wasn’t as friendly or amiable. He didn’t look angry, just uneasy and uncomfortable as if his skin was crawling in the slowest possible way it could. “I advise against speaking to me right now, Red Paladin, lest you really want your…fellow paladins to try and chop my head off” was his courteous reply. Lance shrugged, “Right now, everyone has considered you an ally, acquaintance at the very least, they wouldn’t really try that. Not openly, I guess” he supplied.

“So you offer sex to your ‘acquaintance’? Excellent, have you ever bedded a Galra before?” snapped Lotor, clearly irritated.

“Hey, I’m just offering help, no need to be touchy…and yes, actually, I _have_ bedded a Galra before” he snapped back, burying his nose back to the crook of his scarf from the sudden sharp boost in scent. He’s just trying to help, not picking a fight with the Alpha prince. 

A disbelieving look flitted across Lotor’s face as he gaped, trying to find words, “You-” he coughed to his fist, hazy eyes blinking rapidly as if to clear his sight, “…you meant to tell me that you had sex with a Galra and survive? With your body?”

Lance nodded, proud of himself. 

Something flickered across the prince’s face, bafflement and amusement battled to gain control. Then with a deep inhale, Lotor answered him, “You don’t know what would happen to you if you are exposed to Galra’s pheromone straight on, do you?” he spelled each word carefully and calmly; a surprise if Lotor was really at the verge of a rut.

No, he didn’t know.

“Duh, I had sex with them and nothing happened” 

“You could’ve died, Red Paladin”

What?

Apparently, whatever face he’s making was enough of a question that Lotor answered him in kind, “If I am not mistaken, Omega needs a lot of pheromones for them to have heat, no? That you lack this function means your organs aren’t used to producing it to reach that number,” he ignored Lance’s protest and thundered through, gaze stern and serious, “…A Galran Alpha produces a certain substance in their ‘fluid’, which would induce heat to any nearby Omega from any species. This substance exists in anything they secrete, from sweat to cum. It is a powerful tool for breeding”

“Your cum is aphrodisiac?” he blurted dumbly.

“An aphrodisiac, yes, one might say. And you said you survived accepting that?” 

He survived Keith.

“I’m still alive aren’t I?” 

Something akin to bemusement shifted into Lotor’s face as the Galra hummed curiously. He eyed him up and down, thoughtful before a comprehensive smirk played on his lips, “You’ve never sucked him off, haven’t you? You’ve never contacted with his cum straight on” 

That one did hit home and blush started to crawl up his neck.

“It’s…it’s none of your business what my _help_ consisted of” he managed to choke out.

His smirk didn’t disappear, it only widened until he wanted to punch that smug face. Eventually, the prince did look away, shuddering and shaking. That instinctual feeling under his chest thudded louder in return, “Are you really sure you don’t need help?” he offered once more; openly this time.

A single finger slipped inside his scarf and prodded his chin up, forcing him to face the half Galra, “I admit, you are easy on the eyes as an Omega,” the prince said in all his smug Alpha voice, “…but I do have a taste for my own kind, I’d rather have princess Allura than your pretty ass”  


The blush didn’t die down for quite a while, though after it did, he smacked Lotor on his shoulder and grumbled about the prince being typical, aiming for a princess. As his reward, Lotor actually laughed, released him and excused himself. Shakily, but firmly, as if he’s trying to show him that his help wasn’t needed. And he admired that self-control, being calm in a rut was one thing, staying cool beside an Omega during rut is another. Especially with how sharp Lotor’s nose is. 

It’s a respectful rejection, which said, “I appreciate your offer, but I politely declined” complete with a legit reason.

One of these days he would confront Lotor again. It seems like the Galra knows more about his body than himself. But right now, he should swallow that incompetence feeling down his throat again while they wait for Lotor’s rut to die down.


	7. The Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the universe
> 
> What can he say then? If he could really help the Blade then he'll be coming with Kolivan...shouldn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there are two alternatives in the draft for this chapter, but I went through with this one. If anyone is curious what other alternative was, it's...
> 
> ...at the end...

Since Lotor, he knew better than to stay near a Galra, lest he wanted anyone to sniff him out. Again. It’s enough that Lotor knew too much – though it relieved him that he at least have someone he could rely on now between the occupants in the castle of lions – he didn’t need the Blade to know his fucked up case as well.

Kolivan had stared though.

Really stared when they were doing mission together, rescuing planets from Galra’s hold and whatnots. The Blade leader just stared at him, seemingly too conflicted to say anything. Aside from their leader, he found the few Blade members, who followed him in mission were peering at him. Oh, yes, they were still wearing that stupid mask, but he knew they were looking beneath it, felt the sharp little jabs resulted from their glares. 

Though he likes to be the centre of attention, it upset him that he couldn’t tell what they were thinking. Those masks of theirs did an excellent job to hide their expression. Since they did the job well and those curious stares weren’t exactly affecting their mission, he didn’t really care if he’s secretly made it to the Blade’s gossip mill – did they even speak casually with one another? Besides, Kolivan seemed reluctant to speak about their opinion at his face. They are a secretive bunch after all.

That was why he’s surprised when Kolivan suddenly asked him a favour for the Blade.

“Me?” he asked, disbelieved, “...You sure you’re not just asking me to relay it to the princess?”

A frown appeared on the Galran face, “No...it is you who I seek, Red Paladin” he replied stiffly, yellow eyes narrowing in genuine confusion. He stared at the Blade leader in return, baffled that the Galra had sought him out specifically. They were in a conversation – away from the paladins and the princess inside Red. He had just offered himself to take one last sweep across the orbit surrounding the planet they’re going to get into when Kolivan had expressed his interest in accompanying him as well as checking the secure route himself.

As nonchalantly as he could, he gestured to himself, “Well, it’s not like I can go anywhere now. To what do I owe the pleasure of the venerable Blade leader company?” he said with what anyone might identify as a flirty grin. There was a twitch from Kolivan’s ear, so small, it would be missed had Lance threw his gaze somewhere else. 

“Are all Omega human...act like you do?” muttered Kolivan. 

Seeing that Kolivan didn’t even ask first hand to make sure that Lance is really an Omega like he had possibly smelt him to be, he guffawed and shook his head, “Nah, most human Omegas rarely dare to flirt so openly with any Alpha unless they want them to be their mate,” he saw Kolivan raised an inquiring eyebrow yet said nothing, “…not that…I am one of them…?” he replied, fiddling with Red’s control. An awkward cough followed and he fidgeted under the Alpha’s scrutinizing gaze. 

After what seemed to be forever, he finally said in an almost commanding tone that held Lance’s immediate attention, “ You are an Omega, Red Paladin, you couldn’t deny that. My Blade needs an unbound Omega. You seem to be an excellent candidate for it”

While Lance knew that Kolivan had meant the Blade of Marmora, he couldn’t stop the stupid snort from his lips when he heard the ambiguous sentence. Kolivan heard that and the Blade leader frowned, obviously bemused.

To save his dignity, he returned the question back, digging deeper, “And why would the Blade need an unbound _human_ Omega?” he emphasized on the human part, asking the second question subtly between the first. A small meteor orbited across their trek, though he easily steered Red clear from it. The Galra didn’t say anything though his yellow eyes were staring at the screen, as if he’s trying to find the correct words.

“It matters not if it’s human or Galra or any other race. What matter is you’re an Omega Paladin, unbound despite living between more than two Alphas – something most Omegas couldn’t do” replied Kolivan impassively, his gaze flicked toward his sapphire blue eyes in a sincere admiration. A blush spread rapidly across his cheeks under the Alpha’s praise. Omega pride urged him to puff his chest proudly, yet he coughed instead and flashed the Galra a wide smile, “I’m flattered you think so highly of me. But I truly am not what you’re looking for” he winked, earning him a wince.

Kolivan made a face, thoughtful, but also confused, “Your smell is that of an Omega, sometimes there’s a collar around your neck, usually when you’re out of your paladin armour – something only an unbound Omega would wear,” he could feel a hand on his shoulder, squeezing, a gesture for comfort, to uplift someone’s spirit, “…be proud of what you are Red Paladin, you are strong no matter what your role is”

The conviction in Kolivan’s sentence made him reconsider denying his accusation. He proceeded to awkwardly avert his gaze and murmured a muffled apology. Seeing that, Kolivan let out a growl of disapproval, “That is unnecessary. You must’ve good reason to hide it from your fellow paladins. I should be the one apologizing for my boldness” replied the Blade leader.

Red lurched forward for a brief second when Lance spluttered. He quickly gained control back, reassuring the lion that he’s fine, just startled. With a comforting rumble, Red settled, resuming his route. Lance turned back to what Kolivan had said. He had expected a chiding, not an apology. 

“So...why are you looking for me, specifically?” he asked, opting for a polite smile instead of his default apparently flirty one. If Lotor could find out that he’s an Omega by smell, then lying to Kolivan would be stupid as well. Kolivan cleared his throat, his scent increasing sharply exuding Alpha’s confidence. It did make a shiver run down his spine when he finally said his piece, “A favor Red Paladin, the Blade would like to ask for your aid” at this remark, Lance peered over his shoulder to catch glimpse of Kolivan’s expression. What he saw made him gulp. There’s this look on Kolivan – stern and far too serious to his liking, he immediately felt that this would go somewhere he wouldn’t like to know.

But of course, of course, he couldn’t deny it. To deny it means to fail a request from an Alpha when it hadn’t even been asked. So Lance shifted in his seat and inhaled deeply before asking, “What kind of aid are you looking for?” rather curiously. 

Kolivan was firm in his answer, “A distraction – one that wouldn’t set off our Alpha’s crew, but could hold Galra’s attention when we want to. Your muted smell was excellent for this mission…” 

Muted smell and excellent shouldn’t exist in one sentence, but there they were and Kolivan seemed genuine when he said that. It reminded him of his mother’s pleading face, his siblings' innocent curiosity as they asked questions, and the nickname his ‘muted smell’ had earned him. “Omega shouldn’t have muted smell…” hissed out of his lips before he could stop himself. True, Omega’s scent should be…wafting, calming, sweet and seducing. 

“I’ve never met any Omega with muted smell like you do, yes, doesn’t mean there’s none alive,” he said as if it was that simple, as if Lance’s problem was that _simple_ , “…your smell would not hinder my Blade crews, but at the same time could distract the enemy, especially those curious Alphas”

Again, he found himself relent. Was he really this weak to praises?

“Don’t you guys have your own Omega? Or are Blades’ member Alpha? Is that a thing or condition, I mean, you _did_ accept Keith without much fuss-“

“We accepted the former Red Paladin because of his skill, not his dynamics and why I didn’t ask for the Blade’s Omega member was because their smell would immediately alert enemy Alphas while yours wouldn’t” Kolivan hadn’t even let him finish his questions. 

Again, Red prodded inside his mind, asking in sounds, not words whether he’s alright or should the lion prepare to eject Kolivan into space before he could say a single thing. So again, Lance dismissed him, gripping tighter at the handle, “So you need a faux Omega…” he began carefully. 

“I’d rather not see you as faux, Red Paladin,” chided Kolivan sternly, “…it is rather advantageous if one might see pass the glaring difference. I’d say it’s unique and special as you might be the only Omega who has this…gift”

Advantageous?

Was…was Kolivan being…

Lance made a dramatic gasp as he pretended to swoon in his seat, “Are you trying to flirt with me, captain?”

“Think of it as anything you like, but I only intended to appeal you so you might aid us in the upcoming mission” came the calm reply bluntly almost without a beat to think. It’s genuine and instinct all at once; Kolivan might have praised him to gain his favor, but the Galra had told him straight up front, not confusing him with twisted words and denial. 

To be frank, even the human Alpha hadn’t been like that.

Human lies, yes, him included. They mostly had things behind each word, contorting sentences until the meaning distorted to the point where he couldn’t tell whether they’re being true or if it’s just a play pretend. 

But here was Kolivan, being honest to a fault.

And him, respecting that couldn’t exactly say no.

* * *

Kolivan had asked and discussed it with Allura before the princess addressed him about this so-called mission during dinner. A foolish thing to do since all of her Paladins –and Lotor- would be present and of course, they would-

“No! Tell them to have their Omega to do it!” snapped Pidge, thrusting the spoon back to the food goo. The impact sent splatters of goo across the table, but no one seemed to notice that, too distracted by the fury that the Green Paladin had displayed. Allura tried to placate her, saying that it’s for the good of the universe, that this mission is –as Kolivan said – important for Voltron’s standing. Pidge didn’t look one bit calmed down when she backed down, muttering something about how unfair the universe is being.

Both Shiro and Hunk were silent, contemplation seemed to flicker across their faces as they mused about what the princess had explained them. He guessed Shiro would understand, the oldest Paladin had always known which one was the better choice. Hunk would oblige to what Shiro would choose and so would Pidge, eventually. So all of these would probably depend on whatever came out of Shiro’s mouth next.

Lotor to his credit didn’t say a single thing. Just stayed there, seated, looking as dignified as a prince would. He met his gaze once and the Galran prince just frowned as if telling him that ‘I wouldn’t stop you if you tried so don’t come crying back to me when it went to shit’ before he broke their gaze in favor of staring disinterestedly at the plate.

“You should go, Lance” came the verdict.

Pidge was quick to go against the choice, demanding Shiro to explain himself. While the two Paladins dove into an argument, he sighed, eyeing the food on his plate with more distaste than before. “Are you okay with it, Lance?” he felt Hunk leaning closer, whispering in hushed voice. Worry creased his eyebrows and his lips were turned into a dismayed frown. His scent was slightly sour, a sign of displeasure. 

With a loud, overdramatic chuckle he puffed his chest and smacked Hunk’s back, “Nah, I’m really okay with it. If the universe needed me, who am I to say no?” he winked, setting his lips into a toothy grin, “…besides, maybe I could try on one of those uniforms they have on! I’d look cool on them, wouldn’t you say, bud?”

There’s still worry over Hunk’s face.

They stayed even until he departed with Kolivan to the Blade’s base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposedly Kolivan would ask Lance to aid in training the Blade to face an Omega....in heat. WHICH is something Lance couldn't do. But Kolivan didn't know that and asked for heat inducer. (yea I know this one is a stretch)
> 
> Lotor knew because he spent a month in Castle of Lions before concluding that he hadn't smelt Lance in heat at all during any of those days.


	8. 2.5. The Leader?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange...
> 
> Would Shiro do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what should I put here...
> 
> Shance? Or Shiro?/Lance
> 
> This took place before Lotor and Kolivan (if anyone should know before diving in)

There’s something about Shiro when he came back to them, bruised and battered, almost starved and dehydrated to death. Keith, being as trusty as he always did to Shiro, of course, was more than happy to let the Alpha of the pack slash leader title back to their returning captain. What Lance didn’t expect was the new smell Shiro seemed to gain after his captivity. 

It’s odd, so un-Shiro yet still smelt like him. A strange smell that reminded him of stars – something that Shiro didn’t have before. Their Alpha leader usually had this calming, earthy scent, but this Shiro had a...space scent? Lance couldn’t exactly put words in it, but it’s not something of earth origin, he was certain. Was it because he had spent so long being held out there? Or had his kidnapper done something...horrible enough to leave a lingering smell?

No matter, he didn’t like the smell, but knowing that the other Alpha had welcomed Shiro back with relief and open arms, he stalled his loud mouth. The last thing he’d do is to break this peace and relief, which had spread across the castle. There’s no need to address his concern if it led to unending arguments and eventually tear up the bond they had built up to this point. 

Besides, he had other matter to attend to...like convincing Shiro back about their arrangement, yeah, that’d occupy his thought.

* * *

“What...did you just...uh, say?” 

Bingo, he groaned inside his head, Shiro _did_ forget a good chunk of their contract. “Yes, Shiro, you’ve all agreed. I’ll get you a copy of the rules if you really had forgotten everything about it, alright?” the look on Shiro’s face after that was terrific and he laughed despite knowing the hard work he would have to do to convince the guy again.

“But you’re-“ Shiro started, closed his mouth abruptly and opened it, “...what...what happened while I was gone?” he spoke carefully, slowly spelling each word as he met his gaze. Lance sighed, patting their leader’s shoulder gently, “Nothing happened except for Keith getting his pants in a twist,” another disbelieved look flitted across Shiro’s face, so he quickly fixed it, “…nah, there was nothing, really. Seems like those guys did your head good, huh?”

A hesitant, “Yeah…” hissed out of Shiro. Good enough, he thought, recalling that the man had barely stood when they found him. Well, that’s fine, he could… just remind him again of what to do and what not to do.

“So you just…offered sex to whoever in a rut?”

“To put it bluntly, yes, though I have rules” 

Shiro skimmed over the rules, eyes widening every now and then before he nodded with a hum of understanding at each, “This would prevent you from being impregnated or marked, quite a nice set you’ve made” he said impassively. It was strange to hear Shiro spoke as if he had never seen it before, especially when it came out of his mouth like a real contract. Granted the guy might have trauma and conveniently forgot the little tidbits about an agreement between paladins, but it’s still sound real strange not to hear his hesitation.

“So if I have a rut…I should go to you…for help?” 

Lance savored the clueless face Shiro was doing. Don’t blame him, it was rare to see such look in their supposedly knowledgeable leader. He nodded to affirm his remark in the end, “Only if you really needed it, okay?” he wagged his fingers, “…I’m offering the service and would kind of…force you to take it if I judge you as unable to function as normal during your rut” 

Once he got the guy to agree, he concluded that was that.

Maybe he should know better than to think that it’s over just like that.

* * *

Shiro did appear after a few weeks, looking flushed and agitated in front of his room. There was no hesitation in their leader’s face when he forced him in, pinned him to the bed and relieved himself. It’s…odd because no matter how hard Lance had tried to reassure the young leader, he’d always have that restraint which he had to push before he's loosened enough to go at it.

This Shiro…didn’t.

He didn’t even ask if he’s okay before he continued, stretching and taking. A finger pulled at his collar and a soft, shaky kiss was placed at the junction of his neck. Shiro _never_ touched that, he’d never even come close to that area, preferring to stay safe rather than risk a slip. It’s wrong, something was definitely not okay with Shiro.

But he couldn’t just…say it to his face, could he?

It’s wrong…it’s _wrong_ , his instinct screamed, yet what came out of his mouth was gasps of pleasure, rolling over his tongue as they continue forth through the day. Then the word slipped from their leader’s lips, shaky, but there. 

“Omega…”

A shudder went through his body and without further thought nor doubt, he pushed Shiro off of him. That was not a simple slip of word as it affected him greatly if his sudden willingness to bare his neck was something to go by. Keith might have done that because he flies with instinct, but Shiro, the old Shiro that he knew would never do that. 

“Lance-”

“I can’t…do this…” as much as it hurt him to say this – to deny the Alpha, but he had to, “…you’re…are you really our Shiro?” 

Hurt; that was what Shiro’s face looked like when he finished that question. Guilt quickly gnawed on him when the Alpha gritted his teeth together as if it pained him when Lance did so. He sat up, reached out to touch the Alpha when Shiro flinched away, averting his gaze.

“Shi-”

“No, it’s okay, it’s fine. I’m just…” he trailed off, wrapping his fingers around his arm and squeezed, “…you’re right, it’s wrong of me. They just – I remembered – did things I couldn’t exactly forget and…uh, I’m going to go now…I’m sorry”

That was a guilty card – the guy was playing a guilty card game and if Lance knew better, he would _know_. He’d seen his younger siblings do that _a lot_ , making themselves as pitiful as they possibly could until Lance gave in.

Which was what he did.

Stupid, he would scold himself in the morning, but for now, at least he could relieve Shiro from the pain.

Whoever this Shiro was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual, I'm currently back in my old hometown and boy my folks just wouldn't leave me alone without food or conversations so...
> 
> Have an extra before the big...uh...chapter?


	9. The Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haggar is evil.
> 
> Does she see nothing of her soldiers, but pawns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning, just...Haggar using people like tools even when she's non-existent in this fic...
> 
> And also...perhaps more error in writing than usual

They welcomed him stoically, stiff nods and even stiffer wave of hands, completed with full on mask. It didn’t surprise him, but it did irritate him the wrong way to look at people with masks instead of various faces. They each smelt different, true, but it would be awkward to tell them apart by smell. Besides, however good he was at differentiating them, he couldn’t just call the right Blade as gunpowder and the left one as spiced caramel, that’d be extremely rude.

Kolivan dealt with his introduction in quick, precise manner, all business-like. He countered him with a wink toward the huddling Blade member. Unfortunately, no one seemed keen to pull down their mask or react at all so he just…smiled nervously for the rest of the briefing. 

There weren’t that many of them, but those who were presence are Alphas and Betas. He suspected them as his team and Kolivan ascertained it by introducing them. Not their names, of course, but codenames – if it’s their real name, well, who could blame him if he’s uncultured about Galran names. When the briefing was almost over, another member entered the room, mask down and a smell he recalled-

“I’m sorry, I’m la-LANCE?”

Oh no…

Not now, why now…

Why did Kolivan think it’s a good idea to include Keith in an infiltration mission?

Before he could get an insult in, however, Keith had cut in, insistent, “I thought you said you’re going to bring in an Omega!” a rude finger jabbed his way and he felt slightly taunted to gasp dramatically. He frowned, crossing his arms before finally addressing the mullet in the room with a wry, “Well, hello to you too” which wasn’t replied amiably, apparently judging by the glare Keith threw his way. 

“To minimalize the risk, I’ve brought someone with an Omega smell, it’ll be enough as a brief distraction” was what come out of Kolivan’s mouth next – firm and unfaltering. 

That wasn’t what he expected for Kolivan to say and everyone else seemed to share that thought, judging by their confused murmur. A look was enough to placate them, however, and Kolivan continued as if nothing had bothered his speech, “You’ve missed the briefing, young cub, I’ll tell your part in the mission as we depart to our objective. We’re going to leave in a varga, get prepared”

They all shared a salute before each of them left, presumably to get to their designated position. Keith stayed behind though, folding his arms and eyeing him apprehensively. 

“What is it, mullet?” he growled. 

“If this is an attempt from the castle to get me back as paladins-”

Lance made sure that his snort was as annoying as it was loud, “Pfft, you wish!” he smirked at how it worked wonder on getting to the guy’s nerves, “…if you should know, your leader chose me specifically for this collaborative mission by himself. He vouched for me to the princess!”

As an appropriate response, Keith blurted, “Not the best lie I’ve heard” before leaving without waiting for any answer.

Watching him leave hurt, especially when his former team Alpha had dismissed his reason as a lie, “Such warm welcome…” he muttered, pouting, “…I’m starting to regret this”

Keith’s presence wasn’t unwelcomed though, despite how he didn’t want his former teammate to be here in a mission where his actual role could play a part in. There was no hiding his dynamics from the Galra and he prayed to whatever gods could watch over him in space that no one tell and convince Keith of the truth. He did not need anyone from Voltron to know, least of all Keith. 

It should stop with Lotor in the Castle of Lions, he didn’t need another half Galra to know and blurt it out in front of other paladins.

About a varga later, right on the dot, he found himself in a ship, seated next to one Blade who seemed determined not to come closer to him even though that would mean spending the entire trip squeezing himself in the cockpit. “There’s plenty of spot here, you know…” he patted said spot, earning a flinch from the Blade and a sharp, disagreeing scent which practically asked him to stat as far away as possible.

Well, that’s extremely rude.

“Do I really smell that bad?” he tried lamely, trying to sniff himself. 

It was subtle, but the Blade shook his head. Just a mere tilt of his head and had he averted his eyes a second too long, he would definitely miss that. But it’s there and he saw it so that was enough answer for him. At least enough to reassure him that they don’t hate his smell. 

Though, to be frank, that reaction was cute. He’d praise, but not right at the face of someone who can probably kill him in five seconds flat with a single two feet knife or sword, or whatever they called that weapon with.

So he stayed quiet, tending to himself as he enjoyed whatever time he had left before he’s being thrown into the thick of it. They were too quiet to his dismay, but, hey, at least he got to wear their mask – something he’d definitely brag to Hunk later.

Two vargas passed and there they were, approaching the magnificent planet.

It’s a secluded planet in an equally secluded galaxy, whose name he couldn’t spell with his earthly tongue. A somewhat isolated planet, yet remained as one of Galra’s most powerful command center, or so what Kolivan had summarized in the briefing. It could easily reach any Galran battle cruiser across the universe, sending orders or receiving one. It’s the most secure route for the Galra to smuggle their quintessence in massive amounts.

“No one had ever approached it, the Galra headquarter stationed there had the most reach out of everything else, they’d know we’re there once we entered the galaxy,” the Blade leader had said, “…we’ve found a way to deflect their radar, tested it with a few of our members. The reports they gave us, however, was extremely disheartening. It was Haggar who designed the security in there and we knew she’d do anything to keep intruders out even if it means to utilize anything in her arsenal”

“Anything? Anything like what?” 

A few Blade had actually squirmed in their spot, “Dynamics, Red Paladin, our dynamics. She set traps full of either Alpha or Omega, sometimes it’s both just to mess with our nose,” Kolivan growled, obviously displeased with how primal the witch’s method is, “…that’s why we need you – and your smell. You’d be able to distract Alphas and wouldn’t be distracted with Omega in heat”

Well, guess his stupid scent has their use after all.

“Incoming transmission!” the Blade member suddenly announced, pressing a little button to his left. A holographic screen popped up, stretched across the cockpit screen automatically. He immediately recognized the sound coming from the message and successfully restrained himself from calling him out in names. Focus…he shouldn’t distract anyone in such important mission.

The message simply relayed their route of landing, a rather complex course with another ship leading them through it. They’d reunite with the other once they finished their objective.

Nobody spoke during the landing process and the silence was palpable enough to push. He stayed silent, biting down on his lower lip. Concentrate…they depended on him, he shouldn’t be playing around if he didn’t want to disappoint them and screw the universe over. The Blade is one of the resistance members against Galra front after all, so letting them get captured here would be a massive loss. Not to mention if they’re captured so would he and Voltron would lose one of their Paladins.

Once they finally landed, he leaped out of the ship, stretching his aching limbs as he observed where they had disembarked. A nook right behind the base, one of the few blind spots the previous scouts had found. His gaze trailed up to the building they’re supposed to infiltrate in. 

The Galra station was huge. It covered a quarter of the whole planet while half of it was filled with several battle cruisers and signal towers. Galran soldiers were milling about, doing each of their duty. Most of them were sentries, but he could see some soldiers and generals watching over them. It was…terrifying, honestly, to be this close to a lot of Galra without his usual get-up and the Red Lion to watch his back – and secure his escape transport, at least.

A poke to his shoulder had him flinched, “There’s a small hatch behind the station, leading straight to its vent system,” came Keith’s somewhat calm voice, “…no one should be there for more than fifty ticks since they’d be able to smell us, but it’s short enough to go through for our entryway” 

It’s odd to see Keith actually doing what he merely heard before, but admittedly, it was cool to be a part of a group of knife maniac who likes to infiltrate enemy bases despite the danger. “We’ll give you directions once you’re in, can’t risk turning on the communicators constantly,” the Blade who was with him in the ship chirped in, “…I’ll go first, Paladin, you go last”

Without much thought, he nodded.

“Why don’t I go last? I’m faster than he is” Keith cut in.

They might not be removing their mask, but the Blade simply looked at him and with a growl, Keith relented – irritated but obedient. Kolivan’s order went unspoken but clear enough for his former teammate to back down. It seemed that the Blade had at least known how to put a leash on Keith in important mission such as this.

With grace the Blade slipped in, disappearing into the tunnel of darkness. Lance peeked over curiously, squinting his eyes as if that would help him see better. “You wouldn’t see him…” muttered Keith. He was about to reply back when static crackled through their comm and a short, “Next!” came in. 

Keith glanced at him – a slight worry flickered across his face – before he muttered a soft, “Be careful…” and entered the tunnel, quickly vanishing into the dark. Those few ticks were nerve-wracking and he didn’t realize that he had held his breath until Keith’s message came in after what seemed to be forever.

“Your turn!” the Alpha said.

He gulped.

There’s no room for mistake here, their mission had only begun and he mustn’t ruin it. 

“Yeah…” he murmured his assent and started to make his way in.

It was utter darkness in there that he had to feel his way through. The guide, which was given by the Blade member was quick and concise, leaving no room for creativity. Not that he would in this complete blindness. He felt his way through, one hand below and another up front. The cold metal numbed him instantly, but he pushed through scrambling to find the wall in front of him when he’s ordered to turn a left.

It’s short, nothing to remark with, but still those few ticks – “Forty five ticks, Lance” Keith had said with a huff – were scary. 

Here they were though, inside a huge base, ready to find the command room and as Kolivan said, retrieve any information.

The room they’d emerged in was located in one of the further corner of the base, near a few patrolling guards quarter. An unused room filled with glowing crates and unused junk – a storage slash dumpster. As usual, purple dominated the whole room, added with a few fluorescent light of bright amethyst. They really should give it more color, it’s starting to hurt his eyes. 

“We could count on you to distract them if there’re Alphas there, couldn’t we?”

Blinking, he stared confusedly at the Blade, startled by the sudden question thrown his way. He didn’t repeat it so Lance could only nodded and set his thought to focus more. The Blade gave him a returning nod before he turned back to the map on the holo-screen from his armlet and marked a few spot on the map, “These are the rendezvous points, we’ll station one member on each so if you feel lost, get back to them for direction. Mark it on your map, both of you” 

Usually, he depended on Pidge to gave him orders or escape route, but this time…the comm needed to be used as few times as possible so he religiously marked his own map, checking it thrice before closing them, anxious with what to come. “If we’re spotted, remember to break formation and lead them nowhere near these points. Once you’ve shaken the guard off, check where you are before you make your way either back to rendezvous or to your objective” the map disappeared with a beep, “…are we clear?”

They both nodded.

“Alright, let’s go”

* * *

It’s just his luck that the command room was swarming with Alpha wasn’t it?

The smell was horrible, various scent mixing together from sharp, pungent smell of garlic to unidentified smell of burning comet (?). Though musk dominated them – that natural, Alpha musk seemed to pervade the very air he breathed and Lance had to choke back a bile. 

First there were Omegas patrolling the hall, who probably could smell Alpha within five feet radius. Omega as guard was uncommon method, the Blade had said with a growl of distaste, but efficient for detecting any Alpha in range. They’d need another route, but not Lance. He ordered for him to push through and clear the area around the command room if he could. The order did not come alone, not without Keith protesting but quickly silenced. This mission is a heavy burden to bear and they relied heavily on Lance’s smell to work as distraction. 

“I know, we needed you as distraction, but don’t push through without any of the Alpha Blade if you encounter a group of Alpha, paladin, don’t want to risk it” the Blade warned before he left. Keith, though seemingly puzzled, nodded along as he followed suit with a stiff, “Don’t mess this up!”

So of course, the command room area is filled with Alpha. They thought they’d gotten rid of Alphas, leaving only Betas or Omegas _if_ any intruder even able to make it through so a group of Alpha would be sufficient enough to stop them. There were no sign that any of the Blade had reached that point. He admitted that hall of Omega was…strong in term of smell, it’d be hard for them to pass through there even as Betas. 

And if they managed to, there would be these Alphas waiting for them.

Couldn’t let that happen, could he?

After he secured a route in his map – to lead them to the hall of Omegas – he inhaled deeply and steeled himself. This would leave him tired later on, but at least if he’s efficient and lucky, the Blade would encounter much less Alpha or none at all. 

He didn’t quite show himself to them so blatantly, just worked his scent gland to emit much stronger smell as best as he could. Knowing Galra’s nose, they’d be able to smell him easily. Omega, but not as Omega as the previous hall’s occupant. When he heard murmurs and several footsteps, he brought up his map and walked away. Fast, but not too fast, teasing and tantalizing, but not too far that they’d lose his scent.

It was frightening, leading them on by his smell only. He turned corners when they did, making sure that he’s always out of their sight, but not out of their olfactory sense. When he needed to cross a straight hall, he made sure that his footsteps were heard to keep their attention if his smell was out of their reach. A few close call here and there had been made, Lance was sure if he didn’t get to the Omega hall this seconds, they’d spotted him.

And they did.

At the last corner.

The footsteps grew louder, bemused murmurs and realization. Thankfully, those Alphas seemed too prideful to call for help so that’d ensure no backup. He didn’t dare to look behind him as he ran, begging for his legs to go faster. The map bounced on his wrist, unusable so he risked it and went without the last few guides. A mistake he’d soon regret when he bumped into a solid body.

Sweet smell immediately attacked his nose and he coughed, registering quickly that he had just bumped into an Omega, which meant he had arrived, thankfully. But that would also mean that the Omega had spotted him. The Omega Galra didn’t speak, just panted, squinting his eyes as if trying to decipher his existence there and whether or not he could be used as a relief outlet.

Lance was back on his feet in record time, ignoring the cry of protest from his whole body, “I apologize for bumping into you, good sir! See you, have a nice day!” he saluted before he turned around, clicking open his map to find his bearing when the Omega tackled him to the ground. A furry nose found its way to his covered neck and sniffed, “Smells…od…d…” the Galra murmured, “…like me…mmm, but not…”

Furs tickled his fingers when he tried to push him off. This close, the smell was overwhelming even to his Omega nose. Not calming, he mused – this is a smell of Omega who’s constantly being forced to have heat. Haggar was evil before, but now she’s downright a genuine demon in Lance’s book.

“An Omega intruder, eh?”

Horror instantly settled into his skin as he looked up, Alpha musk battling with Omega sweet dizzying his head. Oh, no…oh no, no, _no_. There was a grin on the front Alpha’s face, shared by dozens of them behind him, “A usual Omega, Galra or not, would immediately went into at least pre heat, being exposed to these many Alphas musks,” the Omega behind him was pried off with a scream, before he moaned and begged, as if agreeing with that statement, “…but you don’t? How strange of you, little Omega intruder”

Lance tried to deafen his ears from the sound of obvious fucking behind him, “Why do you think I don’t?” he replied cockily. His lips were shaking, but it’s not like they’d see it behind his mask. A large hand pulled him up by his collar, hot breath sweeping across the surface of his mask, “I think you’re broken, Omega, really broken,” there was this sickening grin on the Alpha’s face, “…and we might have a good, ah, procedure to _fix_ you”

He closed his eyes, took a shallow breath and found himself grinning, “Bring it…”

* * *

There was no one in the command room.

Keith slipped in no problem after a commotion seemed to distract most Omegas in the hall. The route he took was different than Lance, but it brought him there at the very least. His current companion let out a confused hum at the abandoned room. Whatever that commotion was, it had bought them enough time to get in the room and started copying all those precious information. 

Though it confused him that his former teammate wasn’t there to meet with them, he couldn’t exactly ask the Blade of his whereabouts. What precious time they had in here should be used to deal with the mission, not worrying over his-

“Where’s Lance?”

No, Keith is not cold like Kolivan. Not when it came to a friend of his to his dismay.

The Blade didn’t answer, obviously too focused on the duty. Keith pushed, “I’ll contact him-”

“No!”

It was spoken so vehemently that he growled back unconsciously as an appropriate reaction. If he heard him, he didn’t mention anything, “I’ll get you access to the tracking device we put on him. If you don’t find and get him to the rendezvous point in a varga, consider you’re on your own”

“You’re going to abandon a paladin!”

“A paladin is replaceable, he’s currently replacing you, isn’t he?” the statement was spoken in sharp and cold manner, “…find him or not, that would depend on your ability as his former Alpha – yes, you’ve mated him, I know, your smell lingered on him as well as other paladins’, do not deny it!”

Despite the embarrassment, which came after that remark, he nodded, agreeing, “Okay…fine!” his map slid into existence, showing the beeping spots of Lance whereabouts-

“What the-”

“One varga, Keith…” 

He took off into a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RUN KEITH RUN!


	10. The Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith assumed that it was Lance's big mouth, which got him into trouble.
> 
> He was _wrong_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you see the additional tag there then you know what's going to happen...
> 
> Warning: Implied gang rape, not detailed, but there...

Lotor told him, explicitly that he’d die if he tried to be intimate with a Galra. 

He told himself he’d be fine. 

Nothing should go wrong, he had experience before with Keith so it shouldn’t go wrong.

Besides, he couldn’t have heat so they wouldn’t find him…desirable, would they?

…..

He was wrong

How foolish of him to think that being unable to have heat would keep him safe from a group of Galran Alphas when they all looked as if they’d fuck a pillar if they could. 

Pre-rut, his mind supplied, ever so helpful, that was why he could smell them so strongly.

And also why they seemed so keen on pulling his clothes off and pressing their fuzzy nose against his neck – the lack of collar reminded him that they could easily mark him and that sent horrifying shudder down his spine. One of them scraped the column of his throat through the cloth and he reacted instinctively, whipping out the only protection he had – a small sharp knife nestled snugly beneath his clothes. He swiped it haphazardly at them, conveying that he wouldn’t simply give in despite his disadvantage. They seemed surprised that he actually put up a fight – screw their view of how Omega in heat should behave, he can’t have heat anyway so he wouldn’t submit.

For a moment, he thought they’d back down as most of them had let him go and were staring at him dazedly – or dare he said, startled by his brashness.

Then, he was reminded of his role, of how his body should be yet couldn’t.

Laughter roared across the hallway. Some of them were pointing at him, their lips curled into a condescending smirk, “Aww, look at the little, broken Omega, trying to be big and strong” one of them cooed. He cursed inwardly, blaming himself for not convincing Kolivan to lend him a gun instead of this harmless looking knife. 

Curse the Blade and their signature weapon of choice! 

A pair of hands snatched both his wrist, pulling them together behind him as another hand made way under his jaw, propping his masked face up to face a grinning Alpha, “Bet you look good, panting under me while taking all of our cocks in turn,” he whispered, gaze leeringly swept across the mask, “…wonder how you’d look under this filthy thing though, skin or fur? What race you’d be? How delicious would it be to run my tongue all over your body and just ravish every nook and cranny you could offer-”

The last word ended with a bite on his tongue. 

With a cry of pain, he toppled backward, holding his jaws as blood started to spill from his lips. It felt good though to knee that gross Alpha right on his chin. Being an Omega might soften his temper, but Lance preferred to bask in that little victory than feeling guilty for hurting an Alpha who’s about to harass him. 

This was a mistake, however, as the other Alpha –feeling threatened – clenched their fingers tighter around his wrists. Another one took hold of his legs, pinning him effectively to the flooring. Growls echoed across the hall, forcing him to whine and submit, yet he bit down on his tongue preferring to let it bleed than to satisfy their stupid dominant streak. The smell in the air sharpened and his teeth clacked together. They were growing impatient, he noted grimly, and frustrated, he concluded when struggling didn’t even make anyone budge.

A chill went down his spine as clawed fingers slipped under his mask, scratching his skin as they tried to pull it off – a feat that shouldn’t be possible if he should believe Kolivan’s words.

But this was a Galran Alpha… even Shiro could destroy a supposedly unbreakable cuff when he’s in rut.

It began with a small crack, soft, barely audible to his ears. Then a tear as the claws pulled harder, excited that his effort had finally paid off. When the cold air finally hit his skin as the last of the material was ripped out of his face, he winced, “Well, well, lookie here~” someone cooed while another whistled, “…never seen your race before, Omega, but you sure are pretty”

A praise, his mind registered, wrong Alpha, his heart reminded.

Rough hand grabbed his face, digging its blunt claws into the plush of his cheeks, “Wait, a moment - think I’ve seen his face before-” his pupil-less eyes widened, a twinkle of malice flickered across them and Lance shuddered, “…it’s one of the Paladins” he said as if in awe by a prize clasped on his grasp.

They buzzed with excitement of how lucky they were to be able to capture a Paladin.

“Aren’t they a group of Alphas, those Paladins?” one of them chirped, tone too carefree when he’s being rated like a dish to be eaten. Another clawed fingers stroke right under his eyes, “Keep the pretty one as their whore, maybe, all those Alphas and nowhere to put their cocks into must’ve frustrated them enough,” he bellowed mockingly, “…though I admit, they really have a good taste. This one might smell less than delicious, but he does have an exotic face. I’ve never touched this kind of smooth skin before. Can’t wait to cover it with my seeds”

“Wait in line then! I’d love to have those pretty lips around my dick first!”

Foolish as it might sound, but they did start to argue; each one insisting that they deserved to go first as they’re older or being higher in rank. Their argument escalated until each and every Alpha was screaming, too distracted to notice that they’ve loosened their hold on him. Hope swelled inside his chest and he plotted. Once he made up his mind, he inhaled deeply and went with it.

With a single pull, his hands broke free, startling the group as he punched whoever was right in front of him. They seemed surprised for a few precious seconds – that he used to free his legs – before a furious roar startled him to submission. They took him with ease afterward, one on each of his arms as they forced him to stand. There was a shit-eating grin on his face as a sign of his refusal to go down submissively. He knew that would humiliate the Alpha more and if he could hurt their pride, why shouldn’t he?

“Didn’t you say you’re going to fix me?” he sneered.

This time, they wasted no time to argue anymore.

* * *

It hurt…it hurt; too hot, it’s wrong, so _wrong_. What is this? Why does it hurt? He clutched at his chest, wheezing, gazes blurring with tears. Everything smelt horrible, he felt weak, his body was drenched, soaked with sweat, fluids, something he couldn’t recall what exactly. His tongue felt numb and hot and shouldn’t there be something heavy-

Someone…anyone please make it stop…

There were hands, unknown smell, and heavy pants - everything seemed to mix together, messing his head to the point that clear thought was beyond him. His heart felt like it’s going to burst from his chest. Something sweet wafted from his gland, too sweet as he whined; needy and wanting. 

Weak; he felt weak as they manhandled him around, passing his limp body like candy. Something was inside him, he guessed, another was pressing insistently against his tongue, there’s something everywhere and he couldn’t even do what they demanded him to do. A tug on his hair had him whined pitifully against the intrusion. The taste on his tongue was like molten lava; bitter and burning. It hurt but he wanted more, but it _hurt_ , but he wanted _more_ , what is wrong with him?

Is this still his body? Is he still himself?

“Lance!” 

A voice, someone’s voice, was it a command? He tried to shift but there were hands on him, scorching his skin. Every touch, every push and pull was too much. Behind him, something squelched, but he managed to shift even if it’s just a little before the stimulation proved too much for him to handle. 

Was he going to die?

No, no, he didn’t want to. No…

Sobs wracked his feeble body as he called out to whatever name he could remember from the simple beckon of his name.

“Ke…i..th…”

One of the Galra screamed.

* * *

He had wished with all his heart that Lance would be fine. That it was his big, loud mouth that had gotten him into trouble. Not-

Not _this_ …

The smell hit him first; tangy and foul, nauseating to the point that he wanted to vomit. There’s bitter bile clogging his throat and he choked, trying to swallow it back to his stomach. It did obey him, but the weight rested heavily inside his belly as he proceeded down the last corridor.

Then the view took his breath.

It’s a sight he’d swear to never let be realized again.

It’s a sight that’d haunt his nights after this mission, whispering what ifs and could be's. 

(If only…he’d thought)

There was his friend, covered in fluids even he couldn’t identify anymore. His tanned skin was flushed red as if he was suffering from a high fever. A group of Galra was surrounding him, most of them without their pants. Anger coursed through his blood as he unsheathed his knife. No doubt that given a chance, he’d cut their fucking dicks in seconds for… _for_ -

Lance’s name left his lips involuntarily as he started a run. Fury burnt each and every step he took, driving him forward with a single focus: kill them. Not any one of them noticed him, too preoccupied with the human paladin to notice a furious bloodthirsty half-galra coming their way. And he took the chance without hesitation, plunging his knife into the first Galra’s neck he could reach. There was not even a cry when he fell to the floor – anticlimactic, he hissed as he turned to his next victim.

Red was quick to color his knife and he wasted no time to continue – slicing and piercing flesh, ignoring the cry of agony or rage. He didn’t feel nary a guilt nor doubt with each strike and cut. Neither did he feel pain when one managed to get a punch in, bruising his cheek. It only fueled his fury more, fanned the flame of rage in him instead as he caught the offender's wrist and twisted it. With a pull, he dislocated it before throwing whoever that scum was aside, out of his sight.

His shoes squelched on the ground when he finally reached Lance, leaving footprints of red and white across the flooring. The paladin was staring unseeingly at him, tracks of dried tears lined across his cheeks, and his lips were red and swollen with beads of white on their corner. “Hh…hu…hur..ts…” was all Lance could say, repeatedly as fresh tears squeezed out of him. Lance was trembling, skin still as flushed and bright blue eyes dulled to deep cobalt, pupils dilated. His breathing was hard and for the first time in his life, Keith felt _afraid_.

This would be his fault if Lance didn’t make it- no, no, it’s Kolivan, it’s Allura, it’s-

No….it’d be everyone else’s fault.

Keith dropped to his knees and reached out with a trembling hand. He lingered, delaying the inevitable when he saw how shaky Lance was. It took a lot of him to finally touch Lance and when he did, the paladin flinched against his touch. A pitiful whimper left his lips as he shied away from the touch, wrapping his arms around himself. This close, he finally could smell him clearly– a sweet, overpowering smell of summer rain and- how could he know this? Oh god…no…there’s no way…he knew he smelt Lance before, sweet and soft, spicy at times, but not overpowering, mellow like a Beta, yet here he was…

“You’re…” he began in disbelief.

There was a long pause, a brief respite that he hoped would be broken by Lance telling him no, that he’s not what he thought he is, that he’s just a Beta with sweeter smell. The answer came when Lance finally looked up at him, dazed, foggy eyes met his own wide ones, “I'm...s…sorry…” he whispered.

_No…._

“I’m going to get you out of here, then we’ll talk…” was what he said after, offering the paladin a hand. Lance eyed his offer and gently placed his own sweaty one on it, whining when the contact was made. Keith gripped his hand loosely in return, allowing room for him to easily slip in or out of his grip. Helping the paladin back to his feet was one thing, the hardest part was keeping him straight as they made their way back.

It’d be a miracle to reach the rendezvous point.

But for Lance, he prayed that they could reach it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good gods...what have I done...


	11. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling regret was horrible.
> 
> Guilt would eat you up from the inside that you probably would try and break reality
> 
> Keith felt both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I didn't do justice in term of rape recovery then...I apologize
> 
> Also, this came out a bit late because unlocking the Eternals in Granblue Fantasy had finally taken a toll on my time and by the lord, I will kill someone just to get the last massive amount of rainbow prisms ;^;
> 
> No warning this time.
> 
> Just perhaps an OOC Krolia?

Unfortunately, everything seemed keen on not letting them go that easily. Aside from the alarm suddenly blaring over their head – and caused Lance to panic since he’s currently extremely sensitive in all his senses - there was also the matter that a mere touch would rip out a mixture of sob and moan at the same time as if he was both aroused and terrified to death.

Their pace was slower than he wanted it to be, having to stop once every now and then for Lance to calm himself or he’d lapse into a panic attack. Keith wanted nothing more than for this to be over and the paladin to be safe. They met sentries occasionally, though they couldn’t even raise their gun before Keith was there, decapitating most of them in seconds before they could react. 

It hadn't always been that smooth as Lance would break down if he’s left alone for too long, trembling and shaking vigorously as sniffles poured out from his lips. Wasting time to calm him would cost them so he had to force Lance back to his feet and pushed him forward, despite how his shallow, stuttering breath worried him more than anything in the world.

As if it wasn’t bad enough, halfway through, Lance passed out, breath seemingly stopped. Though him being unconscious seemed like a blessing at this moment, it still prompted Keith to desperately pick him up and ran like a madman. It was terrifying to feel his rapidly cooling bare skin on his hands. Face rapidly losing its flush as his tan skin paled, breath slowed, chest barely raised and fell. He feared that it could stop at any seconds.

It probably would if he didn’t get their ass to that damned rendezvous point right in this second.

They arrived right at the last tick, that was what the Blade said, but he knew that he’d pass the designated time by a few doboshes. Whoever that Blade –who’s waiting for them while glancing around to dispatch any sentries coming their way – he’d thank him for his generosity after Lance was safe. 

Kolivan was waiting for them when they embarked the main ship, face as unreadable as ever. Fury came back to him when he came face to face with the leader. He must’ve known about Lance, he should’ve or he wouldn’t choose the paladin specifically. His grip on Lance tightened, “You know this…you know and you let him go be a bait despite having knowledge of how they’d set up their Alpha and Omega…” he growled. 

The leader was still calm, though a slight upsetting look passed his eyes for a few seconds, “He wasn’t supposed to act on his own, that was why I had you to constantly watch over him and warned him strongly to wait” came the methodical answer. As true as it was, Keith was still furious, “You’re blaming this on him? They _used_ him until he’s an incoherent mess and you’re going to blame him!” he hissed.

“Shouldn’t you let the medic attend to him, young cub? Angrily shouting your accusation while letting the paladin grasped for his own life on your hands wouldn’t save him”

It was a diversion, fully intended to avert his focus. 

He made sure they knew how enraged he was when he turned on his heel and walked away with a growl of, “This conversation is not over…”

“Go to your room once you’ve gotten him to the medical wing,” came Kolivan’s cold reply, “…then we’ll talk…”

* * *

The darkness felt soft, like a gentle caress against his body. He’s being cradled, he noted, and he felt nothing. There was no pain anymore, no wanting, nothing at all. Just someone’s touch against his skin and he felt numb. With effort, he tried cracking his eyes open, letting the light adjusted his sight and found Keith’s face looking forward, jaws stiffly set as if he had resolved himself not to look anywhere but forward.

He looked like a mess; blood and cuts all over his pretty face, lips bruised as if someone had punched him right in his face. Mustering a few of his leftover strength, he raised his hand and pressed it on the Alpha’s warm cheeks. That seemed to snap Keith out of whatever trance he’s in and stared at him, eyes wide as a saucer as distressed smell stained the very air he breathed in and out slowly.

Ah…the Alpha was worried about him.

But he’s better now, he…he couldn’t feel anything…isn’t it better than to feel unwanted overwhelming pleasure and tremendous pain at the same time? 

“Th…thank you…” he managed to croak out and oh, his voice was so hoarse from crying, “…are…you…okay?” he added, puzzled that Keith was looking at him as if…as if…

Was it not over? Had they hurt the Alpha? 

“I’m so-”

“It’s fine…” Keith cut in, forcing himself to relax, “…I’m…okay…”

That’s good then…

That’s… _good_ …

* * *

When he finally entered his room, he thought he’d be having a conversation with Kolivan, not-

“You seem upset…” was the simple sentence, which had startled him into a mindless rage despite his current companion. He punched the nearest hard surface he could find before pressing his forehead against it, shaking in quiet seething fury. Soft, almost muffled footsteps, before a gentle hand was placed on his trembling shoulder, “I could…do more…faster, if only…” wrenched out of his lips in stutters, his gaze was blurry, the world quivered before his sight. 

There were no words offered to him for comfort, nothing could be offered to him as comfort because regret is a vain feeling, filling those who suffered from it with probability yet inability to change it. But this silence, this quiet, contemplative silence was enough for him to calm his mind- no, he couldn’t. Again, he punched the wall, incomprehensible noises started to slip out of his lips. How could he fix this? How could he fix his friend? How could he repent? What kind of Alpha he is to let the team’s Omega…to let Lance…

“You’ve saved him, that’s the kind of Alpha you are”

He snapped his head toward her, finally, eyes red with both tears and fury, “I’m late, you…you don’t know how it feels to be…to be so late and then-”

“If you should know, I’m late from meeting my own son. He was a little bundle in a swaddling cloth last time I’ve seen him, now he’s eighteen”

That managed to snap him out of his stupor, his lips trembled as he gritted out an apology, muscles stiff when she ushered him into his chair. Once seated, she inhaled deeply, fixing her focused glare at him, “It seems like I’ve made the right choice to heed Kolivan’s order and come back for a brief visit,” Krolia sighed, “…but it doesn’t mean that I’m here to hear you blame yourself for things you can’t change anymore”

“It didn’t need to happen…” he said bitterly.

“No it didn’t…” was her calm, rather detached and cold reply, “…but since it happened, all everyone - you included - need to do is to live and learn from it”

He was shaking, both by rage and fear, “He almost died,” he yelled, “…they said, he couldn’t even function by himself since everything inside him had been worked over their limit. What’s worse is…is…” he trailed off, knowing that repeating it would only grief him further, made the guilt in him grow even larger.

_“You do know that heat is natural for an Omega, right?” the medic said as a matter of factly, “…I doubt your friend here had ever had heat before despite being one. We’ve applied the suppressant and his blood immediately accepted it, lowering his hormones way past what a normal Omega has. Somehow, it seemed to help instead of disturbing his healing process so we suspected that’s what his usual level of hormones. It might sound good at first as heat can be seen as an obstruction for an Omega, especially a paladin like him, but the lack of heat builds habit for his organs and-”_

_Another one suddenly cut in, eyes narrowed as he smacked the medic for talking in circles, “In short, his hormone gland was broken from fatigue. It would recover, yes, but producing high level of hormones after this would probably destroy it. Add that to being traumatized by sexual assault, well…you know the rest”_

“Then shouldn’t you stay by his side until he recovered?” a hand ran through his hair, gentle, understanding.

Keith clenched his fist, “Yeah…” he muttered, feeling tired all of a sudden, “… _yeah_ …I know…”

* * *

And stayed he did. As a silent guard right by Lance’s pod. His eyes drank in the information flashing rapidly on the screen beside him, searching for any sudden unusual pattern or strange numbers. The words were foreign to his eyes, but he did ask Krolia to translate a lot of them for him, which the female Galra obliged with a promise that he wouldn’t forget to take care of himself while waiting on the paladin.

Though he went and forgot anyway, leaving Krolia to bring him food with exasperated sigh whenever he’s forgotten to do so.

It’s as if his eyes were glued to the screen, something that’d probably make Pidge flip in disbelief. He was never a computer whiz as practical training teaches him better than books, yet here he was, caring enough to keep his whole time dedicated to watching a screen filled with flashing numbers. He’d seen Lance inside a pod before, in the castle of Lions, but the significant difference would probably lie in the information presented aside from the color scheme - light purple instead of soft green.

The existence of Omega specific hormones was glaring evidence enough of what he feared since he found Lance in the base. He didn’t want to believe it, knowing what this would mean to the whole entire Voltron pack, to…every Paladin who had taken Lance’s offer. It pissed him off more since he had smelt the Omega in him before, yet he shrugged it off, got lead away by Lance’s clever wordings and distracting move.

What Alpha couldn’t tell an Omega and Beta apart?

All the Paladins apparently, and him, a half-Galra who supposedly has superior senses than humans. It gnawed on his inside as he finally understood what the current red paladin had done to keep the team of Alpha together. They were fortunate that Shiro had warned them not to go too far for fear of harming the Beta and followed the rules. Yet – he grimaced – he had broken a few of them, gods, he even called him an Omega when Lance had written it down not to call him that.

Now he understood why. It’s devastating enough not to be recognized as an Omega that offering himself to serve as that role while being acknowledged as Beta became a way for him to somewhat become one. Calling him by that role would only remind him of what he really is and couldn’t become. It’d hurt his pride of his role more than a Beta having to wear a collar.

When he first realized this, he had punched the pod’s glass softly, whispering whys to the comatose Omega continuously. Krolia had to pry him away from the pod for him to eat afterward, saying nothing as he closed himself off, lost in his own thought. It’s as if his own head hated him enough to remind him of everything he had done in return for Lance’s playful jeers and sometimes smug remarks which he assumed was done out of a mere need for praise.

Omega needs reassurance that they’re doing a good job and praising is one way to acknowledge what they’re doing is good. In a pack, both Alpha and Beta know they have to do so without the Omega having to remind them – it’s a natural instinctual-based reaction. As Alphas, all of them had failed to provide Lance with what he needed, replying his need with reprimands for a Beta not to flaunt his achievement so proudly. 

Yet Lance held on steadfastly, utilizing every little chance to serve them as the pack’s Omega without acknowledgment.

Was that why Lance seemed so pissed when everyone just shunned him off?

“Guilt is a cruel feeling, Keith,” Krolia commented one day offhandedly, “…it gives you probability, yet it reminds you that it was not and will never be your reality” she finished, dropping to take the seat beside him. Her eyes trailed across Lance’s form, face impassive as a stone. He followed her gaze, carving his former teammate form into his mind. 

Tall and slight instead of muscular. Soft cheekbones and thin, but expressive lips; now that he watched him this close and this carefully, he noticed the softness they actually give out. He hated to use the word Omega feature, as individuals are unique despite what role they took as their dynamic, but it was the only word which could describe what he noticed. 

Lance is an Omega, has always been.

And he hated himself for not noticing it sooner.

* * *

“For what it’s worth, I apologize for not thinking of this plan further…”

Was Kolivan’s words when he visited Lance three quintats after he went out from the healing pod. In all accounts, the paladin should be angry with him, yet, to Keith’s dismay, a smile graced Lance’s lips as he welcomed Kolivan and replied with, “Don’t worry your fur about it, captain, just doing my job for your Blade!” ending it with a wink.

“You’re not a member of ours, running away is a legit choice, yet you remained and helped us tremendously, paying a price we should have paid. For your valor and sacrifice, I praised and commended you, paladin of red” 

It annoyed him that Lance visibly preened under the praise – his cheeks colored in flushed pink.

(It annoyed him more, however, that someone else was praising his team’s Omega)

The crack showed though, when Lance’s smile faltered for a moment before it returned, wider – stiffer, with his smell shifted to…something more bitter – “While I’m flattered of your praise, captain, I’m just…pleased to be of any help” he bowed slightly. Kolivan nodded, uncrossing his arms as he gently –at this, Keith paused as he’d never known that the fearsome Blade of Marmora’s captain could be this… _gentle_ \- patted Lance’s brown locks. 

“The Blade owed their life to you, _I_ owe my people’s life to you, brave Paladin of Red. If there’s anything you want from us, ask and if it’s within our ability, it will be granted” 

Keith wouldn’t believe that the Alpha Galra before them was Kolivan if he hadn’t seen it with his very own eyes. 

Lance seemed to share his thought as the paladin flustered about, trying to assemble words and failed as he lamely said that he’d think about it, so thanks for the offer, but not now, please stop petting him, it’s…weird.

The Galra complied and removed his hand. 

They lapsed into silence, Kolivan seemingly interested in observing the paladin in silence and Keith fidgeting, upset that the leader did it so openly. Meanwhile, Lance just stood there, awkwardly trying to guess what had happened to cause the antagonistic face Keith was making toward Kolivan who seemed to find something interesting on his face.

A tick before Keith would growl a warning, Kolivan broke his gaze and fixed it at the former paladin, “In three vargas, we’re going to meet up with the Voltron paladins,” he said, eyes narrowing to emphasize that this wasn’t just a friendly visit, “…they’ve known what happened to him, so this wouldn’t be a mere friendly visit. I trust you could accompany the red paladin back to his team?”

They knew…

A sharp sour smell wafted from Lance and both Alphas snapped their head toward him. He flinched under their sudden glare, offered a sheepish smile though it was shaky; fragile, too broken to be called a genuine smile, “It’s n-nothing, I’m just...uh, surprised that they knew so soon, that’s all” he waved them off, a bead of tear started to form at the corner of his eyes. That urge to wipe it off and cradled the Omega just surfaced, though he held back, knowing that being held by an Alpha was the last thing Lance would want.

Kolivan wasn’t convinced, though he didn’t press it further, “Three vargas, on the bridge” he said one last time before he left.

Lance was visibly shaking after - a distressed whine left his lips and he slapped a hand over his mouth, presumably to hold off any more embarrassing noises. “Are you okay?” he asked slowly, afraid to destroy what little Lance had to keep on standing tall. He was replied with a nod - trembling at the same time, stiff nod. 

Panicked, shallow breath started to emit from Lance’s lips and he too grew panic with each heaving breath the paladin took. 

For the love of gods, he’s an Alpha, he should be able to calm, to appease an Omega. 

There was a foreign gentleness to his movement, one that he’d ask himself how he did so, and he managed to grab Lance’s hand without the Omega screaming in terror. With his thumb, he circled the skin at the back of his hand, letting out the calm, dominating smell intended to soothe stressed Omega. 

It was a slow process, but he did calm down.

A murmured thankyou was given to him and Keith replied in kind.

They’ll be fine, he promised Lance.

Lance tried to smile after and he chalked it off as a win when it came out brighter than before.


	12. The Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be summarized by me screaming internally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is the hardest chapter to write because a lot of things had happened and consulting my draft actually made me realize that I lacked a lot of information. Writing how Lance reacts to everyone was a challenging task and I do find myself lacking in that department despite how long it took me to publish this chapter.
> 
> But this...this is one of the few last chapters so...
> 
> Yey, I guess?

When the Voltron paladins embarked, everyone seemed tense like they’re going to war instead of welcoming their allies. He sniffed once at the air and instantly caught whiff of the paladins’ anger. Three Alphas, two royals along with one butler all looked pissed and ready to blow up the Blade’s base to smithereens if they wanted to. He was surprised to see Lotor slipped off his charade for once and actually looked upset. What had happened during his absence?

Allura spoke first; she didn’t even try to hide how furious she was with her stomps and frowns. “Where’s Lance?” she demanded, her voice spoke of authority, which came attached with her nobility title naturally. He squeaked in surprise at the threatening tone. Despite her non-existent second dynamics, Allura sounded like a furious Alpha. What surprised him more was how Keith immediately stepped in front of him, protectively shielding him from view. When the Alpha noticed what he had done unconsciously, he sheepishly backed down, eyeing him with this familiar troubled look.

Worried.

They finally noticed Lance and rushed toward him without any hesitation, tumbling into his personal space. It was too much, the footsteps, the sound –of concern, surely?- and before he could stand his ground, he found himself trying to get away, to run. Before Lance could scramble away, however, Keith had grabbed his arm to steady his footing, eyed the paladins and shook his head, “Don’t crowd him…” he growled. Both Shiro and Allura seemed ready to swat him away for standing in their way, but the latter was calm enough to comply – or dignified, perhaps, she is a princess after all.

Shiro, however, seemed quite discontent with that. The older Alpha growled a warning at Keith, which he was surprised to hear. Usually, Shiro would back down first, their leader might look like a hard, disciplined warrior, but beneath those hard muscles was a soft, warm heart. Keith was stunned as well, but he immediately retorted once more with a firmer bark this time. Behind them, Lotor seemed bemused as his gaze trailed toward the black paladin, murmuring to himself. 

Neither Hunk nor Pidge wanted to leave him alone after that though, preferring to station themselves behind him as they asked whether he’s okay every two minutes or so. Lance didn’t seem to mind the attention, answering them with a nod or a muffled, “Uh-huh” as he watched the two leaders –Allura plus Shiro and Kolivan- spoke in hushed whisper.

“You seemed alright enough…” came a smooth voice, which could only belong to one prince. His guess was confirmed when Pidge let out a hostile hiss behind him followed by a small pair of hands taking hold of his arms. He flinched instinctively, prompting Pidge to let go, blinking her light brown eyes at him in confusion, “Or maybe not so fine as you want to show us?” 

With a smile, he intended to defuse this – denied the accusation and maybe throw in a few flirts here and there to ensure them that he’s okay. Yet what came out of his throat was a choked, “I’m fine” and a twitchy smile, which only caused them to fuss over him more. Thankfully, they knew better than to crowd him after the harsh warning from Keith.

A sigh came from the former prince of Galra accompanied by a disapproving look, “I told you” he muttered before he turned and left, preferring not to elaborate further. Lance already knew what the prince meant by those three words anyway so to elaborate would be a waste of breath. His two friends, however, were too keyed up to leave it alone.

Barrages of questions were quickly thrown at him, demanding him to answer them right at this instant. A demand he couldn’t exactly meet. A demand they would take from him even if he denied them, even if he refused and fought and struggled and-

“Lance!”

He gasped; wide, azure eyes blinking rapidly in panic as if trying to focus his sight on the view before him. His mind was screaming at him not to open his eyes. Close them so he wouldn’t see, wouldn’t look because if he didn’t see then it didn’t happen, right?

There was a pair of yellow-brown eyes, warm, worry, upset, everything seemed to roll into one inside those glistening orbs. Small fists smacked into his chest as sobs and dismayed smell snapped him out of the vivid image behind his eyes. Pidge was crying – the Alpha was shedding tears for him. 

Oh, no…had he failed them?

Instantly, his fingers carded through Pidge’s locks, coos started to spill from his lips as he tried to calm the upset Alpha. Even if his scent couldn’t calm her at least he could comfort her with words and gestures – did it before to his siblings so of course, Pidge wouldn’t be so different, no? 

Cupping her face, he let his thumb wipe over the rolling tears, which seemed to keep going on and on until Pidge swatted his hands away and threw her arms around him. Embraced by the smaller Alpha, he trembled, mind conflicted between pushing her away or letting her take and take and _take!_

“It’s me, Lance!” Pidge suddenly declared with a determined glare fixated on his own fidgeting ones. Warm, fresh morning dew smell instantly wafted from her, followed by the musty and grassy smell, which always come from old books. He immediately recognized her distinctive smell, mind automatically differing it from the pungent mixed smell of multiple Alphas at once, and relaxed.

It’s Pidge, his pack is here.

A soft scent of earthy flower slowly seeping through and he found his gaze trailed toward Hunk’s worried face, reminding him of the exact face he’d put on him right before this whole thing happened. “I’m…” he started, flicking his gaze back and forth between Hunk and Pidge, “…sorry…” he finished lamely.

“If there’s someone who should say sorry, that would be the Blade leader” 

Allura stepped into view right behind Hunk, arms crossed and shoulders set for a fight, “They should be glad I didn’t enforce rule number forty-three regarding a paladin’s safety rights on this case” she puffed her cheeks, eyes narrowing in annoyance. They widened and softened when he met her gaze, concerns started to fill into those bright irises, “I’m glad you’re safe now, Lance” she said firmly, accepting.

“Kolivan already apologized, princess, please do not be too hard on the old captain,” he answered with a grin, “…I’m…okay, now, you don’t have to worry” he tried a wink and though it might not be as playful, at least he could show them that he’s okay enough to do that gesture without breaking apart. 

Pidge raised an inquiry eyebrow when he finished telling them so. Pulling away slightly, she stared at him straight, made a show of sniffing the air and said bluntly, “You didn’t smell okay, you know, can’t hide it, Alpha’s nose, remember?” she continued, puffing her chest. A chuckle sputtered out of his lips, “Yeah? How do I smell?” he replied as nonchalantly.

“Upset, distraught, like you’re not all here, but you tried to be,” the younger paladin said, eyes scrunching as if she’s trying to see more of him, which made him fidget unconsciously, fixing whatever he could reach with his trembling fingers. If even she could smell his emotions, then he really was slipping from keeping himself covered.

“That’s…not a good thing?” he asked grimly. 

Judging by the face she was making, it was not.

“You know we’ll be here if you want to…talk, right buddy?” offered Hunk almost too meekly for an Alpha. Shouldn’t he be firmer in his order? Shouldn’t he force him on his knees and bark orders at him to obey or there would be more than just one? He couldn’t meet Hunk’s eyes when he nodded his agreement. Couldn’t even think how pitiful they would look at him.

There’s a hand on his shoulder, soft like feather. A whisper followed, quiet and discreet, “We should talk…alone” the princess whispered quickly before she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him to herself. It’s a gesture that he would cheer and appreciate before, yet now it made him feel dirty compared to the princess. 

Gods, it’s a comforting gesture, not a knife to the neck.

He accepted it anyway, though he pried himself away as gently as he could so it wouldn’t offend her the moment she loosened her hold. 

Shiro joined them shortly after, displeased by the look set on his face. Without a word he grabbed his hand, fingers wrapping around his wrist in a death grip, staring fixedly at his eyes. “Are you okay to join us now?” he growled, pulling at him none too gently. He didn’t even have to properly process the situation as he grasped desperately to see what his eyes perceived, not what his mind had evoked the moment he was grabbed.

“I told you _not_ to crowd him!” 

Keith was there in an instant. Angry violet eyes glinting as his smaller – but no less strong – fingers clutching on Shiro’s wrist. They both refused to back down and their scent clashed, challenged one another. Being in the middle of two fighting Alphas had never been a good experience and this was proved by how overwhelming they both could become as he shakily, unconsciously bared his neck, showing his uncovered neck as a peace offering.

They noticed him; Keith with wide, stunned eyes and Shiro with this knowing gaze as the older made a growl of acknowledgment from the back of his throat. “I-I can go right now, if you guys would still have me, I could…” he said with a grin –broken, was it broken, why was Keith looking at him with such pity? 

“Good, get your things then, we’re leaving!” commanded Shiro firmly.

Once he was released, he broke into a run, escaping the bridge without looking back.

Had that just happened? Had he just bared his neck in public? Kolivan must’ve told them about his dynamics so why did it…why did it hurt so much to actually do what his instinct told him to do? After so many years, he’s finally surrounded by people who know who he really is, yet here he was, feeling like a failure, a rejected product. 

Right…they know because…

No, he didn’t want to remember, he shouldn’t, he _mustn’t_

They need a perfect Omega, not a used good.

* * *

“They’re waiting for you”

Smooth, tender voice caressed his cheeks as his nose caught a slightly familiar scent of burning wood. A Galra was there, standing by the doorway with this look he’d recognized anywhere. His lips tried to form a smile, yet they must’ve failed when she gave him a frown. 

Disgusting…that’s must’ve been what she thought he was.

“Keith has been worried sick about you,” she started, stepping carefully into the room as her eyes closely studied his reaction to her growing closeness, “…you must’ve had taken care of him so greatly to leave such impression on him” she stopped when he flinched, raising both her hands as a gesture to show that she’s harmless. 

“No, I…I’m not a good Omega…” was all he could say before he apologized for his incompetence over and over again, pouring blame after blame at himself. He didn’t even hear the rest of her footsteps before he was embraced, a hand on his hair carding his locks in a way that reminded him of his mother; kind and strong all at once. 

It felt safe.

“To know that my son had mated with an Omega intrigued me. When I knew that said Omega also mated with other Alphas, it actually angered me. But then Keith spilled me everything while he stayed by your pod,” she whispered to his ears, “…and I’ve never found myself more honored to know you, an Omega who did all that without a single mental payback from the Alpha you’ve helped”

A dry laugh rattled his throat, “You should stay angry, you know? Our pack was held together by a contract I made; a contract which literally made me their slut. Your son was once mated with a slut because I forced him” it’s true, that’s what this contract is. A way to ensure that he could take care of the Alpha pack by using his broken body without them having to feel that responsibility for a stupid Omega who can’t have heat.

The laugh which came out from the Galra surprised him, “You’ve said it yourself, cub. Without you, the pack would be destroyed – you’re the literal rubber band, which kept them from biting each other’s head off. You are the heart of that pack, they wouldn't be who they are without you,” her embrace tightened, “…don’t ever tell yourself that you are broken just because you’re different from other Omega. It’s your difference which saved them unknowingly and earned the Blade the success to their latest mission”

It felt like a glass of cold water quenching his thirst to hear her acknowledgment and praise. To hear someone accepted him for all his flaws. To be told that he’s doing good as an Omega.

A praise, which stroke his Omega in the right way. A praise, which comforts his needs to be treated like an Omega in the pack. Something that he longed for, craved with his entire being. Something he had never received from his own pack in all the years he had lived as an Omega. 

A choked sob escaped his lips; the beginning of a cry as he replied her embrace, crying into her shoulder.

“You’re an Omega, Lance. Unique? Yes. Strong? Definitely. I’m glad you’ve been there for Keith and everyone else” 

_“An Omega without heat? What’s their use then?”_

Plenty, he’d answer, plenty things other Omegas wouldn’t be able to do.

* * *

There’s a smile on Lance’s face when the Voltron paladins finally took off with him. 

Pain was still evident in those eyes, yet they’ve lighted brilliantly, as if whatever pained them had vanished, only leaving their lingering scar on them. An improvement from his previously guarded look. Beside him, Krolia seemed satisfied with her life as she watched the lions slowly returning to their home. 

“What did you tell him?” he asked, a bit snappish since it wasn’t him who managed to pluck Lance out of his room. 

“My blessing for you to take him as a mate for real,” she said abruptly, a twinkle of mischief flickering across her eyes.

It took no time for a blush to spread across his cheeks and he spluttered out an excuse, dismissing himself from the premise.

Parents…he grumbled.

Kids…replied Krolia.

* * *

Before Allura, Lotor actually spoke with him first.

“They still don’t know that you’re an Omega,” the prince pointed out, a smirk playing on his lips, “…yet they still became so protective of you after they heard of the news. It’s interesting to see how different Galra’s culture regarding dynamics compared to human’s” 

“They…don’t know?” 

Lotor nodded, “I do not think any of the other paladins know. The smaller paladin kept on saying how horrible Kolivan is to let a Beta be ‘attacked’ like that. Especially you, in particular, being used as an Omega. It was amusing to hear them speaking about you, yet not you at the same time” 

“I…think I’m going to tell them myself…once I’m ready, of course” 

An amused grin made its way to Lotor’s lips, “And what prompted this was…?”

“Nothing…” he closed his eyes, repeating Krolia’s words in his mind, “…how about you, halfie prince, you looked ready to rip out someone’s jaw back at the base” he teased, nudging the former prince with his elbow.

“I merely went with the flow,” answered Lotor easily, “…don’t think of yourself too highly in my eyes, you know my taste”

“Still you found me pretty, I’d say I could be your type if you’d be willing to stretch your taste?”

“Touché, paladin, touché. I don’t think you’re ready yet for that kind of intimacy after all that ordeal though, so I suggest you pick that pretty little butt of yours and see your princess”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it felt like Lance recovered too easily, let's just say that the paladins learned a lot after being reprimanded by Keith continuously during their brief stay in the Blade's bridge and actually kept their distance, thus giving Lance the space he needed so nothing would be triggered.


	13. The Alteans and...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had kept her mouth shut for so long...
> 
> ...now she wouldn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or why the Alteans had been strangely absent during the course of our stories

Alteans weren’t ignorant. 

Of course, she would deny such horrendous accusation against her people.

They used their technology to help other races, letting them know that the Alteans got their back. Their only weakness was probably their fascination with knowledge and a way to maintain peace throughout the galaxy –which had led them astray in another reality to her dismay. But all in all, Alteans was a friendly race, always happy to help the universe. That was why the previous king created the Lions and established the Paladins, to attain peace and keep it.

So, of course, their cryopods would provide them with different races’ specified health information for their medical needs. All they needed to do was to adjust the cryopods to view whatever’s wrong with each distinct race. 

They might not have a human using the cryopods before, but they had Galra, so at least the people of Altea knew what second dynamics means despite not having them. Allura was taught strictly by his father to respect them and stay out of it if the opposing party didn’t want it to be a big deal. In fact, almost all the workers and nobles within the castle knew that they are forbidden to talk about other races’ specific dynamics since it must be a private matter for them.

She talked to Zarkon before when she was a child, asking how they differ from one another non-physically and the huge Galra had just grunted, seemingly reluctant to speak about those matters. Only when she reached a certain age that she realized he was reluctant to speak because she’s too young for that kind of conversation. 

And the next thing she knew, her planet was attacked, her father sacrificed himself to ensure her survival, and the whole Altea disappeared from existence.

Then there were the Paladins.

Children, she remarked when she watched each one of them, grimacing to see the youngest of them all. She didn’t know if they were already adults as humans, but the universe needed Voltron to stop Zarkon so she didn’t have the time to let them grow up.

If the lions will it then so be it.

What surprised her was how human actually shared a trait with the Galra; the very enemy she loathed. They each seemed to be able to identify themselves, thankfully without her intervention, and soon enough they became what they called a ‘pack’ back on their planet. At first, it was bumpy since most of them seemed to be what their race deemed as the ‘leader’ except for one paladin. After a short while, fortunately, they started to respect one another, choosing one who could lead among the leaders. 

She wanted to think that her team-building exercise helped them greatly to assert themselves and maybe it did.

When the only one who was not identified as ‘leader’ entered the cryopods, Coran gave an interested hum. He tapped one line among many across the screen and beckoned her to come have a look. Scurrying over, she gasped when the screen showed her what either Alteans hadn’t expected. Her eyes widened when she noticed how low in number it was, an abnormality even among said role. 

“Looks like he’s not what they thought himself to be” was what Coran muttered grimly.

“And we’re going to leave it at that” she asserted with finality.

It was not their rights to deal with it. Not when their appointed leader had made the decision. Not even when Lance bravely offered himself just to keep Voltron going. Not when Kolivan asked her permission to ‘borrow’ the current red paladin’s aid.

The news of what had happened, however, now that…that had made both Alteans enraged. Coran had flipped when he heard it, gritting his teeth as he hissed a, “He is a paladin of Voltron, how dare those-” followed with numerous insult in old Alteans tongue. The princess had been calmer when she listened to their holographic message, but as soon as the screen was off, she slammed her palms on the buttons, growling at Pidge to track that signal.

Fortunately for her, all the Alphas in her ship shared her sentiments and within seconds, she was connected straight to the Blade leader. 

“I gave you time until he’s awake,” she said, ice cold and cruel befitting of a queen, “…we’ll come for him once he’s awake and I swear if he’s crying inside your base, you will know what pain feels like”

* * *

Lance was…okay.

She didn’t trust the ‘okay’ that Lance spoke of, but she took whatever type of ‘okay’ she could get from her paladins. The viewing deck was quite vast, yet Lance had taken the seat near her – something she read to be instinctive as Omegas craved being near other’s presence – nervously as if he’s afraid that he’s breaking an invisible boundary he didn’t know. 

To soothe him, she smiled as wide as she could until her jaws hurt to keep the expression and hoped that her lack of second dynamic could at least fool him of her emotions. Among his race, Lance is known to detect emotions sharper after all, seeing that it’s his natural role to care for others.

“Your lips are going to hurt from smiling that wide, princess” he pointed out easily, making a wry smile of his own. Clearing her throat she addressed him with his name and stared straight into his eyes, “Alteans are taught to be polite,” she started, slowly, “…especially those who lived in the castle, we all were taught not to bring up certain matter in a conversation whether it’s private or in public unless the other party brought it up themselves” 

Lance nodded, understanding, “That was why I didn’t say a thing when the other paladins said what your dynamic is,” here, she pauses, gaze searching for any change in Lance’s face. When she found none, she continued, “However, these recent events had taught me that I should’ve brought this up since the day we found out…” this time there was a slight hitch of breath, widened blue pupils, yet still calm breathing. 

She kept her gaze on him, watching and promising to herself that she’d stop if he…“I’m sorry that it took us this long, but you have us now, don’t bottle everything by yourself anymore,” bowing her head was something a royal should do, yet here she was, doing exactly that, “…please…?” hesitation colored her voice – this wouldn’t do, she should be more convincing!

Though if there’s anything she’s sure of, was that she’s genuine in her apology, knowing that Lance deserved it – an apology from the Alteans who had pretended to be clueless for so long. Those blue eyes seemed to shimmer; relief and joy burst forth in trickle of tears descending slowly down his cheeks and oh, he’s crying…he’s crying what should she do?

With less than graceful move, she hurriedly pulled him into a hug, pressing his face against the crook of her neck – loose enough that if he felt uncomfortable, he could let go. An unwitting smile tugged at her lips when he tightened them instead, “You…you knew…” tumbled out of his lips against her shoulder, “…all this time, you knew…and I…”

“I knew, yes, and I regretted not telling you nor everyone of it-” she tensed when he whined, “…or do you not want anyone to know?”

He abruptly pulled away, eyes wide –scared?- as he shook his head vigorously, “No, no, it’s not…exactly that-” his gaze darted around wildly, “…I don’t know if- I don’t think I’m ready or they might not be as accepting as you and all this time- the contract, oh no they would be so pissed to know they’ve mated an Omega without them knowing! You see there’s this thing for an Alpha called-”

Pressing her palm against his lips stopped his panicked rambling at the very least, “Breath,” she ordered him sternly, “…and speak to me without trepidation, paladin” she finished, making sure that Lance’s breathing had slowed before she removed her hand. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, “I…” stammered out of his lips, followed by, “…I will tell them myself once I’m ready, princess…”

His words might be tiny, timid, unsure and scared, yet she felt warm by the determination beneath those words. Clasping her hands together, she beamed at him, “That’s excellent, Lance!” she commended and watched in joy as the Omega preened under her sincere praise. She should’ve done this more often if it could raise the red paladin spirit. Lance smiled –the widest she’s seen yet – and opened up his arms shakily. 

“A…a hug princess, just like before,” he whispered sheepishly, “…can…I have another hug?”

Trust. That was what Lance was trying to give her: his trust that Allura wouldn’t hurt him. Not so long ago, he was horrified when they’re about to give him a group hug and now, after a conversation she should’ve done deca-phoebs ago, he’s trying to overcome his fear and was trusting her with his first step.

Of course she wouldn’t turn him down.

Lance gave a warm hug that’s for sure…and all those Alphas had been missing out a _lot_

* * *

Lotor was staring at the back of Lance’s head as the red paladin returned to his room. His gaze was unreadable as he let out a distracted hum. She didn’t like to interact with their residence current freeloader royal, but out of worry for Lance, tapped him by his shoulder to catch his attention. 

“I’m not interested in whatever you’re thinking about inside that scheming head of yours,” she said when their eyes met, “…but know that I would not forgive you if you dare to hurt any of my paladins, understood?” 

The prince blinked once before he guffawed.

Well, that’s what she got with her patience-

“Before you strangle me to what you hoped to be my death, let me assure you that I have no desire to do anything with the red paladin,” he grinned, showing her both his empty hands – universal gesture for surrender, she noted, “…he’s too fragile and exotic for my taste. I’d prefer a taste closer to home-”

“I have no interest in you, Prince Lotor”

Chuckling to himself, Lotor raised an inquiry eyebrow, “Sharp one, princess. You’ve grown from a naïve little princess, haven’t you?”

Allura took one long look at the former Galra prince before she squared her shoulder, “We’re in a war, Lotor, you would do well not underestimating those who are fighting in a war” 

Lotor clicked his tongue, an amused gaze flickered across his eyes, “I wouldn’t do that, Allura," his eyes darkened for a moment, "...I would never _do_ that" 

* * *

If there was one thing that would keep him on his toes, that would be restlessness.

And worry.

Okay, mostly worry. 

He hates admitting that he’s grown old enough to worry about everything, but he did worry a lot about things so not admitting that he’s worrying about anything only proved to enhanced his worry.

Worrying about Allura is a given. She’s his princess, his liege that he’s sworn to protect with his life if he had to. King Alfor had entrusted him with that task and he would see it to its end. Or his end, maybe, he couldn’t tell the day he’d die fighting for his princess after all.

Worrying about the young paladins is also a given. They are the protectors of the universe, united in the Castle of Lions as a strong group. Or pack, whatever fancy words those humans liked to use. What he had been entrusted to do extend to the safety of the paladins of Voltron for they are the key to the peace of the universe.

Worrying about one particular paladin. 

That was not a given. 

This worry grew, festered from the bottom of his belly until it reached his throat like a persistent food goo that would not go down. It basked in the sun with each time he saw the paladin’s disappearing back and watered by his exhausted smile and trembling body. It showed its bud when the paladin left on a mission: to save the universe, like what paladins usually did.

Then finally, it bloomed with deadly petals, clogging his throat until he needed to open up and expressed his worry into words when the news came. The princess had reacted calmly, at least calmer than him who had his filter broken through and through, letting out a few choices of wordings. A shame, of course, but he found himself couldn’t care about that. 

“Ah, Coran?”

Said paladin was walking toward the hangar; a small smile adorned his face, “What are you doing here?” the paladin asked softly, his voice still a bit too hoarse to his ears after what he suspected as violation of use and many other…unsavory things that he would hate to mention. 

Straightening his back, he gave the paladin a small bow, “Just taking care of the Lions, my boy,” he smiled, twirling the end of his moustache, “…all paladins might have obligation to check on each of them as they please, but when they don’t, it is your old trusty Coran who does the checking”

Something seemed melancholic in the way Lance’s smile, “Guess I’ve been slacking off talking with Red, eh?” the young man scratched his cheeks timidly. A gesture of hesitation and shame, assumed Coran, “Nonsense paladin, you were out on a mission of utmost importance; you have a perfectly excellent reason for your absence” he retorted back heartily, smacking the paladin’s back twice as he winked. 

Wait…

Oh quiznak…he hadn’t meant to touch the paladin without permission. He had seen Lance flinching from a promise of a physical touch yet he actually had gone and done that. What would the princess said-

To Coran’s relief, the red paladin laughed, eyes crinkling delightfully, “Didn’t know you still had that charm in you” Lance actually _winked_ back – a callback to the time when he was okay. He didn’t even care if the paladin reverted back to his playful, flirty self, no, he’d rather have Lance winking at everything in the galaxy if it means getting the young man to his previous self.

A shy touch to his cheeks snapped him back to the paladin before him. Lance seemed concerned was his first thought and the next was why were his cheeks wet? Did he contract that stupid disease again?

“I’m okay, Coran if…if that’s what these tears are for,” the Omega paladin said, smiling gently. 

“Yes…” he replied, pleased, happy, _relieved_ , “…I’m glad that you are, my boy…”

* * *

It was not like Kolivan to let her rest for this long period of time. Knowing her capability, they usually sent her out on long-term missions. A few phoebs if he’s feeling quite merciful and a full deca-phoeb when he’s being quite nasty. It might have something to do with Keith’s full-time presence now in the headquarter, but Kolivan is never known as a sentimental guy, so nope, it shouldn’t be for that particular reason.

A transmission was sent to her room when she was cleaning her knives, beeping as it demanded her attention. Placing the knife gently on the desk, she accepted and was met with a familiar face on the holo-screen. Finally, she huffed under her breath, rolling her eyes when Kolivan greeted her with that standard greeting the leader always did. 

Then he paused. Too long of a pause for someone as efficient and orderly as him. She immediately paid full attention to his next words, 

I hope your son isn’t there at this moment because your new mission does not need any extra set of ears to listen to.

“He’s not here,” she replied, flicking her gaze around for any nooks and cranny the young boy could eavesdrop from, “…I’m listening” her gaze went back to the screen when she deemed her room safe enough. Missing any words would be terribly unprofessional of her and judging by Kolivan’s tone this wouldn’t be a simple infiltrate and steal information mission like she usually did. 

Seeing her focused gaze, he nodded and conveyed in quick and precise sentence, skipping any unnecessary data she wouldn’t need. 

By the time he finished and disappeared with one of his rare, “Good luck”, she let out a roar of laughter. 

“Oh, that was so good...,quiznak-” she snickered, “…that red paladin surely had saved all of our collective asses, hadn’t he?”


	14. ...The Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said Shiro is not Shiro and Keith believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for: Shiro not Shiro
> 
> I don't really know, I don't think there's any warning aside from how different it might be to the actual Voltron story...

They didn’t treat him like a fragile doll anymore so that’s a good step to achieve.

But, since he had told Allura not to tell, the contract from before all of this had happened was still up and running. Hunk refused to accept his offer anymore, only asked for his presence to soothe him whenever it was his turn. Pidge sometimes asked him to accompany her during her own time off, told him that it was okay if he didn’t want to do anything and cuddle him by his back, seemingly content with his smell and warmth against her smaller body.

It was Shiro who still asked for his help during such time – something that he was so scared to do yet unable to refuse. Not that the leader threatened him, no, it’s just…he’s his leader, someone he holds in high respect. Alpha, especially the leader usually had that kind of charisma. 

And Shiro would stop if he really asked to…wouldn’t he?

“Isn’t that your job? You…offered yourself to fill this role, haven’t you?” 

Shiro had phrased it carefully, not accusingly, yes, yet it prompted him to live up to what he had offered himself to do. Omega cares for everyone in the pack without exception and he had done so with his previous pack, caring for his little brothers and sisters. He wanted to tell himself to ignore such nature when they thought of him as a Beta. That’s what he did in the garrison: ignored them, pretend not to care, feign ignorance. They wouldn’t know anyway.

It slipped sometimes during hugs when they were frustrated with exam days or that one time he actually offered a cuddle to Pidge so the younger could sleep after three nights of restless studying. It didn’t frighten him to be found out because nobody really cared. Back on earth, in the garrison specifically, your dynamics did not define who you are. Only those traditional people who still hold old ways – of Alpha being better than Omega – that would think otherwise. Beside, no one did find him out.

Here in space, there are only four other humans. Everything about his role back on earth would be invalid between these unknown races. The four Alphas tried their best to maintain their dynamics, kept it down, yet failed to do so. After restraining it as best as a haphazardly gathered group of teenagers could, they faced the biggest obstacle: becoming the savior of the universe.

That in itself was already a hard job, something which sounded cool at first – yes it does, who wouldn’t like to be called the savior of the universe? – but upon hearing the enemy coming for them, he had instinctively proposed to run, escape. To be fair, he did it out of everyone’s safety. They’re barely a pack for goodness sake. It was only pure desperation, which probably urged their Lions to come together under their amateur hands.

Feeling victorious was good.

Then came that nickname: The Alpha pack of Voltron. He didn’t know who had said it first, but fortunately, he’s quick on the uptake and pretended harder. It hurt not to have a feedback from an Alpha, but he knew his needs came behind the universe’s – he’s not _that_ selfish.

What Krolia said, however, reminded him of how good it felt to be repaid. To get that sweet praises and ‘good job’s from someone who appreciated his help. Being selfish is sometimes a good thing, if only to help him heal.

Ah, right…speaking of healing…

It’s nice to know that the Alpha now actively sought him out not out of concern, but out of need. Sure they were still concerned, but they didn’t do the stupid thing they did when Lotor was still that person in the castle to not be trusted. Touching so suddenly was still a no go though. He would flinch if someone did so and usually, they’d apologize, asked him if they could touch and it’s only after he granted them that they would touch. 

Shiro, thankfully followed this unspoken rule.

Still, he was afraid of the leader.

But why would he?

Maybe it was because he wouldn’t stop? Or maybe it’s the strong smell, which grew stronger by day. A smell not belonging to a human?

A smell he knew…a smell he…

The name came to him as he slipped out of the leader’s grip, shivering from the lack of clothes. Wrapping himself with Shiro’s blanket – despite his discomfort – he trudged out from the room, drained, but uneasy enough to get away from that place. It didn’t smell like Shiro anymore, it’s not Shiro’s room, his instinct told him.

Trembling, he dragged his feet, sight blurry, eyes hazy as his mind whirred, processing whatever had happened. He felt weak, _someone was pulling him, dragging him to another_ closing his eyes he let himself rest right by the door, breath heavy. The light was dim, something Allura called a sleep lamp or something, he didn’t quite remember _there was laughter was it not? Someone cooing, fingers stroking his jaws and lips_.

Funny…this scene was funny. It almost looked like he was running away after a one night stand _they didn’t stop, he couldn’t tell them to stop, mouth too full to say anything_ in a bad porn. Maybe he did run away, but it’s not from Shiro, he believed. No one might believe him, but that was definitely _their smell clogged his nose, the smell of--_

“Galra…” he whispered, eyes widening, “…he smelt like a Galra…”

His gaze went back to the door, disbelief and fear curdled inside his head, tangling like a messy disfigured knot, “No…way…” he stuttered, a wry laugh rolled out of his throat as he let this knowledge settled in. 

_Get out of here_

He stood up despite the tremor running through his body. Clutching the blanket, he considered dumping it here or just threw it back into the room. No…no, he needed a decent cover despite his belief that everyone else was deep in sleep. There’s no need to give anyone passing through the monitor room a free show. 

Getting to his room went faster than he thought he could with uncontrollable shiver. He wasted no time to dump the blanket into the dirty basket and find a fresh new clothes o get his own smell around himself. By the time he was finished and dropped his weak body to the bed, his communicator rang.

Oh…no…

Had someone seen him? Was this Allura? Was this…Shiro? Shiro was sleeping though and Allura was…well, it would be rude to try and take a peek, but he’s going to take a wild guess and said that the princess was taking her beauty sleep. If it’s an emergency then the whole castle would be blaring red with alarm ringing above their head like it’s going to explode. Other than the paladins, he didn’t know who else could have had access to his comm.

He gulped before receiving it despite himself.

Keith was the last face he expected to see when he the screen popped up, accepting the transmission. The Alpha looked equally flustered to see his call went through. His face scrolled through various emotions all at once before settling to one of his little, sheepish grin, “That actually came through…” he muttered, “I thought Kolivan was teasing me”

A snort came out of him involuntarily, “I don’t think Kolivan and teasing could exist in one sentence” he retorted back playfully; smiling wider when Keith’s grin stayed – an accomplishment, no?

“So…” the Keith on the screen scratched his cheek, “…how are you holding up?”

As quick as it appeared, his smile disappeared, prompting a questioning glare from the Alpha. He didn’t dare meet Keith’s eyes, knowing how easy for him to read whatever emotion he’s feeling right now, “I’m plenty fine” he replied stiffly. Yeah, not counting that he just found out that Shiro is not Shiro but someone from the Galra, possibly, who knows, really.

“You often called me dense, but even I could see that was a horrible lie, Lance…” 

His reply was biting and sharp – a blade which cut mercilessly straight to the point. “Yeah…” he said, tears of fear, _of shame, of guilt_ beaded at the corner of his eyes, “…I guess I’m not okay…” 

Keith was silent for a moment before a firm, “I’ll be right there!” was spoken and the line was cut off.

“Eh?”

What…what did he mean by that?

* * *

When he saw Keith the next morning –or what can be classified as morning in space – sitting by the door of his room, he felt mixed emotions. From shocked to amazed to pleased; he couldn’t even bring himself to react properly before the Alpha stood before him, worry filling his eyes. Hesitating, he placed a trembling finger on Keith’s cheek, pushing before pinching and cupping his face – it’s real.

“But…but how?” he yelped, disbelieved that Keith really was here as a physical presence not just a mere hologram. 

Keith didn’t hesitate when he said bluntly, “I asked Kolivan for permission to visit you”

Splutter of incomprehensible words choked out of him. After several minutes of composing himself and finding his words, all he managed to say was, “He actually gave you a day off?” as if Kolivan was the shittiest boss in the universe.

Pride swelled from the Alpha as he puffed his own chest, “He told me to take care of the Omega of my pack, so I turned that back on him” 

“And he didn’t even give you that ‘the universe takes priority’ speech?”

Keith grinned, ”And he didn’t even give me any speech, just a curt nod and rule about how long do I have”

That rare warmth of being taken care of engulfed him. Ah…so this…this is how it feels like to be repaid by his own Alpha from his pack…He missed this so much. He had been missing this ever since he left his family to pursue the stars he’s been fascinated about. 

He _missed_ this.

“All this…just for me?” he asked before he could stop himself. Slapping a hand over his lips once he realized what had just slipped out, he ducked and peeked at the Alpha’s face through his eyelashes, gauging his reaction to such embarrassing question. Nothing was said for a few minutes, but then, Keith was touching his wrist hesitantly, face set to an inquiring one, asking permission in silence.

He was still holding the Alpha’s face, he noted, before he allowed permission by a mere nod. Gentle couldn’t even describe what Keith did, but it was stiff and awkward, yet comforting and warm. A hug…one of his pack’s Alpha was hugging him. His palm patted his back tenderly, as if he could break if any harder pressure was applied. 

“Yes,” whispered Keith, “…you deserve it”

Shakily, he returned the hug, hesitant at first, but soon he gripped tighter at the Alpha, feeling every bit of his burden spilled into tears and desperate sobs to Keith’s dark locks. Genuine cry finally poured out of his lips, breaking the carefully built wall he had made from every bit of confidence he had gathered from Krolia and everyone who was not a part of his pack.

It felt…safe; a feeling that every Omega wanted to feel. Safe and warm and comfortable – like that feeling when he was surrounded by his old pack, being cooed and praised for what he had achieved however small. Spoilt, his mother would tease him, but Lance always knows that she never meant it. He thrived under their praises and coos, they always made him happy and satisfied, feeling like he had done well in his life.

“I’m scared…” safety brought out honesty and Lance, being true to those words finally loosened his tongue, “…It’s Shiro…I’m scared of Shiro…” 

Not a doubt was heard from Keith’s voice when he replied him with, “Shiro?” it’s a question, not a disbelieved remark, “You…feared our pack leader?” 

A muffled, “Yeah…” was spoken.

Nothing was said afterward, but Keith didn’t stop stroking his back and he reveled in every bit of affection he could get. After he relaxed further into Keith’s arms, the Alpha finally voiced out his question. “Why do you fear him?” 

He paused, picking his words carefully among the mess inside his head, “He…he doesn’t smell like Shiro…” was the first sentence he could form without tripping on his words, “It was different than how Shiro used to smell like…he’s not Shiro” was the rest he could probably say. Keith respected Shiro so much and he didn’t want to destroy that by straight on telling how forceful the leader had been in his rut.

“There are two other Alphas in the ship and not one of them had questioned Shiro’s smell,” Keith started and he could tell that the Alpha was trying to choose his words as well, “…why would you be so sure that it’s not Shiro’s smell?”

Lance took a deep whiff of Keith’s scent; neutral and calm - or as calm as a burning fire can be. Encouragement, he really needed that since what he would say could probably mean he needed to speak of what he had suffered out loud. “When the…the Galra…back in that planet-” he couldn’t help every bit of those images playing inside his head again and they overwhelmed him enough to cut him off with a sob.

Keith was quick to let him further into his embrace, whispering anything comforting in a very Keith fashion – which meant awkward attempt of words of comfort. Despite how terrible it was compared to what his family could do, it actually brought a smile to his face. This awkward Alpha…really…he thought fondly.

And that was enough to keep him going, “When they…took me, their smell was the only thing I could remember for days…” he said without pausing. Who knows if he would have another burst of courage to speak again so he needed to do this in one-shot, “Shiro smelt like them when I helped him with his, uh, rut…I don’t know which part of him, but yes, I can smell them…”

A pause, then a shaky, “You still helped him during his rut?” gritted out of Keith’s teeth and it was not burning fire anymore, but a raging flame. Oh, oh no, he had to calm him somehow, “It’s…it’s my job to take care of the pack, Keith. It’s okay even if…even if it didn’t sound like I’m okay-”

“No, it is not okay at all!” barked Keith, separating their hug to glare at him.

Immediately, he shrunk into himself with a whine. He knew Keith didn’t mean to suddenly snap at him like that, but the tone, the voice, and the smell…oh gods he didn’t mean it. “I-” Keith stuttered, “I didn’t…mean to do that, I’m sorry…” 

He nodded, understanding. After all, Keith was still new to this comforting thing – and he felt a sudden urge to teach the Alpha how to properly comfort an Omega, something he’d save for another day.

“But it’s really not okay for him to do that…” Keith muttered, hands pulling him back to a hug before they went up to the nape of his neck and carded through his locks, “…you’re still on recovery, he really shouldn’t have done that”

“Isn’t it what an Omega suppose to do? Take care of his pack despite of everything?”

When Keith separated their hug this time, it was gentle but also firm and the burning scent shifted into that of the sun; reassuring and safe, “An Alpha’s job is to take care of the Omega and cared for their wellbeing, which is something that all four of us were shitty at”

“But Shiro said-”

“Screw what Shiro said. This Shiro in particular since you said that he’s not our Shiro”

Lance blinked, taking in the face Keith was making, the scent he emitted just to calm him down, “You…believe me?” he asked, unconvinced. 

The Alpha nodded vehemently, “Yes, I believe you” 

And Lance cried.

* * *

“Despite how sweet the two of you were being, I’m afraid that I should cut this tearful reunion short”

Keith hissed at their intruder and his blurry sight landed on a certain former prince who looked as smug as he usually was. With both hands raised, Lotor walked toward them; a meaningful smirk played on his lips. “What do you want?” growled Keith, pushing Lance further into his hold.

Lotor’s grin didn’t falter as he approached them, “What the two of you have discussed piqued my interest,” he said, tone deepened, “…I might have a bit of information regarding the suspicious Black Paladin that I would love to part you with if you promised me one thing”

Keith wouldn’t believe Lotor, but Lance could. And anything about the Shiro they’re travelling with would be precious. He stroked the inside of Keith’s wrist and reassured him with a simple nod before he faced Lotor, swallowing hard. “What promise do you want from us?”

“Simple,” his smile shifted so abruptly into a frown, “…once we managed to get to Zarkon, let me do the killing”

* * *

Everything was painful when his sight cleared. Purple, gods, he hated this color. It had been constant with whatever bad omen fate had set upon his life. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust his eyes to the dim lighting and the outline of…

“Who-what-”

“Good morning, hero,” it was one of them, wasn’t it? A feminine one at that, but nonetheless, one of them, “…I’m sorry, but we have no time for introduction nor you to recover fully” her hand gripped onto his human arm and his body groaned in protest for being forced against his will. How long had he been out? His limbs felt like they haven’t been used for forever. 

“Come now, be a dear and use your strong pair of legs” she grunted, seemingly stressed. Yet she stayed, pulling at his arm in an attempt to make him move. He tried lifting one of his legs with a groan. The muscles screamed in protest, but it was bearable. So he soldiered on and before long he was running behind the Galra through winding hallways filled with unconscious Galras and broken sentries.

Once they reached the hangar, she leapt into one of the standard issued Galran ship and gestured for him to come. Mind still hazy, he followed, pulling himself into the passenger seat with more effort than he should extort from such mere task. As the canopy closed in on them, he finally spoke his first question, “What’s going on?” followed by, “Who are you?”

The Galra didn’t look back at him, but he could see her eyebrows furrowed in concentration on reflection as the ship started. “Hold on tight!” she ordered and he barely had time to fasten the belt over his waist before the ship barreled toward the open space, spinning and turning. If he had eaten before, he’d surely be vomiting the content of his stomach into the seat. But since it seemed that his stomach was empty, he only dry heaved to whoever was in front of him.

“Sorry…” he muttered to the unnamed Galra. 

The Galra laughed, swerving the ship abruptly and it grew louder when he gripped tighter to his seat, “You reminded me of this one human I used to be close with” she said as her laughter died down, “…not fancy with how I drive yet didn’t have a choice, the poor guy”

A human….the Galra was close with-

“What-“

“I’m Krolia” she cut him off, “…welcome back to freedom, Black Paladin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched like a clip about Krolia fighting the Galra and immediately came to a conclusion that yes, she definitely could stealth kill an entire fleet.


	15. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am an Omega
> 
> Such simple sentence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods I am so sorry...
> 
> It's a late chapter, but I stuffed a lot in here that it's longer than usual to make it up for the lateness??
> 
> No, I'm still sorry for how late it is ;^;
> 
> Jojo Bizarre adventure destroyed me...that's all the reason I have so I'm sorry...

Lotor was trustworthy to keep his words at the very least. His action, however, is beyond his comprehension. Too many twists and turns, schemes and trickery. Guess that’s what would happen if you want to topple down a tyrant that is your own father – you resorted to something beyond his power, a mind so tricky that you would be amazed at how many u-turns it could make.

Fortunately, he doesn’t need to understand every twist and turn to understand the goal Lotor was pursuing since it was shared between them.

“There’s a rule in Galra,” Lotor started, “…we don’t really care of what your dynamics are as long as you did what you promised to do. This covers jobs, roles, and everything else that was written on papers” 

Keith made an acknowledging noise, nodding in agreement. Must’ve recalled his experience living between them for months. This, however, is new to Lance and he processed each word carefully, knowing that Lotor wouldn’t simply spout trivial information out of nowhere. 

His questioning look seemed to earn him the answer as the prince continued, elaborating further, “Galra is a prideful race. Even the Omegas aren’t one to simply submit to any Alphas. They could become soldiers if they want and fight in the frontline as long as they swore not to abandon their job at any cost” his gaze seemed far away and for a moment, Lance could see the images reflected on those orbs, “…for us, doing our job to the fullest was our purpose even when it meant to hurt and deny what our dynamics told us to do. Patriotic, one might say. I called them too prideful. Unfortunately, that meant I, too, shared such way of life”

“You mean…” Keith was squeezing his hand, trembling, “…they wouldn’t tolerate reasons based on our second dynamics, is that it?”

“Yes” answered Lotor firmly. His voice was free of doubt as he said such cold-hearted answer. Lance squeezed back, stroking Keith’s finger to calm them. 

“Was that why Kolivan ask Lance to do that dangerous mission? Just because it’s Lance’s job to keep the universe safe and he happened to have ‘things’ they needed?” 

The prince shook his head this time, “That I can’t say for sure,” he closed his eyes, “…only Kolivan could answer that question for you” 

Keith contemplated on this answer, conflicts flickered across his face and his smell shifted. Confusion was what Lance could interpret from the Alpha, though Keith was quick to switch it back to his neutral smell, shoulders tensed as if he’s getting ready to fight.

“But what’s it have to do with ‘Shiro’?” came out of his mouth faster than he could stop himself.

Lotor’s eyes opened, darker shade of blue seemingly had swallowed most of his lighter shade, “The Black Paladin, while not through blunt order, had forced you to follow through with what you’ve promised in papers,” his eyes glinted, “…hadn’t he?” his question came after a beat.

True.

That was true.

Lance thought it was an obligation, a duty, a burden that he’d have to take as an Omega. That was why he made the contract with everyone. For humans, this contract was not permanent as it relied heavily on whether both parties agree or not. For Galra, this contract became a bind, a silent witness to a promise for duty to be done. It wouldn’t be broken simply because Lance was hurt as Galras would do their job no matter what their dynamics need.

“During my rather brief visit to the Galra main ship, I encountered Haggar in one of the prison wings,” he snapped his focus back to Lotor, pushing his train of thought back to deliberate later, “…she seemed odd, muttering about creating a new subject or whatever cretin that horrendous witch cooked up to stop Voltron. A smile was on her face, small, shadowed by her hood, but as clear as day” an off-putting smell wafted from Lotor and Lance felt a prick of need to soothe the prince as well.

Lotor didn’t even pause as he continued, “All I knew from the sentries was it’s a personal project of Haggar and they’re beginning a new experiment for said subject. I’ve always wanted nothing to do with what that witch came up with, so I shrugged it off. Maybe I shouldn’t have let it slide…”

A new experiment, a personal project…Haggar surely didn’t give up even after Voltron kicked Zarkon’s ass, did she? But this personal project of Haggar…had she managed to brainwash Shiro and sent him as a mole to infiltrate Voltron and destroy it from within? That’d explain Shiro’s odd behavior, sure, but that wouldn’t explain how Shiro smelt different. 

Scent isn’t something that could be changed that easily from a human and Omega has the sharpest sense of smell since they are built to be capable of smelling emotions. Or at least hints of it, the rest were guesses based on instinct. If he said a smell is different then it is different, he could at least trust his nose if he couldn’t trust his instinct and body.

“You said that the Black Paladin is not the real Black Paladin, correct?” he looked up and nodded at Lotor. The prince paused, held his gaze and spoke, “You might be right”

Keith stiffened beside him, “I believed Lance when he said that Shiro is not Shiro, but what‘s been bothering me is the Black Lion” he grimaced. The Black Lion had responded under Shiro’s command, flying true as the leader of Voltron. If even the lions were fooled, then Lance’s words would be doubted.

“I don’t know…” he answered honestly, “…but can we just, uh, can we just ask the Black Lion?”

* * *

The hangar was empty, thankfully, and no one seemed to have realized the arrival of their new guest. Lance had asked Keith of how the heck did the guy sneaked past all those security cameras and arrived at Lance’s room without encountering anyone at all. Keith had shrugged and muttered, “I had practice” as his short and reasonable answer. 

“Usually, Coran would be here by now to do basic maintenance,” Lance said, eyeing the vast expanse of their shared hangar, “…but I guess Lotor managed to hold them off …” Keith gave a hum between appreciative and annoyed.

The Black Lion is imposing and silent. Whoever had designed this Lion must’ve known how a leader should look like. Intimidating, charismatic, yet not frightening to allies. It needs to be a reassurance, a presence that would ensure their victory and boost the group morale. Though once Lance thought of the Black Lion and his paladin to be the bearer of everyone’s hope, the size had become so diminutive.

Compared to the whole universe…Voltron seemed small.

“Do you have a plan to make him talk?” Keith jerked his thumb toward the Black Lion.

Well, not exactly since he had rejected Lance before, “I thought bringing you as his previous Paladin might nudge him awake or something” he grinned sheepishly. The stare Keith gave him wasn’t one of agreement that’s for sure, yet they tried anyway. Or Keith tried it…anyway. If standing awkwardly in front of a massive lion robot could be called trying it logically.

Pressing a palm against the cold surface of the lion, Keith took a deep breath, closing his eyes to focus his sense. He stayed beside the former paladin, holding his breath just so the silence stayed. A good five minutes passed by without reaction neither from the lion nor the paladin. Watching Keith concentrating on something other than battling or flying a spaceship was an odd experience. 

“He’s not saying anything…” spoke Keith finally as he retracted his hand back. He flicked his gaze up to meet the Black Lion’s gaze. Those pair of eyes was dim, lifeless; almost like he was refusing to meet their hopeful gaze on purpose. 

But why? 

Is he wrong after all? 

Right, maybe this was all just his trauma gnawing on his sanity bit by bit as he tried to recover.

He wouldn’t tell you anything…

Lance quickly flicked his gaze toward the voice, eyes widening in disbelief. It had been a long time since he last heard that exact voice and it usually didn’t come to him in forms of words. 

So he bit his lip and followed.

“Where are you going?” came Keith’s puzzled question.

He gestured at the left hangar with a tilt of his head, “Red – seems like he has something he wants to say” 

Without waiting for any affirmation, he walked toward the Red Lion, watching his lightless eyes following his steps. Once he stood before the lion, he gazed up, reaching out to find that connection again. No sign of reaction came from the mechanical being, but he did feel a pinprick behind his head – a somewhat familiar and itchy prick he always gets whenever the Lions wanted to speak without words.

Red remained silent though, dead silence even as he tried to call for him again. Other than that one single sentence, the Lion offered no further answer. This frustrated him; how they might know something that the Paladins didn’t and refused to say anything to anyone. It’s like having an answer right in front of their face yet no key to open the lock leading to what they need.

“Black needed to…”

Lance snapped his head back toward the voice, catching sight of Keith staring fixedly at his former Lion, eyes unseeing. “Black had to do it, or everyone would die. It’s not because he felt so, but he had to do so…” the dark-haired boy spelled, blinking rapidly before he met Lance’s eyes, lips pursed, “…that’s…what Red said…”

“You…you can hear him? No- did he speak to you?” he spluttered.

Keith seemed hesitant but nodded anyway. 

Pride somehow filled him instead of his previous bitter jealousy. If Red spoke to Keith, does that mean that the Lions still recognized the former Paladin as theirs? Call him far-fetched, but if Keith still has his bond with Red then wouldn’t that mean telling him that he had a Lion to come back to? 

“Lance, you’re staring…” Keith remarked, frowning.

Tears rolled down his cheeks the moment Keith finished his sentence and the Alpha was taken aback by how abrupt they were. A panicked whine escaped Keith’s lips as he made way to comfort him to the best of his ability. Lance let the awkward boy be, wiping them with a small chuckle. “Well, if that’s what Red said-”

“Actually, the guy swore along the words, saying ‘that bastard Black is a moron who cared too much for the team to allow that fag in his cockpit’ or something”

His chuckle became a full laughter as he clutched Keith’s shoulder for hold, “Well,” he said, wiping the tears from her cheeks and eyes, “…that sounded like the guy”

They had a good laugh together in the hangar, just two humans lost in their own world. It was the second time Lance didn’t feel tied down by anything in the universe; not obligations or duty or their constant job as the defender of the universe. Here, at this moment, they were just two problematic young adults finding their friend's foul mouth as funny.

He stared at Keith, smiling, “That’s enough proof for me. Seems like our Lions’ king had decided to take one for the team, eh?” 

“That was a horrible joke,” retorted Keith flatly and he snorted, “…but yes, it seemed like he did”

For one last time, they grinned at one another, reveling in each other’s company like it was the last time they could. Then, Keith was offering him a hand, a hold, a lifeline for him to grip onto as they face reality together after this. This was it, wasn’t it, Lance wanted to ask, but the question didn’t come through. Instead, it was another smile, one that conveys so much that he couldn’t even comprehend it.

One look at Keith’s face told him that he understood it perfectly.

* * *

Shiro – who was not Shiro – didn’t look as happy as everyone else to see Keith in the castle ship. He chalked it off again as one proof that it was not Shiro when even Allura only lectured them for a minute top before she smiled radiantly and welcomed Keith warmly. “You’re not abandoning your duty as one of the Marmora’s aren’t you?” was what Shiro said –accused- to Keith’s face. Right in front of everyone as well.

They all seemed taken aback, though it was understandable. Reuniting with Keith could be held back until the universe is celebrating Zarkon’s demise. Him being here for an impromptu visit was not appreciated if he has any job back in the base. “It’s just a brief visit to check on Lance,” Keith responded sharply as if he had expected such question, “…I saw what they did to him so I was just worried that he hadn’t…quite recovered fully. Of course, I asked Kolivan first before going here, I’m not an irresponsible brat”

What surprised the other paladins weren’t the fact that Keith is worried about Lance, but how rude his chosen words were. Even Shiro seemed stunned to hear it. Lotor just looked amused by the sideline as he watched the exchange with keen eyes. “I can see that he’s healed, Keith, there’s no need for worry, even if he hadn’t…there’s obligation to be fulfilled, universe to save-”

“I think the universe can wait for one or two more quintats for us” 

Allura wisely chose to stay silent. Though the smile she was giving him was enough to tell him that the princess agreed despite her deep feeling to do Voltron’s duty. “I can’t believe you can be that selfish, Keith…” hissed out of Shiro’s mouth, “…and Lance had enough time to recover, he said it himself that he’s not an Omega who needed caring from an Alpha like you”

He could feel his chest tightened as Keith’s grip on his hand tensed. That was the ace card he just pulled, that one thorn he had on them. Lance didn’t know if he was ready to tell them that he’s an Omega, as it would definitely complicate things. The possibility of this truth destroying their pack was there, staring at him in the face. Some Alphas see bond and mate with Omega as something sacred and he had robbed them of their first Omega experience. Beta is less needy, more flexible as that’s how they are build to be, the perfect balance between Alpha and Omega. 

“What if you’re wrong?” his mouth said first before his thought could catch up. Keith stiffened beside him, thumb quickly pressed against the back of the palm – a wordless question of ‘Are you sure?’. He squeezed back, replying with a silent ‘Yeah’. The grip slackened a bit before Keith circled his thumb gently across his hand, calming his heart. _I’ll be here_ was what he received through the gesture.

Lance took a deep breath, one that lasted forever if it could. Then, free of hesitation and fear, he stared straight at the Voltron Paladins before him,

“I am an Omega”

* * *

Everything felt disorientating for him. His mind was being overloaded with information and he thought that his head could combust at moment’s notice if someone said anything else. The Galra who had rescued him was smirking as he clutched his head like he’s having the most terrible hangover after a wild Sunday’s night. 

“Too much?” she asked nonchalantly.

“Too much…” he echoed.

She whistled.

He continued clutching his head again, pressing a thumb on his temple and massaged it as best as he could. At least the pressure distracted him from the dull ache of cold reality that he was probably had been missing in action for more than half a deca-phoebs. What of Voltron now? What of the castle? Questions he wanted to ask were piling inside his mind like a can of worms. 

It might be selfish of him, but he couldn’t really accept any more truth of what had happened while he was out of the picture. 

Though the fact that there’s another him inside the Lion, posing as the Black Paladin was frightening and alarming, he couldn’t exactly barge into the castle without his bearing. They would need a coherent Shiro to prove himself, not one who seemed half-drunk. 

He eyed the Galra who was currently speaking to the comm. device wrapped around her wrist, eyes narrowing as she grew upset by each sentence they exchanged. Quite abruptly, the conversation was cut and she stood up, glancing at the door before she stepped toward him and grabbed his wrist.

“Change of plan,” she said, obviously furious, “…we’re meeting the Voltron Paladins right now”

All he managed was a splutter of various “What” before she bodily dragged him out of the room and presumably to the hangar.

* * *

Silence was obviously not what Lance had expected to meet his confession. Screams, possibly, shouts of terror, maybe, or what should be obvious are probably angry yells. When nothing of the sort came, he finally really _looked_ at his friends. They weren’t saying anything, their lips weren’t open, and though it was clear that they were shocked, nobody said anything.

A tear appeared on the corner of Pidge’s eyes. 

She made a sound of recognition, reached up to her eyes and touched the teardrop as if she was equally surprised to find it there. Then, it’s as if a dam had been broken, she launched forward, tackled him to the ground and cried to his shoulder in heart-wrenching voice. Small fists barraged against his chest in small thuds as Pidge repeatedly muttered, “Stupid Lance” to his shirt. 

His hand flew to her brown locks, fingers running through the tangle and knots, “Yeah…yeah, I am…” he replied. Pidge kept on insulting him, though her fists had stopped and were holding his shirt in death grip instead. It brought a smile to his face, feeling this unique reassurance from the smaller Alpha. 

“You’re not going to tell us if nobody asked, wouldn’t you, Lance?”

He glanced up at Hunk, shoulders stiffening when his friend’s eyes were glaring at him with an unreadable emotion. Lance knew Hunk for years and this was the first time he’d seen that kind of look from his usually transparent buddy. It was both utter horror and disappointment, tiny bits of betrayal even speckled across his face. That was the last thing he had expected to see from his most tolerant friend. Hunk was the least paladin he was worried about, but maybe he was wrong.

.

“Hunk-”

Then those stiff lines vanished from the Alpha’s face as he scrunched up his eyebrows, eyes glassy and lips shaking. Hunk’s hand flew to his eyes, wiping the budding tears before it could stumble down his cheeks. “Hunk…” he called out again, softer. The yellow paladin dropped all pretense of accepting this whole news calmly and threw himself around them, squeezing both him and Pidge in a tight hug.

“I honestly believed that you’re going to say that you’re pregnant because of some magic Galra dick. You’ve become so closed off and distant after...after that,” sobbed Hunk, “…and you kept on emitting this sour smell I was afraid of touching you, but oh, god, I did ask you to accompany me during rut even though your smell is different and you’re not healed up, I’m so sorry” 

Everything else sounded like garbles afterward as Hunk kept on apologizing and panicking over every single little thing that he did wrong that it was hard not to smile. Thankfully, Pidge defused the situation by elbowing the larger Alpha hard on his stomach, causing him to heave on the ground and released them both before they could truly experience death by an affectionate hug.

He waited until Hunk wasn’t trying to throw up his breakfast before he crouched beside him, “You don’t need to feel sorry for that, buddy. I was the one who allowed that. Everything was done with my consent” he placed a hand on the Alpha’s shoulder. 

An alarming frown formed on Hunk’s lips, “No, even if it’s with your consent, it’s also my fault that I didn’t notice what your dynamics are,” and he sounded so serious, words spoken with that conviction he usually lacked, “…emm…actually, uh, it should be everyone’s fault, right? I mean, nobody even suspected a thing about you so we’re all at fault here, right…guys?” 

As sudden as the boost of confidence had taken over Hunk, his switch back to his usual nervous self was rather reassuring. Yeah, he likes it if his friend grew a pair, but seeing the usual restless Hunk who worried over stupid things reminded him that he was still his best friend. 

Throughout this exchange, Shiro stayed silent, staring almost without blinking at them. Both his face and smell were unreadable. Keith who had been fondly observing was glaring at the black paladin. His whole body was strung up like a stretched spring, ready to jump if Shiro made any kind of suspicious move.

“That doesn’t change a thing, does it?” 

And that simple sentence, that one slip of a sentence was the key.

Every human Alpha seemed stunned to hear that came out of their leader’s mouth saved for Keith who seemed one step away from tackling the taller man to the ground. Consent is big in humans’ second dynamics unwritten rules. Forced mating is frowned upon in society, just like forced consent. And Omega is respected for their ability to be bred in spite of whatever gender they are.

“That doesn’t change a- Shiro, I thought you-” Pidge sputtered the rest of her sentence in incomprehensible jumble of words, “…I thought you’re the one who warned us not to force ourselves to Lance when we discussed the contract!!” 

Shiro shook his head, “No, he offered, he accepted the job, it became his responsibility the moment he wrote the contract”

“And what about his rights to refuse? What about your moral? Do you even feel guilty for doing that to Lance while he was still recovering?” hissed Pidge.

Nothing, not even a flinch came from Shiro, “You’re supposed to do whatever job you’ve assigned yourself to. It’s a responsibility you can’t escape from no matter what had happened to you-”

“If you’re a Galra that is”

A collective flinch spread through the paladins. Lotor smirked, basking under the rapt attention he just gained just by speaking up, “Forgive me for speaking up without permission, but even if this whole…’thing’ is amusing, I probably should put a stop in it before it went out of hand when there’s a new guest coming. Wouldn’t want to show our new guest how horribly rude we are, would we?”

True to his words, an alarm blared the moment he finished his sentence. An incoming small ship had entered the castle’s atmosphere and attempting to connect with the main control room. Allura immediately took off toward the main control, gesturing for Coran to follow her. 

Lotor didn’t make a move to follow, simply staring at them meaningfully with that impish smirk he always had on.

It was enough for them to follow Allura.

The main control room showed a familiar Galra that Keith immediately reacted to with a flinch. 

That was, however, not the face everyone seemed interested in. 

It’s the man behind her, who looked as pale as sheet, thinner than he was when they last saw him. A face, which confirmed everything that Lance was suspicious about. Warm dark grey eyes took in each of their faces and relief could be seen coursing through them as he scratched his cheek, an out of character nervousness clinging to his sentence,

“Uh, long time no see everyone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great, we're set on the ending! It's been a long ride...the longest since I usually wrote for one shot A/B/O dynamics not multi-chaptered ones. Thank you for following this, I'm glad I could write this until the end. See you on the last one!


	16. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who Am I? What purpose do I have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD IT'S FINALLY OVER!!
> 
> This late chapter is brought to you by delayed airplanes and internship report. Also, I just came back from my hometown and oh god, so many stuff to do where is my free time when I need it.
> 
> Anyway, this is it then! I'll see you again somewhere in another story.

Seeing two similar faces wasn’t exactly a surprise. He’s seen an identical twin before and even they have a slight physical difference between one another. These two, however, looked exactly alike, down to the smallest detail. Except for smell, he noticed, scent that no one else could differ except for him. 

Everyone was staring as the two met, waiting as their current and former leader stood, facing one another. No one made a sound, he could even hear the soft buzzing of machinery at work so clearly. The tension between the two hardens, oppresses everyone who was present. It was even harder on him, his instinct screaming for reassurance, for safety and warmth that no one could provide him with right now.

No, focus, Lance! You’ve survived being enclosed in space with four Alphas before, this clashing, however frightening their agitated smell was, should be nothing to you.

Then, startling him out of his self-motivating speech, Shiro –wait, which Shiro?- spoke, “Who are you?” he asked; the simplest question out of the chains of questions written across his face. Their current leader narrowed his eyes, “I’m…Shiro…” he replied with an even simpler answer. They both were silent again, judging one another from top to bottom, eyes scrunching as if they both were taking each of their similar details and compared themselves.

And gods, their smell…he just…he needed a breather for goodness sake.

“Did you remember your own birthday?” 

A beat, “29th February” came a reply.

“First assignment to space?” retorted one, too swift to mule over.

Another short pause, “Test for graduation, managed to secure the highest score even after nearly running out of fuel”

The Shiro who came with Krolia swallowed, eyes narrowing as he started his new question of, “What do you know about the mission to Kerberos?”

That’s a sharp question, one that would stumble those who’s not present during the Kerberos mission briefing.

No one aside from the real Shiro, Matt, and Mr. Holt should know about that. The rest who has the privilege of knowing such sensitive information was left on earth, presumably still suspecting that their three men crew to Kerberos had died in space. Shiro opened his mouth, then closed it, hesitated before he took a sharp inhale, “It’s a classified information. We were only told to say that it’s a new step for humanity to space, a sign of our improving technology and no more than that”

Both Shiro seemed sure of themselves that their differences had started to blur. The more questions being exchanged between the two, the more baffled everyone who listened it became. He noticed the frustration coming out from every last one of them, knowing that proving which Shiro is the false one would be either too hard or almost impossible. That is if they kept on using this trivial questions, thinking that with all those technology and magic that the fake one wouldn’t know one thing about Shiro.

Perhaps, he’s feeling particularly suicidal or maybe he wanted to prove himself capable. He’d interfered more than two Alphas bickering before, what would stop him from doing that between two?

He thought that this was why he stepped between the bantering Shiros and coughed to gain their attention. Once he had them, he was pretty sure that this whole thing was a really bad idea and wished he had just chickened out. All those unstrung glares focused only on him. Granted, he loves, no, _craves_ attention, but no sane Omega would like this situation he put himself into, “I don’t think this is the correct way to find out who the real Shiro is…” he declared.

Was he shaking? Was he trembling? He couldn’t tell….

But they did stop, two set of dark grey eyes stared at him intently, warily, either way, he had their full attention now so he’s just going to let everything out.

Oh gods, he really would love some comfort after this.

“I’m going to ask you one question and I want the two of you to answer it truthfully as what you believe to be true. No cheating or imitating one another, alright?” 

When he got both of their agreement, he exhaled slowly. Calming himself before seemed easier, he whined inwardly, “If I refuse to do my obligations from the contract because I don’t want to, what would you do?” and he said all of that in one breath, knowing that stopping halfway would probably scare him to silence again.

This time, the question caught them off guard if their sudden flinch was anything to go by. It actually caught everyone off guard, but he couldn’t concentrate on that. He needed to hear the two Shiro’s answer before any of them tried to force-stop him. The one to his left frowned in dismay, “I talk you out of that silly, irresponsible stupor, of course. If that didn’t convince you to do your job then there would be punishme-”

Shiro didn’t even let him finish before tackling and pinning the other to the floor, growling menacingly. “What did you just say?” was spat onto the pinned Shiro and though Lance knew that the question wasn’t being addressed to him, he trembled anyway. The force behind that voice; a command, a bidding, words he wouldn’t - _mustn’t_ \- deny.

Two hands belonging to two different humans made way to his own, squeezing in both reassurance and soothing manner. He blinked, glanced at both Pidge and Hunk who had flanked him protectively and visibly relaxed. Right, they knew and they’d protect him now. They are his pack and they’d go miles to keep him safe.

“I said, he should do his job properly if he’s to be called a Paladin,” despite being thrown and pinned to the ground, he was still as fierce. A cornered wolf bites harder were proved to be quite true, “Aren’t paladins supposed to do their duty? Ignoring one’s obligation is unbecoming for a protector of the universe, no?” he felt the glare and shuddered under them. The hands on his squeezed harder, trembling with fury as sharp, bitter smell wafted through the air.

He didn’t like this…

“So you forced him?” it was rhetorical, yet it was spoken anyway, as vehemently as the usually gentle Shiro could sound like, “…while using that face, that smell, that _name_ , you forced him into consent, drove him to the corner just for the sake of doing his job?”

A confused frown appeared on the cornered wolf’s face, “He should be glad that he’s doing his job like a proper Omega. He’s the one who chose that duty and I respected that. The punishment for not doing your obligation is quite harsh and I’d like to not wave it around as threat if I could”

Shiro punched him.

With the Galra arm.

The princess who was stunned during the whole banter let out a surprised yelp, followed by Coran and Krolia’s sudden appearance right beside Shiro to try and hold him back. Smart move, he remarked, another Alpha coming into contact with Shiro after that display of fury would only set him off. 

“That fucking…bastard…this isn’t…Lance is…” Shiro stopped thrashing the moment he was separated from the other Shiro –he’s getting confused at this point, looking at two Shiros all at once- and instead, he was muttering, soft and stumbling, but audible enough for him to hear, “…oh gods…what have I let happened to pack’s Omega…?”

His mind reeled.

His lips opened before he could stop himself, “Wait…what did you just-”

Shiro blinked at him, confusion, guilt, everything seemed to emit from the Alpha’s body in both his raw expression and smell, “I…I’m sorry, Lance…” he finally said, putting everything that he felt into a heartfelt apology, “…I…knew from the beginning that you- I mean, I’ve read your student profile – every candidate for pilot seat, actually – before so…”

Student profile; Shiro is one of the most prominent names in the Garrison so that kind of information is easily accessible for him, how could he miss that? 

He should be laughing, really, hearing the ever so eloquent and polite Shiro tripping over words, trying to redeem himself, but all he felt was immense relief. After the rush of relief, came the irrational anger of ‘you-knew-yet-you-do-nothing’ and he was tempted to punch Shiro for not comforting him.

But then, he had brought this onto himself, hadn’t he?

Shiro didn’t say anything because it was best that way. To keep the allusion that Voltron is a pack of Alphas and convinced most planets who understood dynamics to entrust their life to Voltron’s hands. Lance himself had kept this information because of the exact same reason. There’s no need for complication if they could make things simpler. Yes, he should be thinking for the good of Voltron.

“I thought you would feel bad as Omega with…special condition so…uh, I didn’t say anything…”

Yeah, yeah, he understood that it’s-

Wait.

“You didn’t tell anyone for me?” he asked – astonished. 

Shiro’s face softened, his usual calm manner clicked back to place as he nodded, “I was hesitant to let an Omega deal with everyone’s rut at first, but I’ve read every single thoughtful rule you put up and made sure that either Allura or Coran would report if they catch anything with the castle’s security footage. Nothing should go wrong if I have a hand on it”

He sounded a little too proud for someone who had admitted that he asked two strangers to watch his pack’s member mating together. The guy seemed to realize what had come out his mouth a little too late when the two Alteans frantically trying –and failing simultaneously- to hide their flustered face. 

“N-no, I mean the camera in the hallway, there’re a few in the corridors, spread evenly across the castle” 

To be frank, Shiro’s flustered face was enough to forgive his misspoken statement, but Lance was born to tease. He has his siblings to thank for that. “Well, I didn’t know you were into _that_ kind of kink, Shiro” he giggled. The Alpha’s face was priceless after – who could say out loud that they saw the revered Shiro blushed crimson?

Though it was quickly replaced by one of his serious ones as he turned to address the other Shiro.

“My answer to his question is to ask what’s wrong with him and consider his condition. Consent is a gift, given to you with trust. It is not an obligation, you should do well to remember how human views second dynamics” an accusing finger was pointed at the downed clone, “…and Lance, do not feel obligated to fulfill your role just because you’re different than other Omega. You are not an ideal Omega, yes, but we, too, are not an ideal pack. There must be a reason it was you who brought us here instead of other normal Omega”

Lance blinked.

The whole ship was silent as his words of wisdom started to sink into each of their minds. 

For Lance, it was a god’s preach, an answer to his prayer. That mere speech had erased his doubt clearly and if there was no witness to this moment, he’d probably bawled and asked for comfort from his whole pack. He settled by squeezing his friends’ hands instead, chirping in delight when they returned his gesture. 

Two arms sneaking around his shoulders surprised him, but a glance told him that it was Keith, trying to sneak in and made contact with the rest of his pack. Chin rested on his shoulder, Keith huffed and whispered, “Shiro said it better than I could…” a tiny hint of jealousy could be detected from his voice. Pidge snorted at that, apparently overhearing the offhand comment the dark-haired had said, “Anyone who had met you once would know you’re not the most articulate person in the universe”

Keith let out a growl; playful anger, not bitter ones and again, Pidge snorted. A mischievous smile adorned her lips this time as she pressed closer toward him, effectively smushing his arm between hers. Hunk who had been clueless gave up pretending that he’s okay being the farthest from the growing cuddle puddle and proceeded to cradle them all into one big hug.

Then, they all stared at Shiro –the real one, finally! – and he knew that the Alpha wouldn’t be able to resist one pair of puppy eyes let alone four of them. Their leader sighed, peering at the two Alteans behind him –who made a ‘go on’ gesture, not helping Shiro’s case to be the most rational one – he tilted his head toward the stunned clone before slowly walking toward them.

In two strides, the Voltron pack finally shared their very first pack bonding.

* * *

“Why would you help him?”

A clink was her answer as the former prince placed the mug gently on the desk. He looked up at her face, a knowing, deep smile tugged at his lips, “Humans…are amusing” he said simply before returning his attention back to the mug. She bit her lower lip, fist tightened into a curl, “Is that really it? You gave them an answer to their question, nudging them in the correct direction. You even went as far as reporting Keith’s visit to Krolia so she could bring Shiro here,” her nails were sharp, she noted as they dug into her palm, “…what is your real aim?”

Lotor stalled his hand, the hem of the mug stopped centimeters from his lips, “Lance is a curious Omega for sure,” he started, “…one who I’d love to examine further if he’s not under Voltron’s clutches” 

Her frown deepened as she smacked the table with both her open palms, “You are not touching any of the paladins” she hissed, threat clear between each word. 

He gently swayed the mug, spinning the liquid, “I wonder what Haggar would do if she gets her greedy hands on him – an Omega who couldn’t have heat yet able to lure Alpha with their smell. She’d turn him into a weapon for sure, one with power over the most carnal needs of every Galra and human and every other race who’s suffering under the same rule of dynamics” 

Nails scratching over the smooth surface, she grasped for composure. She needed to find out what Lotor wants if she’s to protect her paladins, “I didn’t ask what Haggar would do, I asked for your goal!” she demanded. His eyes flicked toward hers, meeting them briefly before he broke the contact and took a small sip.

“If you want to protect them, you’ve failed already seeing that I could meet with your precious Omega a few times without anyone’s intervention,” this prompted a flinch out of her, “…relax, princess, I have no use of your Omega aside from his position as one of the Voltron Paladins. All I want is the throne, nothing less nothing more” he ended with another clink.

“What would you do if you obtain it?”

Smirking, he gestured toward her with his mug, as if asking for a toast to a victory that was yet to come, but guaranteed to, “That’s the question, isn’t it Allura? One that you’d question until I achieved what I want” he swallowed the rest of his drink and stood. He paused, the first sign of uncertainty as he turned to face her and opened his mouth, “Trust in your paladins. In their power and bond as a pack, not me. It would help you once the throne become mine to sit on”

And he left without looking back.

* * *

Shiro had a lot to catch up with them, true, but nothing could surprise the returning paladin more than Lance’s mission with the Marmora. Their real leader was furious, exceedingly so that he asked Keith to connect him with the leader so he could scold Kolivan himself. It took more than Lance pleading and Keith explaining that Kolivan regretted it and apologized before Shiro could stop. Even then, he’s still seething, pacing back and forth in front of Lance’s room as if that would protect him.

The Alteans kept the clone in the detainment room, locked and away from everyone else. They did sometimes visit him, asked questions about what he knew about the Galra’s plan. He shook his head, clueless and confused, seemingly trying to put his own pieces together. 

“I woke up…they told me my name is Shiro, I know nothing else but that” he mumbled weakly. Confusion seemed to exist perpetually across the line on his face as if he’s figuring out that there are two different characters inside him. One that he was told to become and another that he developed during the course of his journey. “If I’m not Shiro…” he said, trembling, “…then who am I?” 

No one had an answer for that. 

It was disorienting to know that you’ve been living someone else’s life. Made even more horrifying to know that what you believe as who you are is not you, but an idea of someone else’s. That’s probably how the clone felt at this revelation; losing what he thought to be his real identity.

“Haggar made an incomplete puppet, it seems,” remarked Lotor, “…maybe so it could naturally act like he does. This puppet is empty before they put the Black Paladin’s memories and personality in; a hollow husk for whatever purpose they need” 

The clone was devastated when Lotor put that ever so bluntly; he refused to see any of them, sometimes, he even rejected the offer of nourishment. Starving himself to death is not a painless way to die, yet the clone tried to do so, preferring to stay in the corner of the cell, mouth shut and gaze empty.

“What is my purpose then?” he asked thoughtlessly sometimes, to no one in particular. 

All the Alphas agreed that it’s a fitting punishment to detain him, but everyone did agree that they wouldn’t let the guy just starve to death. Lance had volunteered to deliver his food, but everyone immediately shut the idea down, asking the Omega to please stay away from him.

“We don’t know when would he suddenly snap and attack” hissed Allura stubbornly, “…especially when he’s built to be a dynamic which could make you submit with mere voice”

A grimace tugged at his lips as he carefully backed down. He knew that Allura is worried of his wellbeing, but seeing the man who had been a part of his pack - even if it’s for a while - suffered, he couldn’t help the instinctual tug. It didn’t help that Lance is a natural at caring for other people thanks to his many siblings. 

So he sneaked in sometimes, pushing in the tray of food while trying to make small talks with him. 

He tried talking about his self, telling story of what his life was before the Lion chose him. It might be risky, telling about earth to the puppet from Galra, yet he found himself trusting that the man wouldn’t tell a soul about this. On one of the good days, he’d be replied with an inquiry for further story. It began slow, but sure enough, the clone enjoyed his presence there. He listened attentively, one day, he even got so preoccupied with hearing Lance’s tale that he ate everything from the tray unconsciously.

When he realized it, he blushed furiously and dismissed him.

The next day, he started to eat more frequently. This surprised Allura and she eyed him suspiciously. He pretended not to understand what had happened, but the princess was sharp, sighing in defeat as she finally permitted him to go. “Not before you ask for permission from Shiro though…” she added dryly.

Shiro’s permission was not easy to get, though Lance managed to negotiate with him about the arrangement.

He’d have another Alpha close by when he's delivering the food.

He made Shiro promised that whoever that Alpha would be, he’d stay silent during the whole delivery.

After a week, the clone –who was yet to be named- finally asked him a question.

“How do you live like that?”

And he had sounded sheepish and shy, unlike the proud Alpha he was supposed to be. “Pardon?” he replied, shifting closer so he could hear better. Pidge –his companion for the day – stiffened when he did so. She closed in for an inch before he glared at her, mouthing, ‘back down for a bit’ and ‘I can handle this, don’t worry’. The smaller Alpha was hesitant, yet obeyed silently. Her hands fell to her bayard though, eyes fixed onto the clone.

“How do you live…like that? An Omega yet not. You’ve been told how an Omega should act, what kind of role they serve, yet…your body refuses to fulfill what you should become,” he babbled, hands curled into a fist against the cold floor, “…how do you do that? How do you keep on living knowing that you wouldn’t be able to serve as who you should be?”

 _We’re similar_ , was what their prisoner wanted to say, _how are you not losing yourself?_

Lance huffed, “You’ve heard my story right, how back when I was a stupid brat, people didn’t even see me as an Omega?” he grinned, “…then I met this group of Alphas who hadn’t even able to tell me apart from a Beta. They were obnoxious, one doesn’t know what manner is while another seems glued to her laptop screen every day”

Pidge made a disagreeing growl by the sideline that Lance delightfully ignored.

“We’re just strangers at first, misfit even, I didn’t even like one, declaring that he’d be my eternal rival right on his face. Then a princess from another planet just told us with a straight face that we’re the last hope of the universe and we have no choice but to bond as a group; or in our world, a pack,” he recalled the day they formed their shaky pack, “…I tried to become an Omega for them, giving them contract with terms and conditions, rules that would save them from knowing that a faulty Omega was among them” 

He inhaled deeply, this is a long story after all, “A lot of things happened. Small victories, devastating defeat, we suffered through everything until we reached our goal. They trust me even when I was making stupid mistakes; made a fool out of myself. Through the contract, I served them, cared for them like an Omega would. They made me feel like I truly am able to serve as an Omega,” he trailed off, “…an _accident_ happened though, one that I brought onto myself. It made me vulnerable, unable to serve them like I should be. It felt like I’m even more of a failure then, that I was useless as their Omega”

“But they accepted me. They don’t care if I could serve or not, they accepted me. My own rival even supported me to come this far. They even apologized when I finally admitted to deceiving them so thoroughly. They. Apologized. For being lied at”

The clone was staring at him unblinkingly, his dark lifeless eyes seemed to brighten as hope slowly emitted from those orbs, “I love them and they love me, for me that’s enough to keep me going even when my body is like this”

The whole cell was silent as the clone pondered on his words, lost in his own thought.

* * *

Keith had excused himself after the whole thing was finished. With Krolia’s ship, they departed, promising to return once they have enough time to. The female Galra elbowed her son constantly when it was Lance’s turn to say his goodbye. This made Keith both flustered and angered that the Omega had to stiffen his laugh after the Alpha fell down the ship.

“Sheesh, that woman irked me” was what he said, growling in displeasure. 

Lance smirked, “Should I thank her for bringing this silly face out of you, eh?”

“You, stay out of this” snarled Keith.

He feigned a hurt face, “I thought we’ve bonded Keith! How many times have you cradled me in your arms now? Should I recount each?”

“Shut up!“

They shared a laugh afterward and he poked him on his nose.

When the ship began lifting off, Keith gave one last promise to come back; his voice was determined and serious though it was with a smile that he conveyed the message. That smile surprised everyone, even Shiro who immediately muttered how rare for Keith to do so. The former Red Paladin didn’t seem to realize what kind of face he was making as the ship blasted off, leaving space dust and lingering presence of both mother and child.

“He’ll be back,” he said, “…he has a pack and a Lion to come back to”

* * *

They are not perfect.

Shiro doesn’t even have both of his arms.

Pidge wouldn’t stop once she started on researching on her laptop.

Hunk doesn’t even try to stop cooking whenever he’s stressed.

Keith rarely watches what words came out of his mouth.

Coran is too prideful to admit that he couldn’t get some things done quickly.

Allura seldom wants to listen to their reason for failing in training.

Lotor never stops pretending to be oblivious about everything.

The clone – christened as Asugi now – is still stumbling to piece together a personality apart from Shiro’s in a peaceful planet where no one knows who he was.

And he, himself, is still an Omega who couldn’t have heat.

Really, with this bunch of weaknesses, they should be scared of facing the strongest emperor in the universe.

But all he could think of was how Zarkon wouldn’t know what hit him once they finally meet the emperor face to face again.

* * *

A LITTLE BONUS:

“Kolivan, why would you ask for Lance’s help when you could easily order one of the Blade’s Omega to do the job?”

“…Do you really want me to answer that, young cub? It hardly matters now, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, just give me a reason why I shouldn’t bite you”

“The Omegas in the Blade had been bonded with each of their Alpha. They were doing their job as caretaker and…breeder in the ship”

“…Did you just-”

“Yes, breeder, young cub, means a job mating with their Alpha to create child. Haven’t they taught you this during your time on earth?”

“I know what breed means!”

“I doubt earth had taught you everything if you still didn’t understand why I didn’t send them for mission like the Red Paladin’s”

“W-what do you mean? Is there even a difference between human’s and Galra’s…uh, m-mating?”

“…………”

“What?”

“I’m going to call your mother. If you’re about to have a quick course about the birds and the bees it’ll be better with your mother”

“Pfftt…”

“What now, cub?”

“No…pfft…‘the birds and the bees’…”

“Can someone please summon Krolia right now!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asugi means Gray in Japanese.
> 
> I would NEVER let this poor clueless puppet has that name Kuron on him when he's just a puppet in Haggar's strings.
> 
> Also, season 6 destroyed everything that I believe in Voltron (though I do assume that this season would destroy my heart).
> 
> I apologized if there are mistakes sprinkled across the story that I couldn't fix. Hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have background in science a bit, but I still have no idea what scientific reason behind what happened in this fic, so I went with the easy one like that mother to child transmitted disease...
> 
> And if anyone is confused with how Lance body works, it works just like the usual Omega except without the necessary amount of activation agents for him to have heats. This inhibits his body from producing the right amount of pheromones as an Omega. This is why most human couldn't tell that he's an Omega while Galra who has exceptional pheromones and senses could tell that he's one at a glance (or a sniff).
> 
> Since Keith didn't know these benefits from his Galra genes, he just went with what everyone told him. Beside he'd never been this close to an Omega before and couldn't tell the smell apart from a Beta


End file.
